Have My Cake and Eat it too!
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Apparently America getting married to Russia wasn't going as awesome as he planned it, especially with a lovestruck Prussia, a evil sister in law, and nations being nations...
1. Chapter 1

Have my cake and eat it too!

Chapter 1

By Otaku no baka

I am officially a true baka.

Writing this story the same day I made the whole 'Post party~' Fic and finished this chapter the next day. God I need a life but I have been working my shitty job as stock and need something to release.

That and I am a perfectionist and want to finish everything in such a nice little package, (but not an attention whore! Seriously I don't give a damn as long as someone is happy or someone got their rocks off.)

…....

….....Wait that sounds bad doesn't it?

The last and final part to the whole BiotA story; It's the wedding folks! Still Russiamerica but now it's some FrUk as well! Oh my God I am attempting to make another sensible pairing! XD But besides those two there is also random other hints of pairings. More dirty humor and god forsaken attempts at me betaing my own damn work. Omg this story HAS A LEMON NOW A COMING! No more cockteasing~!

Because I am an idiot and that I forgot to post it, (and I don't want to just re post the whole scribe because it would me redoing the whole chapter all over and reposting it,) here is the note for Belgium:

A tsukkomi is basically a straight laced guy in a two guy comedy routine in Japan; they are usually the more serious person who hits the boku (funny guy.) So...uhh...Belgium would be a serious muff lesbian then? ***gets hit upside the head*** KIDDING!!!

If I owned Hetalia you think I would be eating soy sauce flavor ramen noodles? Even though those things are good...

* * *

"Ow...." Wow America can punch hard when he wasn't holding back; he didn't know he would end up all the way to Germany with one hit.

"Bruder..." Ludwig wasn't surprised to see Prussia fall from the sky and land next to him in a heap. Germany warned his brother to stay out of trouble; he thought he would learn after he ended up getting Russia plastered.

Prussia thought it was an awesome as hell idea to set up and embarrass the Russian nation by spiking the man's vodka. Sure he was scarred for life but it was funny to see the big nation unable to actually come to the summit because he was hungover. It didn't occur to East that he could have gave the man alcohol poison, (which is hard because they were umm..nations after all,) or worse.

Which is why when his kleine frau found out he was punt kicked in his vital regions into the next dimension.

"You tried to talk to him again didn't you?"

"Kommen Sie oh heran West! Seriously he shouldn't even be marrying him!" He was one of the nations that didn't exactly agree on the whole union between the two superpowers. But unlike most of the countries, he simply thought that America should been marrying him instead.

He had a crush on that young nation for who knows how long. Sure he slept with his brother and his 'wife' sometimes but it wasn't the same as someone who could warm your bed. Blond hair as yellow as mustard, blue eyes deeper than the ocean, and a smile that was sweeter than Rote Grütze. The nation's own personality is what attracted to him in the first place; two awesome minds thought alike after all.

The only reason why it took so damn long for him to confess was because his brother has been banning him from coming to the summits. When he finally did _come _to confess his love, he found out that the man he was pinning for was marrying that cold heart bastard!

So even after being kicked, he tried to snazz up his epic charm again and was punched in the face and out the window. That America didn't hold his strength when he was mad, awesome!

"I should try it again West! Maybe this time I can kill that bastard to see if his cute freundin comes to me afterward!"

"East shhh!" Germany shook his head at his poor misguided brother. The only reason he followed his brother's goofy plan at the bachelor party was because he was smashed himself and couldn't tell a beer can from a table. He was thinking about swearing off beer forever after he ended up some hotel room with his Feli, his brother Lovino, soba noodles on the wall, a goat, and something about an unlimited supply of weird things called fukubukuro.

Prussia only snorted and picked himself off the ground. He thought about sabotaging the whole thing but he knew that his brother would stop him. For some reason Ludwig actually agreed and supported this sham. Something about 'love and two nations getting together so nicely,' crap.

"Well whatever; let's go get some more beer ja?"

"Nein; I'm...I'm going out with Italy today." Gilbert blinked at his brother's blush, oh come on!

Geez everyone was lame but him lately! "Fine fine go have fun; I'll see you later then auf Wiedersehen!"

He gave a wave to West but was thinking of another awesome plan so that the wenig sonnenstrahl would come to him.

* * *

"Hey, how's my снежный медведь doing?"

A moan replied from the lump in the covers.

"Yeah I know what Prussia did to you and that you regret drinking any kind of free vodka for the rest of your life. Are you at least feeling any better since the fever is down?"

Another moan replied, followed by two blurry purple eyes.

"Guess not; you think you're up to eating some solianka?"

The lump shook and Alfred sighed. "Well there's a bucket if you still feeling nauseous ok? Don't move too far."

America closed the door and cracked his hands; he wanted to kill Gilbert for what he did. He thought his fiancee was hungover at first, but after his temperature was up to one hundred and eight degrees he knew that it wasn't a normal thing. He found out from the bigger nation that he drank some kind of drugged vodka later on and didn't realize it.

Despite Russia being close to a tenth level boss, he was still human...kinda. He could ward off most curses and spells but god certain things did make him sick.

Alfred was worried at first, but relieved when the big nation recovered after his bout of a severe fever. He wanted to know how the hell did Gilbert know what kind of drug would effect him.

Still things weren't bad; he was getting married soon and then they could have an awesome honeymoon at the surprised place he picked out! No other stupid nations were going to ruin it now!

* * *

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones but it seemed to be that this dress was specifically picked out for you. It would be difficult to get another tux made at such a short notice."

Sweden and Finland were speechless. "Tis not so b'd...is it Fin?"

"Ummm...Yeah actually it's kind of cute."

Raivis poked at the 'dress'. "This...This is a dress isn't it? A wedding dress?"

"Yes but Alfred ordered a tux with his exact measurements so I wonder why..." Toris shrank at how America was downright seething. "I...I'll try to talk to the tailors again and see what we can do!"

'How...How the hell could this happen?' He got his suit ahead of time, (because being punctual was awesome wasn't it?) so why would they make a mistake and give him such a girly dress...

Wait; he remembered that he gave Poland his receipt to hold onto a month back. He also remembered how the man ranted and complained about his bad fashion sense.

"Umm is there anything we can do at all?" Toris tried to talk to the manager and tailors at the suiting shop. Tino poked Berwald and gestured towards America, who was advancing on Feliks.

"We can see if we can make another suit piece but it might require more money..."

"Oh money isn't an issue it's just that it is a wedding between two guys..."

The tailor blushed. "I see! Well I understand Mr. Jones blithe then!"

Raivis hear something like a girly scream and turned around to see Alfred trying to use his Beretta 92FS handgun to blow the nation's head off.

"The only problem is that June is such a busy month but we will try our best to get it at Mr. Jones' wedding date."

"How did his tux order get changed in the first place?"

Sweden winced when Alfred threw the gun at Poland and pulled out a M9.

"Mr. Jones put Mr. Poland as his co representative but even so unless you have id and both co-signers are present, you shouldn't be able to make any changes..." The manager glared at one of his new clerks, who shrank. "So not only we will try our best, but I will also try to waive the fee as well. The only thing that Mr. Jones would have to pay for is the materials."

"Good that's wonderful!"

Sweden, Finland and Latvia shivered as Alfred literally blew up half the building as well as Poland with it.

"Hey Alfred sir....." Lithuania's mouth dropped as well as the store manager; half the place was on fire and America was panting and wheezing. In his hand was the rocket launcher and the other was a very singed Feliks.

"Great job Toris! If you can't finish it it's not a problem then! This will still be an awesome wedding!" The look America had was scary; it was like the times when Russia would go off for no reason like in the past Soviet Union. Toris suddenly wished he had an America mood meter right now.

"My store....!!!"

"Don't worry I will pay for EVERYTHING." Alfred dropped the weapon and gave a thumbs up. There was a tick on his forehead as the sprinkler system went on along with the fire siren. "Say you're sorry Poland because it's your _**fucking fault**_."

"I'm like sorry GOD!" The man whimpered.

"America...."

"**NO ONE WILL SAY NOTHING MORE!**"

"But ummm..."

"_**DOMM DOMM DOMMMMM.**_"

Everyone was speechless; it sound like Russia's kolkolkolkol but weirder.

Alfred gave the store manager his information and credit card and without saying a word dragged out a smoking Poland and left.

All the other nations just looked at each other and followed him at a safe distance.

* * *

"Yes Mr. Jones the flower arrangements are still the same that you wanted: white lilies, red roses, blue tulips and yellow sunflowers."

"Thank god." Alfred sighed; at least this was still the same.

"But who the hell would want sunflowers? How tacky is that...." The florist shrank and whimpered as an aura of evil surrounded America, who was still chanting that weird noise.

"Poland please tell me you changing nothing else..." He turned to the green eye man who cringed.

"Like no man!" Feliks groaned; man it wasn't fun when people blew him up that's for sure! Damn that America was as bad as his...husband when he got mad!

The blond man sat down in one of the plastic chairs in the shop and sighed; his glasses threatening to fall off. A strange ringing rang out and only Finland recognized it; it was the Po Pi Po~! Song.

"Привет любитель~!"

Everyone knew who it was on the phone and shrugged; not affected by Alfred's suddenly mood change. "Are you feeling good now?"

"Да я – возлюбленный" Russia was at the airport swinging his pipe around; scaring half of the passengers. "I'm just going to pay Germany a visit."

Blue eyes blinked and he laughed; the other nations shivered because it sound righteously evil. "Да дайте ему некоторые сигналы любви для меня~!"

"Хорошо я буду видеть, что Вы скоро любите."

"Да любите Вас партии!"

"Да я люблю Вас также."

America closed the phone. He was about to ask something until he seen how the Baltic states were inching away from him and the look that Sweden and Finland were giving him.

"What? Whatever you guys are weird!" Giving a thumbs up, he declared that they should go to the cake shop next to check up on his wedding cake. "I gave them such an awesome picture of me and Ivan that should be done by now! Mattie is suppose to meet us there!"

* * *

"What. The. Fuck."

Matthew was trying not to laugh really he was. He knew his brother was still ol' Alfred but also knew that Russia rubbed off him the wrong way.

The other nations were also trying to not laugh since they also seen how America was becoming more and more like his..._husband_.

His 'cake' was just a big, black middle finger. It had some cool designs on it but it was still a big black middle finger.

"What the hell happen to my awesome cake!"

The clerk yawned. "This isn't your cake man?" He turned to look at it again.

America pulled him up by the collar and chanting that weird dooooom dooom dooom noise again. "This isn't my fucking cake you асшоле! I'm getting married!"

The man was about to reply something about that he didn't speak commie but he thought he would die fifty times over if he did. Instead he gulped and ran to get his manager.

"You idiot!" The manager smacked his worker upside the head. "Sorry my son is a moron; apparent he mixed up your order with another bride's order."

America didn't like being called 'bride' but only growled. "So where the hell is my cake then..."

"Ummm we are in the process of shipping it back here and will make sure to send it to your wedding! We will!" The father smacked his son upside the head again. "Dumb ass! This is America! You want us to get sued off our asses?"

Alfred felt a bit better that someone recognized him. "Alright but the wedding is in a bit more than a week so please..."

"We promise! And say you're sorry kid."

"I'm sorry." The teenager mumbled and looked away.

America gave a thumbs up and left with the other nations, who were still laughing.

"Seriously that finger looked just like a black version of Russia's..."

"Shut up Mattie."

* * *

Germany sighed as he heard the door knocking; he wondered if it was another package for his brother. He didn't know what East was doing and didn't like it at all. He said something about an 'awesome plan' that was bad written all over it.

For some reason the more he approached his entrance the more it seemed to give off a dark forbidding semblance. He opened it slowly and gasped at all the darkness that came from it.

There was Russia in his doorway, who was gripping his pipe in both hands. He had his eyes closed and the smile he had scared the shit out of him.

"Привет Германия, let's talk."

* * *

Prussia sighed and balanced the pencil between his nose; staying in his room upstairs.

After he wrote in his blog, he was trying to figure out an epic way so that he could stop the wedding and then take Alfred while he was on the rebound.

"Maybe trying to kill Russia wasn't an awesome idea..." He knew that the larger nation was basically invincible to almost everything; even the cursed hex pill that England gave him when he was drunk didn't even work. It only made him high as a kite and sick as hell.

"EAST! Kommen Sie hier unten!" Gilbert grumbled as Gilbird jumped; what did his brother want now? He thought he was going out with Feliciano again.

So he went down the stairs only to see no one there; even Ludwig was gone. "Das Bumsen?" He could still feel something or someone here and glanced around.

Yep, everyone was gone but him and Gilbird. Still what was this feeling of dread?

He turned around and shivered; nothing was there. He swore he thought someone was watching him.

Suddenly a sick feeling was behind him; like a overwhelming phobia. He turned around and screamed like a girl when he was face to face with his maker.

* * *

"You're lucky that he didn't declare this an act of war!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and winced; he was being chewed out by Germany with Italy in tow. Apparently his brother was spared only a few taps because Russia had a soft spot for Feli and the couple. Of course he wasn't so lucky and now he had a broke arm, hand, foot, and a busted up face. He could feel a tooth missing and wondered if it would grow back or the doctors would have to put it back in.

"Solch ein idiot, warum tun sorge ich mich mit Ihnen manchmal..." Ludwig considered his brother lucky; Russia could have killed him and did something with his vital regions.

"~Ve, Non essere così duro con lui Doitsu." Italy patted his boyfriend on the head.

Germany sighed and rubbed his head. Dammit he's never going to propose to Italy _again _with his dumb ass brother around. He really cared for his boyfriend and with America and Russia's wedding, decided upon himself to try to do the same thing. The last time it failed and with Gilbert it looked like it would fail again.

"We're going out for pasta and sausages so aufenthalt aus schwierigkeiten; don't be stupid please."

Gilbert gave a mock salute and gave his brother the bird when he wasn't looking. He sighed and leaned against the doorway with a grimace. Why did Germany have everything? He had a cute girlfriend, acceptance from the nations, and even respect from America; something that he pinned for.

Well there was one thing that Ludwig didn't have and that was being awesome! Gilbert laughed and then flinched as his face was still sore when the pipe connected to it.

He stared into the distance and noticed someone approaching his house. Prussia relaxed when it was a woman coming towards him.

She had blondish hair and looked like a cute version of the bastard that he hated. Wait now that you mentioned it, she was that girl that hung around Russia; her name was Belarus wasn't it?

"Hallo there." She frowned and glared at him.

"Where is Vanya?"

"Who?" Vanya?

She sighed and frowned again; creating a dark aura. ".Russia."

"Oh that bastard? He kicked my ass, threaten Germany and left like a few hours ago."

A small pout formed on her face and Gilbert squealed on the inside; so cute!

"I just missed him then." She bit her lip and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Belarus glared at Gilbert again, who gulped and stood his ground. "Let's have a talk."

* * *

"Что. Сделало. Вы. Говорите."

Prussia didn't know what to give a woman so he made some fruit tea and Kluntje. He started the conversation with why she was here and Belarus only replied to get her brother Vanya, since she haven't seen him in months. Australia told her that he was going over Germany house for some reason and she followed him here.

So Gilbert being Gilbert, simply told her that he was preparing to marry the United States of America. He wasn't surprised when she broke the cup of tea and spilled it everywhere.

"My Vanya is marrying who?"

"America." Gilbert shivered at the evil that radiated from her small body as she stood up suddenly; it was worse than Russia's.

Belarus was breathing hard; so her brother was marrying...that...that little whore now. No Vanya was hers and hers only; America was going to pay.

She lifted up her skirt, giving Prussia a free view, until she pulled out a knife.

Her and America were not on good graces anymore; he would often come over to get some of her scary movies. No now this was war and she was going to stop this monstrosity.

"Where is my brother now?"

"Oh umm...I don't know..." He tried not to scream at the look she gave him. "But I can find out! I want to stop this wedding too!"

"You do?" She seemed to calm down somewhat.

"Yeah! I don't want Russia marrying America either!"

Belarus stared at Gilbert. "Ok I trust you."

"Awesome! You want to team up then?" He thrust out his hand and Natalya just stared at it.

She didn't know what this guy could do, but it was better than nothing. With a nod she shook his hand.

"Alright this is going to be an awesome alliance!" He thought this was the best idea ever! Now he can finally end up with the person he cared about and get ride of Russia at the same time!

* * *

So this is the first part to "Have my cake and eat it too." Oh no for the tag team of Prussia and Belarus D:

Ironically I am getting this out faster than Vanquish the states -.-; *sighs*

Loose translations are loose so any reviews or comments about mistakes are welcome and I will try to fix then if I can:

Rote Grütze: A type of German red fruit pudding that is made with black and red currants, raspberries, and sometimes strawberries or cherries that's cooked in juice with corn strati. Sometimes it's served with cream, vanilla sauce, milk, or whipped cream.

Freundin: Girlfriend

Punt kicked to the next dimension: A lame DBZ joke.

Kommen Sie oh heran: Oh come on

Fukubukuro: Joke on Japanese leftovers that stores give away in the new year; apparently Germany has no idea how he got them considering that it's June in Hetalia universe.

auf Wiedersehen: Bye

Nein: No

Apparently Russia is invincible to most things of the black arts and hexes as shown with Busby's chair so I am assuming that if he did eat something that was cursed it would only make him sick and not flat out hurt or kill him.

снежный медведь: snowy bear

Solyanaka: A type of Russian meat soup that is kinda salty and sometimes spicy. There are three kinds: Meat, Fish, and Mushroom. The Prime ingredients usually include pickled mushrooms, cucumbers, dill, and sour cream. Alfred wanted to make the meatier one without the sour cream, (even so I think this wouldn't be a good idea.) .org/russian_soup

Tenth level boss: A joke from role playing games; a really really hard and impossible boss. Basically Alfred is considering Ivan up there with people like Lucifer from the Star ocean 3 on 4D mode or Penace of Final Fantasy 10.

Beretta 92FS: A USA military/Nato9 mm semi automatic handgun; kids don't use guns like Alfred!

M9: A bazooka...'nuff said.

Dooom dooom doomm or Dummm dummm dumm: Basically America is using the sound of scene change that you hear in murder mysteries or horror movies. (like from the 1950s.) For some damn reason I can't find a file for it _ But no it's not the movie and no it's not from dragnet but it is in every one of those old movies when they put a commercial on. If I EVER find it I'll put it up. It's hella awesome.

Привет любитель: Hello love!

Да я – возлюбленный: Yes I'm fine beloved.

Да дайте ему некоторые сигналы любви для меня: Yes give him lots of love taps for me~!

Хорошо я буду видеть, что Вы скоро любите: Alright I will, see you soon love.

Да любите Вас партии: Yeah love you lots!

Да я люблю Вас также: Yeah I love you too

Russia is spinning his pipe like this: .com/watch?v=WNDh_tFIHn4 I laughed so hard while I was thinking this.

Po Pi Po: A song that's popular because it has Miku and it talks about vegetable juice; seriously. You either like it or hate it; I thought it would be fitting for Alfred: .com/watch?v=T0-2lzA7_Cg&feature=related

асшоле: asshole

Привет Германия: Hello Germany

Kommen Sie hier unten!: Get down here!

Das Bumsen: The fuck

Solch ein idiot,Warum tun sorge ich mich mit Ihnen manchmal: Such an idiot why do I bother with you sometimes.

Non essere così duro con lui: Don't be so hard on him

Aufenthalt aus Schwierigkeiten: Stay out of trouble

Что сделало Вы говорите: What did you say?

Teas are more common in the Northwest part of Germany, which is why Ludwig has only that and beer.

Kluntje is a type of German rock candy.


	2. Chapter 2

Have my Cake and Eat it too! Part 2

By Otaku no Baka

* * *

Sorry about this being so late; I had bad writing block for this chapter alone! Seriously I did the other two chapters but was stuck on this chapter because of the PrussiaxAmerica fantasy _ I couldn't stop laughing at it while I was doing it and it just would not finish itself! ARG!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and or favorite this story; I am going to try to put a thank you note or chapter in the end of this story ^^; I forgot to do that! *Bows* Sorry! I promise to make notes for my other works too.

I want to also give a big shout out to ztanita a.k.a "Tanya-San" for being a big help with my Russian and for motivating me to get off my ass so I can finish this. Ironically she gave me more ideas for my muse which means more chapters ^^; I would also like to give thanks to Alpha Kan't Spell who also motivated me to finish the chapters and not be so lazy with her inspiring messages. Seriously I was suppose to been make fan-art for like her and...five different other stories -.-;

**Warnings in this chapter**: Prussia being a pervert (PrussiaxAmerica for all of those Awesome pairing fans out there. If you don't want to read it please skip the italic paragraphs! Don't worry this is still Russiamerica and is going to have lemons for our cold war couple soon!) Al in drag, Japan being an otaku, FrUk, and ummm hints of that China/Korea/Vietnam pairing from Blame it on the Alcohol.

There is going to be three to four lemons in this! I actually know the lemon count now ^_^ (not counting this chapter if it even counts as a lemon)

* * *

Purupuru Pururin Rin~Purupuru Pururin Rin~

A hand reached out to grab at the cell phone on the table.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu; Japan-san desu..."

"Moshi Moshi Nippon-san!"

A head pop out of the futon; Japan's hair was a mess and he was tired from jetlag among other things. All the asian nations decided to crash at his house because apparently he was closer to Alfred's wedding location travel wise. Also it didn't help that China visit more often because of current situations.

"Hai Alfred-san? It's six am in morning here."

"Oh yeah I forgot about the fourteen hour gap! Gomen nasai!"

He groaned and sat up; sleeping in only a t-shirt and boxers. "Hai..."

"Well I was wondering would you guys want to see my uhh....wedding dress. They're not finish with the tux yet and since the wedding is in two days..."

'Dress?' Kiku's brain lit up like a lamp. 'Did he really say dress?'

"Hai; I'll go wake up the others and be there soon."

"Sugoi; Domo arigato! Suki desu Japan-kun!"

'Suki....desu...' A huge blush light his whole face on fire. Japan dropped the phone at what America said.

The Japanese nation stared off into space before he grabbed the futon and started to gnaw on it. 'Damn that Russia! DAMN HIM TO HELL!'

He really hated how that demon of a man was marrying off his so moe and kawaii friend America-san. Chikuso! He should have took American-san to that convention with him! How would he known that his boss wanted him to go to an anime con of all places?

'He would have been wonderful as Haruhi or Yuna or...' Japan gave a sigh as a gloom cloud loomed over his head. This is why he played video games all the time and depended on 2d characters; when he finally found something that was suited to jumping into 3d, it always hit him in the face.

"_*Yawns*_ Japan who was that?" Yao tumbled halfway out of his futon and stretched.

"Alfred-san; he wants us to see his wedding dress." Japan tried to compose himself back to being a proper japanese man.

"Aniki go back to sleep." An arm wrapped around China's waist and he grumbled.

"Aru wake up! Wake up Vietnam too; it's no time to be lazy!" It's Korea and Vietnam's fault for drinking too much sake last night from celebrating Alfred's wedding. He blushed as he felt kisses trail his back and a hand groping him under the futon. "Dammit Vietnam stop that! Have you no shame aru! Japan is right there!"

"Tell him he can join too~" The girl yawned but didn't stop molesting her lover; her light girly voice cooing. Young Soo laughed and continued to kiss China's back.

Japan covered his face and groaned; today is going to be a long day.

* * *

Jet lagged and groggy nations be damned; the four of them made it to the wedding palor that was in New York city near Alfred's old apartment.

Giggles and laughing was heard inside as they entered the store. "Like oh my god you look so cute!"

"You think? I guess you didn't do so bad after all; seriously men don't wear dresses!"

"You tis' v'ery pretty."

"Su-san thinks you look cute too."

"I figured that what he was saying."

The quatro stopped and stared; Japan's mouth hung open uncharactaristicly for him.

There was America in what was a red strapless flowing wedding dress with matching silk red gloves accenting it. His blond hair was pulled up and back with a band, but the persistant cowlick was still there. The asian nations also noticed that someone must have gotten to him with makeup because his cheeks were a very nice shade of glowing peach.

He smiled and waved. "Hey guys! We were just trying to figure out what to do with my hair; Poland suggest that we just comb it over to one side since nantucket won't stay down period!" America did a spin and laughed.

"Do I look kawaii-ne?" He kissed his hand and gave a smooch, winking.

Japan's brain did an overload; his whole face flamed up in a smoking blush. All the fantasies he had rolled up into one in front of him was too much.

Everyone wasn't expecting Japan to suddenly grab America's hands and bow his head down. "Please...Please be gentle with me!"

"What are you saying aru!" China smacked Kiku upside the head; why was he the only sane one in the group.

* * *

"So let's go over the awesome plan again!"

Natalya bit her lip; she was trying to have patience. Part of her wanted to go to America's house with knives a blazing but Prussia told her that wasn't a good idea and would only make her brother just run further from her.

They were meeting at his house again; somewhere upstairs. He was waving a finger with Gilbird on his head. "We are going to crash the wedding ceremony and with everyone distracted you can take Russia while I take my hübsche Freundin! If we do it at the proper time, none of the other nations will stop us!"

Gilbert sighed; imaging the whole epic scene in his head.

* * *

"_Stop this wedding!" Him and Belarus crashed inside of the chapel; right in the part "speak now or forever hold your piece."_

"_America! I love you and I want you to be mine!" Everyone gasped including the younger blond nation._

"_Oh Gilbert I was so blind not to notice your love! Of course I would join with your awesome self!" America spoken in a falsetto. He had on such a cute wedding dress with his hands clamped together; tears crying and shining._

_Belarus had a seething Russia while Prussia hugged **his **bride close to him. "Now lets us be off so we can be together!"_

_The albino man carried his new wife, bride style, off into the sun-set where his private jet was waiting. After putting him in gently, he kiss America and rode off._

_'Yes! I finally won you smug bastard!'_

* * *

"_Ahhh! Gilbert-san no!"_

"_Ahahah I am coming to get you my pretty!" Prussia laughed and chased his bride all over his house. After taking America back home with him, she tried to half heartly run away from._

"_Oh no!" Alfred tripped over his high heels, not used to wearing them. Gilbert was next to him in a flash and caught the bride. _

"_I wouldn't let anything hurt you my Liebling." He whispered in his ear. Prussia turned the US nation around; red eyes meeting blue. Slowly and almost hesitantly, he kissed the blond in his arms._

_The kiss was everything that he imagined from America; it was freedom, sweetness, and just plain old awesomeness._

_Gilbert groaned and bit the man's bottom lip; earning a gasp from his new lover. He swept his tongue in fiercly, invading the nation's other mouth throughly. He used his free hands to explore his new region; one wrapped in those sunny blond locks, the other making its way south._

_Satin and lace tingled under his fingertips until he reached his destination. 'Hmm so this Florida...and are these...'_

_Prussia gave a final lick before pairing; a trail of saliva a bridge between then. "Meine Sonnenbraut are these fancy girl panties?" _

_American blushed and pouted; his bottom lip swollen from the rough kissing. He turned his head away and nodded. _

_Grinning brighter than a kid in a Hersey's store, Prussia felt the silky material against his fingers before wrapping his hands around the prize. He gave a jerk and watched with lidded eyes as the bride under him gasped and bit his lip._

"_F...Fuck..." America's voice was back to it's high alto but it was strained. He whined and tried to buck the man off, who only gave a heartly laugh._

"_Is there something you want meine liebe?" _

"_N...No you bastard...ah..." The blond groaned and unconciously rolled his hips into Gilbert's hand. "Please just..."_

"_Just what? Keep on going?"_

"_No...no! Ahhhh..." Prussia wanted to mess with America some more but decided to be nice for a change. Brushing up the annoying petticoats and lace; he stared face to face with with the man's cock. It was already hard from his earlier minstrations, the head dripping and poking out from it's sheath of skin._

"_Now really Alfred I thought you of all people wouldn't have **this**." Gilbert chuckled evily and rubbed a thumb under the skin; tracing the tip of the nation's cock with his pad. The America cursed and tried to push the albino man's head down. _

"_Just suck me off you idiot!" Despite the command his voice was still wavering. _

"_Alright my Littler-Geliebter" He pulled back the panties and opened his mouth; swallowing half of his now lover's cock. _

"_Fucking hell Gilbert." He was already hard in his miltary pants and hearing his human name from those lips made his cock twitch and drip in his pants. Prussia sucked and licked; nibbled on the foreskin and lapping the underside of the man's member._

_He opened his red eyes to look up at his meal; America had his glasses knocked off and his eyes screwed shut, his teeth biting painfully into his lip. Even with Prussia's hands on the man's hips, he was still trying to thrust into the hot mouth that was getting him off._

_The Germany man swallowed drop after drop of pre-cum; he felt the member in his mouth swell slightly. Pulling back with a pop, he laughed at how America was glaring at him._

"_Oh don't worry! I am going to invade all of you; not just your vital regions!" Prussia stood up and started to unlace his pants; pulling them down along with his boxers._

_Alfred stared and blushed at the cock before him. "Oh...hell no." He tried to get away from the impossibly long snake starting right at him. Seriously what the fuck man? That wasn't...even possible. "Oh hell no!"_

"_No hell yes! It's awesome isn't it?" Prussia smirked at the American's pale face. "I'm going to stick all of these meters into your body Ja?"_

_America tried to get away from the man again but was flipped over. The skirt was hiked up and he was treated to such a wonderful tanned ass being streched behind candy red panties. Prussia pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom; he knew he couldn't fit all of it but at least he could fit most of it in his prize._

_Wedging the wrapper in his mouth, he held the squirming blond down with one arm and used his other hand to push two slick fingers inside. He smiled around the condom at how his lover actually stopped trying to get away._

_Scrissoring and stretching around the man's hole, he added a third finger and mumbled "ganz richtig" when he felt America thrust back into those fingers._

"_Please Gilbert...just...just fuck me already and get it over with!" Tears along with a lusty wanton blush was on the man's face; his blue eyes seemed to shine in the lightening._

_Prussia grumbled and pulled out his fingers; using his now free hand to rip apart the wrapper. Pulling the lubricated root suit along his long cock, he managed to fit at least part of his dick that he would be using. He spread some lube around the girth as well._

"_Prepare yourself." He whispered and pushed in the head of his cock. Prussia groaned and closed one eye, ignoring how the man was calling him a bastard and an asshole._

_The albino man settled at least a quarter of his member inside of the tight passage. 'Hah...guess Russia wasn't treating him right after all!' He pulled out only to thrust in a bit more. _

_Using both hands to hold the man's hips up; Gilbert started to rut the other nation with full earnest. "Dammit I wanted to do this awesome thing to you for the longest!"_

"_Ah...Ah..." He felt how tight America was and how he was squirming and writhing along his pole. The man just laid there on his elbows and panted; mewling noises spewing from his mouth._

_He wanted to see the American nation come first; to see his face in true estacy. Gripping the man's cock, he stroked it in time with his movements._

"_No....I don't want to...not yet...Gilbert."_

"_Ja sind Sie mein kleiner Sonne-Balken. You're going to come just for me...."_

* * *

"Just for me...ehehehe."

Belarus stared; it seemed to be that the other man in front of her was in some kind of convolusion. He was standing there drowling with a strange look on his face. She shook her head and decided to sharpen her knives until he regained some kind of sense back.

* * *

Elsewhere, America shivered and held himself. He didn't know what was wrong but it was like this feeling came over him.

"Такое чувство, что меня только что облапали..."

Russia looked up concerned from his place on the floor. Him, Alfred and Matt were all gathered around America's apartment. They were doing last minute preperations as well as making phone calls.

"Mой глупыш, it's alright." He got up slowly and patted his lover on the head. "How about me and Matevy go out and bring you back some Pavlova?"

Alfred's eyes lit up behind his glasses. "Yeah that would be good! Too bad you couldn't get it directly from Australia though мой чебурашка."

Ivan blushed and mumbled something like, "Wish you would stop calling me that too." Even though Canada probably didn't know what a Cheburashka was.

"Ohhh...bring me back some Mcdonalds too котенок; you know what to order right?" America got up to reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a roll of bills. "You guys get something for yourselves too!"

Russia sweatdropped; he knew what his lover ordered normally from that resturant. It was like trying to teach the gamma function to sports finatics every time he went there but he agreed anyway. "Да; come on Matevy."

"Hey Tony you want anything?" Alfred yelled into the kitchen. The grey alien popped his head out; coffee cup in hand. He shook it in a silent no. "Oh yeah get the whale some fish too."

Matt rolled his eyes but took his spare key and met his future brother in law at the door. "This isn't a shopping trip Al..."

America only stuck out his tongue and shoved them both out the entrance.

* * *

Canada sighed; his hair curl bobbing along as he walked side by side with the larger nation.

It was June in New york so it wasn't so bad; the hooded unzipped sweatshirt jacket with the Canada flag along with his jeans and red converse chuck taylors were enough. He put his hands in his pockets and glanced at Russia, who had on a lighter jacket but still that persistent scarf on his neck. Matthew sweatdropped and wondered how the heck could his future brother in law wear such a thing when it was a bit over seventy degrees outside.

'Can't believe Al is getting married.' Matt would never guess his brother would tie the knot before he did. The American nation wasn't like France but he wasn't one to settle down either. From what he gathered, the only nation he dated besides Russia was Lithuania back during the out sourcing period and a bit afterwards.

'I thought he would end up with Kiku.' The two nations were close to the hip and got along, most of the time. It was more like Alfred was Alfred and Japan was trying to be a good Japanese man and not point out the other nation's follies.

Hmmm...now that Canada thought about it, did Japan have a crush on the other nation? He would catch the shorter man staring at the obvious blond and they did hang out a _lot _more lately. Well until Russia proposed to him.

Matt decided to not even think about it considering how Alfred told him how much quality time that he spent with his future ;husband.' An accented almost child like voice broke his thoughts.

"It's quiet sunny today да?" Russia smiled and closed his eyes; they didn't have summers like this in his homeland. The heat was pooling all over his body, his forehead was lightly covered with sweat; it was wonderful.

"Yeah; it's usually like this in most states eh?" The blond rubbed his head, one eye closing. "I keep forgetting that it's frigid in Russia, even some parts are more colder than the places in my own country."

"It's cold but now I have a warm place to go to as well as my own source of heat." At Matt's raised eyebrow he coughed, trying to not appear flustered. "I mean...oh look we are here comrade!"

Canada shook his head and walked inside the massive grocery store. It was kinda weird seeing Russia act...not so crazy. He would usually stare behind walls or places with a smirk or a creepy smile; welding his pipe. Now the man was smiling a small smile and had a red flush on his cheeks; was this his brother's doing?

They quickly went inside to buy the meringue cake dessert and picked up a couple of blue-fin tuna fish although Matthew had to tell his brother again and again when he called on his cellphone that he could not get black marlin or blue marlin and that he was crazy enough to even suggest the two nations to buy such fish.

"You sure you can carry all of that?" He was gesturing towards the big tuna pieces that Russia was carrying.

Ivan waved off his future brother in law. "Да да I'll be fine." The pair ran across the street to Mcdonalds.

"Welcome to Mcdonalds may I take your order?" The cashier smiled but thought that the two guys who entered the place were kinda strange. The blond looked cute though...

Ivan closed his eyes and sighed; letting out a puff of air. Matt didn't enjoy this either because he knew his brother's weird eating habits.

Clearing his throat, he started the order. "I would like to order a number 1 and a number 6 but for the Big Mac I want it different; without the sesame seeds bun and on a sourdough bread and toasted. I would also like the sandwich to have cheese but I want it to be the swiss cheese from the Angus sandwich. I want the cheese to be put on last so that the meat can melt most of it and it doesn't get cold when I bring it back. I would also want extra everything on it except for mayo, special sauce and any other liquid condiments. Somehow try to fit the ranch sauce on it as well. Also I want the onions from the salad menu; the red ones instead of the white ones if possible. Also _please _put bacon on it and mushrooms, _please_."

"For the fries I want the freshest batch possible and I want salt and pepper on them. Instead of ketchup I want one chipotle sauce, two barbeque sauces, one hot mustard, one sweet and sour, and one honey mustard; yes I know those are extra and I will pay for them дa?"

"For the chicken nuggets, I need them to be fresh and if possible cooked in the same grease as the fries. For the number 6 instead of fries I would like to get apple slices with caramel." Because god his lover needed something healthy through all of this. He had been poking his lover's side playfully because it had gotten a little soft.

"For the drink I want a Strawberry and Banana Milkshake; you do serve those here don't you?" At the cashier's nervous nod he sighed in relief. He remember how Alfred would rant to him so many times when they came to this establishment that they didn't have the "America shakes," anymore. Thank god this one had his taste for odd rarity of shakes. "On the shake I want snicker candy pieces as well as caramel."

The lady sweat dropped at the complex order. She really didn't want to ask but it was protocol. "Is...there anything else you want?"

Ivan cocked his head to the left. "Do you still have those McHero sandwiches left?"

"Y..Yes we do sir."

"Well I would like one of those as well." He turned to Canada. "Do you want anything?"

Matt squinted behind his glasses. "They don't have Rolo shakes here, Poutine, or great fruit pie eh?"

The poor cashier sweat dropped again. "No those items are not in the US sir." 'Or I don't think so...never heard of Poutine before...'

Canada waved his hand. "Well could I please have a Big Xtra combo then?"

The lady assumed he was talking about a Big and Tasty and punched that in as well. "Umm...anything _**else?**_"

"I would like to order a Greek Mac combo myself."

"Umm...sir? We don't make a Greek Mac; it isn't even..." She paled and stopped when the man started to chant kolkolkol.

"YES I'll put that in as well!" The lady just wanted to be done with these two weird guys. She tallied up the order and her eyes widen at the massive bill. "Ummm...."

Russia handed her the whole total without even batting an eye. The cashier felt that some of her soul left her body. "I'll ask the manager about your Greek Mac combo."

"You serve vodka here don't you?"

"Now we do..." She put that in as well and sighed; running to the back. "I need the manager to help us make a Greek Mac combo!"

* * *

Thirty minutes and several arguments later, the two nations received their meal as well as cup holders. Canada even got his Great Fruit Pie as an added bonus.

Russia was sipping vodka through a straw as he carried most of the baggage.

"You sure you don't want me to carry that?"

"Нет; I'm fine." The two walked in silence the rest of the way; Canada having nothing really to say and Russia thinking about teasing his lover's squishy side with his pipe.

"Oh hey guys you made it back!" America appeared at the door along with Kumajiro, who was eyeing the fish. He hugged his husband and smelled the Mcds bag. "Mmm...man I love you so much Vanya! You're such an awesome lover!"

Russia rolled his eyes and set everything down on the cluttered dining room table. "I know I know мой глупыш."

America pouted at the neutral reaction but smiled suddenly. He stood on his tippy toes and whispered in his fiance's ear. Matt watch as Ivan turned three different shades of red and then blanched.

"You guys can't wait til after the wedding to do this stuff?" Alfred laugh and Russia hid in his scarf mumbling.

"Nah it's funnier doing it at the moment Mattie!" He dove into the bag and munched on the unwrapped complicated big mac; man this stuff was almost as good as sex.

* * *

"What are you doing you frog?"

France was gathering up various cooking utensils in the kitchen. He was still temporary staying at England's house. "I am preparing myself to go to Sioux falls tomorrow in order to cook the meals for L'Amérique since he entrusted me, China, and Italy to do the catering."

Arthur blushed and frowned; he was going to Alfred's wedding but the blond nation didn't ask him to do anything to participate in it? His cooking wasn't that bad was it?

"Umm...Francis..."

"Hmm?" France turned and almost smirked wolfishly at the look that England was giving him. His head was turned and he had one of his arms on the other.

"I...could I help? I really want to do something than walk down the isle with him."

France was about to make a comment but read the atmosphere and decided not to. "Oh course l'Angleterre jolie."

"Don't call me cute..." But the British man smiled and started to gather up supplies.

"No no don't grab that. No we don't need an egg beater or that gunpowder."

"I know you git!" But he still put it back anyway.

"Hmm..maybe I should let you cook the devil eggs or maybe the fish.."

"Like fish and chips? Or bangers and mash?"

'Maybe I should let L'Angleterre just make cucumber sandwiches, although he might burn them as well.' He really didn't want England anywhere near the kitchen but decided that the man could cook something simple under his supervision.

Francis scooted closer to England under the cabinets and sat down; sighing. The Brit smelled like herbs and tea; an exotic and sexy combination.

Arthur wasn't use to the attention he was getting and blushed harder. He was happy that Francis didn't talk about his cooking and was actually letting him help out. 'I guess he isn't so bad some of the times.'

Yeah they did have arguments but there were rare moments like this that they got along; without the stripping of clothing, the groping of ass, or the mention of who has the most sex in their country. The past few days have been the most sensible through out both countries' history with each other. 'I kinda..almost like him like this.'

England shook his head. 'What are you saying don't be daft! He's bloody Francis! BLOODY FRANCIS.'

"Is there something wrong Arthur?"

"Ah noo...I'm fine!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Moving so that they were shoulder to shoulder, he ignored the feelings in his stomach and focused on what he should prepare for America's wedding.

"How about this? Can I use this?"

"No that's a vibrator L'Angleterre."

"......"

* * *

_**Translations and notes**_: (Russian is brushed up by an actual source mentioned in the beginning; the other stuff is loosely based on this translator site: .com/ along with my shitty knowledge. The Japanese is what I know personally but it's not the best ^^; So now you know the sources of where I do all the Russian, Japanese, German, etc.)

Japan's relations with the other Asian nations and India are suppose to be improving somewhat and their relations with America is somewhat changing. Also doesn't help that the earth shifting is causing japan to be geologically closer to China. I gotta find the articles for this because I found this interesting fact from doing a google search for something else _

Purupuru Pururin Rin is the ring tonee from the welcome to the N.H.K anime that Yamazaki uses.

Moe: A Japanese term for something cute, saavy, or just common that is mostly in anime and manga but can be applied to things in real life as well. Seriously it's hard as hell to explain...

Ohayo Gozaimasu: Hello and Good morning.

Nippon is Japanese for Japan and Moshi Moshi is another way of saying hello.

Chikuso: bastard, asshole, or any broad bad cursing word.

America's statement on 'Men don't wear dresses!' Comes from Yosuke on Persona 4 (I gotta stop playing video games.) It's also from somewhere else but I can't think of where off hand.

Haurhi and Yuna are from Melancholy of haruhi suzumiya and Final Fantasy X respectively.

Al's dress kinda comes from this: .. In Russian weddings, if the bride wears red, it represents the happiness, love, and joy of the event. Originally I was going to make it blue until I found this interesting fact. The original source I cannot find and I was too dumb to favorite it _

Please be gentle with me!: What Japanese men or women virgins say before they have sex with a more experienced partner. I seriously see this in a lot of manga and anime lol.

Meine Sonnenbraut: My sunny bride

Suki Desu: I really like you (since the japanese don't say 'I love you' or 'I love' they usually say how the y really really like something. Suki desu is a big word of endearment. So America is using the wrong word for the whole conversation (that or he's just being a flirt around Japan as usual and doesn't realize it.)

Domo arigato: Thank you very much! Sugoi: Wonderful or great.

Kawaii-ne: cute yes?

Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry!

For those of you who don't know, Korea calls China Aniki or "big brother" in japanese ^^;

Liebling: darling

Meine Sonnenbraut: My sunny bride

Littler-Geliebter: Little lover

meine Liebe: My love

ganz richtig: Alright

5 meters is suppose to be 16 feet; I don't think Gilbert LITERALLY has a 16 foot penis *****snickers* but in this he a foot long wang though, which is why America is so appalled.

I had a hard time deciding if Alfred should have foreskin or not; I just flipped on it lol. Gilbert is making a comment about America's country being mostly into circumcision due to religious and personal reasons and that he would still have his skin in the first place.

Ja sind Sie mein kleiner Sonne-Balken: Yes you are my little sun beam.

Такое чувство, что меня только что облапали: I feel like I have been thoroughly violated.

America is reacting to the 'sneeze if someone is talking about you' notion except it has been pushed further; he's shivering because someone was thinking about him in _**that **_way.

Mой глупыш: Silly billy or silly little thing; the pet names that Alfred and Ivan make up are getting weirder and weirder.

Pavlova: A type of a meringue-based dessert named after a Russian ballet dancer. It's usually served in Australia and New Zealand during festive times or celebrations.

мой чебурашка: My Cheburashka. A popular creature in Russian children books that is kinda weird looking but cute.

Котенок: Kitten

Gamma function: the extension of the factorial function that is applied to real and complex numbers. Source is here: .org/wiki/Gamma_function. Have fun trying to figure it out!

Marlin fish: Very big game fish that is also know as the blue spotted tuna with a spear like snout or bill and a large dorsal fin. The two kinds, black and blue, are found in commercial waters. These fish are big people, one can get up to nineteen and a half feet and over a thousand pounds.

Personally I have ordered somewhat like America but not to this extreme. I found it funny that I was looked at crazy when I said I wanted a Big and Tasty on a Chicken Select Sandwich bread along with the toppings from an Angus Swiss sandwich.

Strawberry and Banana Milkshakes are not a common thing on McDonald's menu; I have not seen these myself but I heard it is still served in some states. The "American milkshake" that Alfred mentions is the Blueberry flavored shake that was served during the summer of 1975 and served again in 1976 for celebration of the United States Bicentennial.

The McHero sandwich is also not a common menu item; it is basically a hoagie style sandwich. I cannot find any pictures or sources besides wiki and people who actually ate the damn thing.

Rolo shakes, Poutine, and great fruit pie are served in Mcdonalds in Canada only. Poutines are french fries and cheese curds covered with brown sauce. Rolo is chocolate and Caramel. Fruit pies have a variety of fruit and are quite yummy ^_^

Big Xtra is another Canada thing: it's what they call the Big and Tasty in Canada.

Greek Mac is only served in European and Russian Mcdonalds. Its two burger patties wrapped in a pita with yogurt sauce, tomatoes, lettuce, and onions.

They only serve beer and alcohol in Germany as well as European Mcdonalds so yeah...

L'Amérique: America

L'Angleterre: England

Fish and chips are a common English food that is basically as it says: Fried fish with fried wedge fries. It usually is eaten together like a sandwich or separate with special sauce. Bangers and mash is a traditional English dish of mashed potatoes and a variety of flavored sausages.

Cucumber sandwich is also a common English food and suppose to be so easy to make that anyone can make it.

**Well the other chapters are coming out soon so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Have my Cake and Eat it too!

Part 3

By Otaku no Baka

Man this chapter was easier than the previous one for some reason even though all three are long as hell. My muse is really kicking my ass in writing.

For those of you who are reading Vanquish the states sorry; I am still writing that story but it's been hard making chapters -_- I get stuck in parts even though I have the whole story in my head and done to the sequel already!

Another note: I was writing this and got writer's block so I tried to finish vanquish the states and got writer's block on that so I went ahead and took a break. I was playing Persona 4, which I officially hate now. Unless you have rpg experience and patience, I suggest you do not play this game or any Megaten game. The reasons are because in Persona 4: 1) If the main character dies it's game over (regardless of who is alive,) and 2) You cannot restore sp the normal way; there are no hotels and sp magic items are rares (There is one way but it requires tons of cash and the cash rate in the game isn't high unless you find a rare monster.) Did I also mention it's REALLY easy to get the bad ending? It's one of those that you need a guild for.

Mein Gott if I owned Hetalia I would have that psp game by now of it~!

* * *

Alfred or America as they call him put his hands on his hips and stared at the chaos before him.

Half of the kitchen they rented out in the hotel across the way from the chapel was covered in flour and other substances and the oven was exploded; his chefs for his wedding were also covered in it.

China, France, England and North Italy all pointed to each other.

"Now what happen again?"

"Uhhh..."

"Moi was careless and thought it was a good idea to cook our meals at the same time; England is only a helper and nothing more." Francis crossed his sticky fingers behind his back.

"Yeah that's what happen aru!"

The four thought that America would just go off since the wedding was in nine hours. He came to check up on his three caterers cooking for his guests to witness the mess before him.

America bowed his head and they thought they would hear the rumored 'dum dum dum' noise that he was making lately. But instead a heartily laughter came out of him mouth.

"Oh man look at you guys! You look like the stooges! All four of them"

"~Ve?"

America continued to laugh and patted France on his back. "Seriously man this is rich..." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's alright guys I know that England messed up as usual." The Brit blushed and Alfred snickered. "Here I'll even help you cook." He gave a thumbs up. "It's time for the hero to make his due!"

France and China exchanged looks; they knew that America got his bad taste from England. Alfred's obsession with fast food plus the stories they heard in the past of his attempts to cook wasn't a good warning.

But since this was his wedding they all decided to give him a go. After sweeping up the mess and finding another good oven, they started to get to work on the banquet.

"So has your gâteau de mariage arrived yet?"

"No; since the bride who had it did something that I will not mention they redone it free of charge. It's coming today before the service."

Feliciano stared in amazement at how Alfred was concocting the ingredients for hand-made pasta. "Wow...America-san Ve~!"

"What?" He turned to look at the nation's amazed looks. "I can cook! Just because I like Mcds means nothing!"

England shook his head. "You never made anything in your life though. The few times you did cook something I heard it was a complete fail." Alfred gave a pout.

"I did make some good stuff! I used to make cakes and meals all the time with Toris' help!"

All of them raised eyebrows and America huffed. "Fine whatever. I'm making the Russian food too you mудак."

"You've been talking a lot of Russian lately aru."

"What you want me to speak Chinese then?" At Yao's look he laughed. "Oh come on does everyone think I'm stupid?"

Before Arthur could say anything he covered his mouth. "Nothing Iggy or Я тебя жопой на кол посажу. You of all people should know what this means."

Everyone sweat dropped as America hummed his national anthem.

* * *

"Wow I can't believe we did it."

"Of course we did! I'm awesome!"

The other nations rolled their eyes at his comment; the tables were covered with various kinds of national foods. This along with the various meals that the guest would bring as well as the few foods that he ordered would provide the whole banquet.

Alfred checked his watch and gave a yelp. "Oh man look at the time! Come on guys you gotta get cleaned up and bring the food to the chapel! The guests are going to come in like four hours!"

So America ran in the back while the other nations started to gather the things to the church.

* * *

"Oh god I never seen so many sunflowers in my life."

Iceland stared at the American state in awe; all the Nordics decided to travel on the same trip just to avoid confusion and being late. Although the result was that none of them could get along on the plane ride. It was just one argument after another as Denmark was trying to goal Sweden to curse him out while Iceland couldn't stop hopping in his seat in excitement.

Norway wondered why the hell he even bothered to show up with his 'siblings.'

"At least we made it." Tino sighed; he knew he shoulda stayed with France and the others here in South Dakota.

"Damn this place is cool! I know what you mean Iceland!" The hot blooded blond jumped around as well; touching sunflowers or looking at the local sites.

Berwald sighed and literally dragged the two site seeing nations all the way to the church. When they finally made it to the church Denmark gave a shout. "Holy crap! It's so different than the one I seen in England's house!"

"Not really..." Su-san mumbled.

"Ok guest go this way! Caterers go this way!" Lovino was coordinating the whole thing inside near the entrance. "Oh it's you guys."

"Hi; we brought s' guests." Sweden pointed to his 'wife' and siblings.

"If you have any weapons, armor, or anything that is offense or will result in violence please put it in the bin near the door. America warned all the guest to not try anything funny or it will result in as he said 'bombing the hell out of you.'" He pointed towards an alarming growing pile of swords, armor, battering rams, guns, and even a Ultima sword was in there.

Denmark pouted but dropped his large ax as well as ten different kinds of knives near the door. Norway just shrugged and tossed a few grenades as well as some magical wards in the bin.

"I ummm..brought some Slöngukaka is that ok?" Iceland reveled a delicious looking spiral cake.

Romano raised an eyebrow and nodded. "That's fine, just put in with the other guest's items."

"Me and Tino brought s' gifts."

Lovino gave an award winning smile; at least those two were normal. "Great and Thanks! I'll tell America later on! Just put them on the table that's marked 'gifts.'"

"Ok you stay out here." Norway commanded his troll, who somehow followed him all the way to the wedding.

So the Nordic nations, along with a puffin, entered into the grand church in Sioux Falls.

* * *

"I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down America!" Poland sighed as he watched the blond run around in his underwear. He was in the dressing room in the chapel preparing for his wedding.

"But I'm getting married! I'm too young to get married!"

"Geez I wish Liet was with me but he's helping Russia..." Poland grumbled and pushed back his hair. "Like you love the big guy right?"

America stopped but nodded his head.

"Then isn't that enough to marry him then? It would be like your relationship now, just with benefits alright?"

Alfred thought about it; they did kinda live together already. Most of the mornings he woke up with tousled ash hair and a cute big nose staring at him. Russia was the one who helped homed in his cooking skills, actually having the patience to deal with his tantrums and whining to teach him to not only brush up on his basic skills but to also cook his nation's meals as well.

America felt a tinge of sadness; they never did visit Moscow or any place in his lover's homeland. He would ask but Russia would brush him off with, "It's too cold for you," and "Why don't you go someplace sunny with me," or raise up that his younger sister was temporary making his residents her permanent home there. No he wanted to go to the snowy fields no matter how cold it was, to embrace Ivan's hand, to help him through all those nights he was alone in those bleak winters...

With new determination Alfred raised a fist. "Ok I can do this!"

Poland sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"But why do I have to wear the dress! Everyone is going to laugh at me!"

The green eye blond tsk. "Like because the tux is almost ready and we don't have time to pick it up and come back here for the reception! And like nobody is going to laugh at you; you look cute in it!"

Alfred grumbled but gave in. "Well then help me with this damn thing then!"

* * *

"S...Sir you look....good..."

Raivis shook as he helped his former boss with his tux. All the Baltic nations were seeing him through before the wedding took off.

"Да..." Russia didn't feel nervous just apprehensive. This was the first time he actually married another nation; not just take over them. He had Toris and the two other men in the room but to be with someone this intimately that wasn't a sibling...

He looked around to distract himself; Eduard and Lithuania were fixing the last trimmings on his suit. Both men were not shaking but Toris had a determined look on his face.

"Umm...sir may I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering are you really going to go through this? You're not marrying Mr. Alfred for his country are you?"

The other two countries froze in the room from their friend's bold statement. Russia had a surprised look on his face before it was replaced with his normal one. He gave a chuckle. "Нет; Alfred may be loud and stupid sometimes to the point that I want to hit him but I do care about him. Our countries being united is just part of the package."

He didn't enjoy the days when he was alone in the cold; shaking and shivering. Or the nightmares that he had of the many people who tried to invade his mother land and the horrors behind his history. No Alfred completed something that he didn't know he was missing until the man kissed him that one time.

The kiss is what sparked something off inside of him; he had to stay at home because his mind was overwhelmed for once. Nobody kissed him on the lips like that ever. The kiss was warmer than the bottles of vodka he used to bring from the times he hid in the closet from his sister.

After that he found himself wanting to see more of the younger nation. So he hang around America more; smiled at the intent look he had when he played video games. Tried not to laugh at the pouting look he had when he helped the blond with his Russian and deal with his tantrums without one kol when he tried to cook something and it came out god awful.

No these past days were the best; when he woke up to an armful of America snuggled inside of his chest and drooling lightly. He felt warm and his heart felt less empty around his sunflower.

Russia sighed and blinked; he realized that all of the Baltic nations were shaking now, not used to their former boss acting this way. "Oh! Umm.." He gave a cough and tried not to blush at himself daydreaming. "Finish what you started."

"Yes sir!" Eduard was still shocked but went back to work and Raivis stopped shaking constantly for once. Toris only smiled behind his hand and was happy that Russia was happy and changed, even if it was a little bit.

* * *

"Alright let's do it!!!"

Prussia, along with Gilbird, called Belarus ahead of time to met him at Sioux Fields in Dakota. He was going to crash this wedding with a BANG.

He had some aviator goggles on along with his German uniform. Running out the door, Gilbert approached his shark jet. The albino man didn't tell his brother that he was secretly buying parts and building such a contraption; now was the day he could test it out and put it to good use!

"Yeah this is going to be awesome! America you better watch out because I am going to invade you with all of my five meters of epicness~!"

* * *

Everyone was in the main hall waiting and chatting before the wedding started.

"Aru this isn't so bad." China smiled; the place was really gorgeous and so many people actually showed up to see the two superpowers married. Nobody was arguing and nobody was fighting. All the Asian nations were in proper former wear; he was wearing a nice black Chinese robe today.

Japan groaned and a gloom cloud continued to loom over his head; he wanted to wear white but China protested. "It isn't the end of the world aru!" But to Japan it sure felt like it.

"Aniki what's wrong?" Korea also had formal wear and picked a sunflower to put in his hair as well.

"America-san is marrying Russia-san, American-san is marrying Russia-san, America-san..."

"I think his brain broke aru." Yao knew from the longest that Kiku was a bit too close to USA and would eventually develop something for the nation. He wondered what country didn't have some association or feelings for America, considering that he was in every business and the center of attention all the time.

Japan was having a hard time accepting the fact that his friend America was marrying the man who he not only disliked with a passion, but the most disliked nation in popularity polls. It didn't help the fact that it could have been him standing up there instead of the bigger man.

"I should have proposed, I should have proposed, I should have...."

"Well that means that Aniki is ours now right Yao?"

China blushed and a vein popped on his head. "How many times did I tell you to not call me by my name in public!"

"Awww but you're so cute China-san" The way Korea sounded like Japan made his face light up even further.

"Shhh aru!"

* * *

Matt smiled as he peered out into the crowd; everyone seemed to be here. Even countries like Turkey and Greece showed up. He laughed as he waved at Tony from the front row.

"Oi come on Arthur pull yourself together." France was laughing at how England was looking pale and squirming. "Me and Matt are the best men walking with the Bridesmaids and you have to escort American out since you are his père Je devine."

"I know I know!" Arthur tried to breath and compose himself but he had butterflies in his stomach. His fairy friends were rubbing his back and telling encouraging words.

"Ah there's Austria on the piano! Allez vont!" England hurried to the back to get America while the other two blonds prepared themselves.

* * *

Everyone quiet down when Roderich approached the grand piano in the church. He took a deep breath before playing the song; memories of his own wedding resurfacing. The Austrian man felt eyes on him and he almost face faultat the glare that Vash was giving him, who was mouthing, "Accept responsibility acknowledge!"

Seychelles came out first with the flowers; she protest that she wasn't the youngest nation but accepted the task with honor. Then Peter came out in a black tuxedo without his sailor hat and his hair/eyebrows groomed. The boy was speechless and quiet for once; never been to a wedding before and being acknowledge as a country for once. He stood next to Chell with the rings, who was all smiles.

Then came the bridesmaids as well as Matt and Francis; the girls were trying to not giggle themselves into fainting. Taiwan tried to wave at Japan and then pouted when the man was still chanting and drawing himself more into misery. Elizabeth was tight lip and tried to not bawl at the nostalgia of the whole ceremony. She glanced around while she was walking to met the eyes of Liechtenstein and Belgium; the younger woman waved behind her while the older girl winked, sending her more into a nervous wreak.

"Не беспокойся, брат, ну же - это счастливый день.." Ukraine smiled and lead her nervous sibling out into the great hall; everyone turned to stare at the two.

Russia tried to burn holes into the floor at the suddenly attention he was getting. He wasn't used to everyone looking at him like this. His sister gave his arm a squeeze and he smiled.

The groom had on a charcoal black suit as well as his scarf, but instead of it being light colored it was black as well. Ivan sighed with relief as he finally made it up to the alter with the others.

Then the music reached it's crescendo point and everyone turned again as they waited for the...'bride' to show up.

Alfred groaned; he didn't want to go out looking like this. "Iggy this isn't awesome! Everyone is going to laugh at me."

"Nobody is going to laugh you stupid git! Now come on!"

America gave a pout but walked out arm and arm with his father/brother figure England. The audience as well as the people at the alter gasped.

Out came America with England, but he had on a wedding dress, literally. The red was very vibrant and bright, along with the red band that was holding back the nation's hair, except for his ahoge hair strain. His red gloved hands was holding a bouquet and he was pouting noticeably.

"See I told you nobody is laughing you idiot."

"Whatever I bet they are in the inside!" England sighed but continued to walk with his former colony.

When they reached the alter Alfred pouted and grumbled at Russia's surprised look. "Don't laugh at me ok? They wouldn't let me get the tux; Poland said I would be beyond fashionably late to my own wedding."

"С чего ты взял, что я смеюсь над тобой? Ты выглядишь просто изумительно и очень мило."

America blushed and turned his head to the priest, who was U.N. He couldn't look at the way Ivan was staring at him.

U.N. blinked and nodded his head; figures that the United States would end up in drag in his own wedding.

"Well let's begin then. Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join these two men in holy matrimony..."

* * *

Italy blinked; he thought he heard something.

"Huh what's wrong Feli?" Lovino blinked at his brother slowly rising up.

"La Germania resta qui e guarda, io tornerò."

"Pff Qualunque." Romano pouted but he was concerned on the inside; he rarely see his younger brother open his eyes.

* * *

"Dammit!"

Prussia winced as he hopped on one foot; he almost fell over the large bin of weapons near the entrance.

He heard the priest and grinned. "So this must be the place then! Alright!" But where the hell was Belarus? He thought the woman was more determined than this; did she chicken out at the last minute or was she late?

No matter; he was going to start the party early! He was about to open the main doors until someone grabbed him from behind.

"What the hell..." He paused at North Italy glaring at him; wait Feliciano Vargas had his eyes open!

"You will not ruin this wedding Prussia..." An aura rose from his body. "Those two are happy together just like me and Doitsu."

"But but I love him! I can't let that bastard marry him!"

Italy closed his eyes and the aura was gone. "Oh?"

"Y...Yeah." Gilbert was nervous; he never seen Italy like this.

"Well too bad then Prussia! I like America like this Ve~" He pulled out his white flag on a stick. "Russia is nicer to me too; he doesn't try to force an union anymore or anything."

Dammit where was Belarus when he needed her? "But But....NO!"

"No but's Ve~" Gilbert wasn't prepared for the stick to whack him on the head.

* * *

"Psss...Doitsu Doitsu!"

"What?" Germany sighed; they were in the middle of the vows. He turned to see Italy waving at him. His boyfriend was lucky he was near the entrance with his maybe soon to be brother in law.

"What is it Feliciano?

"I caught Prussia I caught Prussia!"

"WHAT!" Ludwig almost screamed if it wasn't for his self control kicking in at the last minute. Excusing himself, he met Italy near the entrance.

"Prussia wanted to crash the wedding and take America for himself!" Feli pulled up a beat up Gilbert who had various lumps on his head and body. Every time the nation would protest and try to crash the ceremony, Italy would whack him with his stick.

"Oh Bruder...Meit Gott." The German man had a hard time believing he was the youngest.

Prussia only groaned; man that Italy was fierce when he was determined.

"Feli you did a good job." Ludwig kissed his boyfriend on the head, who only giggled and said "Ve~!"

"Come on you lästiger Idiot." Germany dragged his brother's body on the ground while his boyfriend followed them back to their seats.

* * *

"...Let them speak now or forever hold their peace..."

The entrance busted open and Belarus stormed in; a knife was in her mouth as well as several in her hands. She had her dark aura on full blast along with her crazy eyes glowing.

Everyone turned around to look at her, including the groom and the bride. Natalya paused and almost dropped the knife that she was holding.

"Ryu who is that?" A young girl with a Japanese wedding dress as well as an headband turned to her husband.

"I don't know blossom...." The man coughed and someone laughed in the audience.

"Ok! Way to go Ryu man!"

Everyone was quiet and Belarus wondered where the hell she was at; this was Dakota wasn't it?

Wait...did Gilbert say North or South Dakota? She groaned and almost smacked herself for being such a Я идиотка...

Knives still a blazing, she hurried to the next state over.

* * *

Italy laughed to himself; he heard Prussia's plan and thought it was a good idea to give Belarus that note to met him at North Dakota instead of South Dakota. He felt proud of himself for being so smart and helping a nice couple get married.

"Do you umm...Alfred F. Jones take umm...Ivan Braginsky to be your mate and lover? In sickness and health and trial and error?" U.N. didn't know what to say when America approached him and asked for the older man to be the priest in his wedding. It was kinda awkward standing here marrying both of the male nations he knew for such a long time.

"Y....yeah I do...." Alfred mumbled and was blushing redder than his dress.

"Do you umm...Ivan Braginsky take Alfred F. Jones to be your mate and lover? In sickness and health and trial and error?"

"Да I do." America tried not to faint as Russia grab a hold of his hands and smiled. He put the bright ruby ring on the younger nation's finger as his lover put the blue topaz on his own.

"So now before the company of friends and family these two nations are united and wed; you are both husband and...husband as well as friends. You may uh...kiss your mate I guess."

'So this is it; me and Ivan are...' A hand raised his veil and touched his face; America thought that the whole thing was getting to him and would fall out any minute. 'Oh come on! This is awesome! Kiss the man and be done with it!'

Closing his eyes and nodding; Ivan wasn't prepared for an armful of Alfred to leap up and kiss him. He only laughed and returned the kiss as everyone either screamed for joy or groaned in horror at the marriage.

U.N. shook his head but smiled; this wasn't the only time he had to do this. He turned to look at Austria, who was looking at the couple with a sad gaze.

* * *

Translations and Notes:

The three stooges: Alfred is calling them Moe (China,) Larry, (France,) and Curly, (Italy.) He is also referring to England as Shemp, one of the later stooges.

The vows I got from: .

gâteau de mariage: wedding cake

The 'other' bride used Al's wedding cake in a bachelorette party; they basically threw it at themselves and used it for wrestling/fighting/eating/etc. As well as on the stripper they had. The bride wanted to keep the little figure head of both of the men and uh...use it to get off on but was denied.

America said to get his bad taste from England due to eating the man's cooking for so many years and thinking it was 'good food.' Since all the comics show that Alfred is either eating some kind of restaurantfood, i.e. dunking donuts, subway, or mcdonalds for example, people believe he cannot cook at all or is just as bad as England.

Мудак: Jerk

America knows a LITTLE Chinese but not enough to use it fluently. He knows most of the languages of the G20 but talks Russian and English the most now.

Я тебя жопой на кол посажу: "I'm going to impale your ass on a stake." Another interpretation of what Russia says; it's basically being impaled to death. So yeah America is saying he is going to put a stick up England's ass if he doesn't shut up.

Do you know how hard it is to find Iceland desserts? I was trying to find something for celebrations but could only find treats; Slöngukaka or snake cake is a round spiral chocolate cake. Source is here: .com/wiki/Category:Icelandic_Desserts

Japan is referring to the nation as a whole; Russia sure isn't disliked in any Hetalia polls XD But of course Kiku is only speculating this....

Some people in Japan have arranged marriages even to this day and most Japanese men usually slowly court someone. Since Kiku had a crush(?) on Alfred he is complaining how he should of acted like an American and just jumped ahead and admitted his feelings.

père Je devine: His father I guess

Allez vont: Let's go

I have no idea how a wedding is suppose to start and what people do what. Sorry if this is completely bogus _ Btw Mattie is the best man as well as Francis while Lili, Taiwan, Elizabeth, Belgium, Philippines and Vietnam are bridesmaids.

Vash is talking about how Austria took his virginity and that he is suppose to marry him lol. Yes I am going to make a one shot about this.

Не беспокойся, брат, ну же - это счастливый день: Come on brother, this is a happy day.

С чего ты взял, что я смеюсь над тобой? Ты выглядишь просто изумительно и очень мило: Why would I laugh at you? You look beautiful and wonderful (or wonderful and dear.)

U.N. Is suppose to be U.N. I guess; I am assuming that since he looks old that he may have been around for a while and probably seen Roderich and Elizabeth get unionized as well or probably paid a part in it.

La Germania resta qui e guarda, io tornerò: Tell Germany to stay here I'll be back

Qualunque: Whatever

It's rare when Italy opens his eyes; period. There is a fan idea that usually when Italy opens his eyes it's either to show his true intentions (i.e. he's not an idiot,) or something good/bad is going to happen.

If you don't know by now; Doitsu is Germany in Japanese and what Italy calls Ludwig.

Mein Gott: My god

lästiger Idiot: Troublesome idiot

Can anyone guess what video game series I was making fun of when I did the part when Belarus crashes the wrong wedding?

Я идиотка: Fucking idiot

Both North and South Dakota have tons of Sunflowers X) But I think South has more though...

I arranged the vows and changed them around to suit our two guys instead of completely making them word for word.


	4. Chapter 4

Have my Cake and Eat it Too!

Part 4

By Otaku no Baka

I want to thank again everyone for reading this; even for people who didn't review and just favorite this! You guys are all really wonderful! I really want to reply to all my reviews but sometimes it's hard -.-; Still ***hugs and gives out cookies* **I love all you guys!

Finished both part at the same time; Mein Gott....I am currently doing chapter 5 as we speak (is it 5? I don't know anymore.)

Thank my wonderful Russian helper beta Tanya-San once again for everything and putting up with me being random _

I don't own Hetalia but I do own an America cosplay!

* * *

"Come on Japan!"

Kiku sighed woefully but continued to take pictures of the happy couple. Everyone was settling outside and waiting for the limos to come around and drive all the guests to the reception.

Ivan posed for what was the fifteenth time; he was more concerned about bigger things now that it was over. Like why wasn't Belarus here; he was happy yes but scared that she didn't show up.

Prussia sat on the steps outside the church and pouted sadly. So his epically awesome plan didn't work out after all...

"Gilbert." He turned to met Hungary who was looking at him with a sad gaze. "I know you're depressed but you will find someone you care about eventually. Cheer up alright? It isn't the end of the world since you let someone get away."

"That's easy for you to say. You still hang out and talk with Austria" He mumbled and was hit upside the head with a pan.

"How dare you say that!" She huffed. "I really meant what I said." Elizabeth pointed to her former husband, who was trying to back away from Switzerland. Vash was glaring with a rifle in hand and kept on saying, "Acknowledge me, Acknowledge me, Acknowledge me,"

"Oh yeah I remember; somehow Switzerland ended up getting Roderich to have sex with him for his first time."

"Mmmhmm.." Those two used to be friends and Vash was in such denial; he really did care about Austria. He just didn't want to admit his feelings until now because of past financial issues as well as politics.

The two were quiet for a moment; listening to the commotion of the nations. That was until Prussia broke the silence.

"Hey how about we hook up? We used to be friends Sie wissen?"

Hungary blushed and stared into Prussia's red eyes; he was about to speak again until she said. "Not a chance in hell."

"Huh! What!" He rose from his seat as she got up and walked over to Belgium and Ukraine.

Well it was a start; she used to hit him upside the head when he would ask her out.

* * *

"Oh wow...OH WOW!" America whooped; he knew it was a good idea to let Romano do this!

The drive over here wasn't fun at all. Cuba was the one who was in charge of driving his limo. He was like a demon; cursing and swerving along the way. Canada somehow ended up being in the front with the Cuban man; _somehow._ He thought they were going to crash after crossing that bridge, but somehow the ride got smoother after that.

Lovino smiled and escorted everyone into the Italian restaurant that they rented out in a hotel near the church. He was the one that hosted the wedding reception as well as set it up.

The whole dining hall was cover in various kinds of spreads; overhead were all the nation's flags as well as banners. Small candles were on each table as well as each country's flower.

"Come on in and make way to the tables please."

* * *

Once everyone got to their seats and settled down, a clinking noise was heard against a glass. Everyone turned to look at England out of his seat, who coughed.

"I ummm.." Francis tried to not laugh at how cute Arthur looked stuttering and blushing. "I just wanted to say thank everyone for coming, despite our differences. It really means a lot to my dear nation America."

"I also wanted to congratulate Alfred on his marriage and I hope that you will be happy for the rest of your time. If you need anything I will still be there to help you, even if you are no longer under my thumb. Also if you have any problems Russia I will listen to you as well."

Everyone was speechless; America was looking at England in awe. England didn't like the attention and sat back down.

"C'était magnifique mon cher England."

The nation scuffed. "Shut up Francis." But he still smiled and had that blush on his face.

"Oh wow...umm..." Canada got up next. "That was something hard to follow up on! But I'll try my best..." A few people was wondering who the hell was the best man.

"I wanted to say congratulations as well brother and that I hope you are happy; if you need someone to cry on or to make pancakes for you just come over to Canada. Ivan is welcomed as well here too. I really love you a lot Alfred and I hope for the best in this union; today and tomorrow."

Everyone clapped and shouted; America was on the verge of tears when it was all over.

After the two heart warming speeches, dinner was served. Everyone was shocked that the food in the buffet and tables were various kinds of cultures, from German sausages to yummy Switzerland cheese rolls.

All the nations at this point scattered around until the first dance, drinking heavy and just having a good time. Alfred sneaked off to hang around his brother, England and France.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband?" Matt was surprised to see America, dress and all, with two plates and a mouthful of hamburger.

"Nah." He mumbled around his food. The blond pointed to his mate, who was talking with his sister, the Baltic nations, and Poland. Poland was laughing at something and ignoring how Russia was literally glaring at him with doom.

"I can't believe you cooked good hamburgers and what is this?" England was shocked that his former nation could cook at all; he was kinda jealous.

"Beef stroganoff; you should know because they serve it in your country Iggy." America was munching on various kinds of meat Souvlaki with lemon and bread.

The Brit rolled his eyes but continued to eat his meal.

"Mmm...eating crepes as well as Encornets farcis brings back memories."

America wiggled his nose. "Everything from your country is kind..weird. I tried escargots de bourgogne and almost died!"

"You do know what that is right?" Matt chuckled as his bear was licking foir de gras with figs from it's plate.

"Now I do!"

France shook his head at how ignorant and common America was. "It's better than your Mcdonalds déchets."

"Hey don't be dissing Mcds! There's one in France too..with a foir de gras burger..." Alfred made another face and munched on his snack of blini topped with tons of yummy honey and condensed milk. He already ate three plates of awesome food and wanted dessert now.

"Although I have to admit I am impressed that you are eating Russian foods now; maybe there is hope for you yet."

Alfred stuck out his tongue at France but licked the white substance off his cheeks; it was splattered all over his face in globs. The three other men watched him and coughed.

"It looks like you have..."

"Shut up frog!" England didn't want to have more mental images then he had to!

The rest of the meal was in small talk, jibes, or in England's case kicks to France's shin.

"Alright is everyone done?" Lovino clapped his hands and shouted. "Well if you are all finished with your dinners, it is time for our happy couple to do the first dance!"

America gave a thumbs up to the three men on the table and ran out to the middle of the dining hall. He walked up to Russia and frowned at the nine centimeter high difference.

"Hmm, who would have guessed I would be dancing with you from all that's happened." America flushed at the arm around his waist as well as their fingers joined together.

"Yeah I know. We didn't have problems at first..." He recalled the first time he met Russia; it was when he was younger that he talked to a teenager version of the older nation. Alfred thought he was cool because of how cold and pale he was. Even despite their culture gaps, they still got along until sometime after the first World War.

"But it's better now; we have a new future ahead of us! A new past to form!" America closed his eyes and grinned.

Russia only chuckled and brought the nation closer to him. "Well there is one memory I do want to hang on to. I thought it was very amusing to see you in an afro."

America pouted but still kept his pace with the bigger man; he was grateful that he had on flats instead of the high heels that Poland insisted. "Oh come on it was 1970; everyone had platform shoes with goldfish and disco balls!" He was heading to the disco skating rink when Russia caught him in that outfit.

"Hey maybe we should totally bring that back! Like a disco bowling night!"

Ivan made a face and Alfred laughed harder. "Yeah I would love to see you try to outdo me."

"Да you probably would love to see me in platforms, but anything I have on is a treat for you." America rolled his eyes but laid his head on his lover's shoulder. He didn't notice that the other people joined them until a tap on Russia's shoulder interrupted them.

"Can I cut in?" It was England, who was trying to not glare at the bigger man.

Russia nodded and went ahead to dance with his sister. America laughed and put his hands on his hips.

"How are we going to do this Iggy? You're shorter than me."

"Just shut up and let me lead." America only chuckled and put his arms around the Brit's waist as well as his shoulder.

"Still can't believe you are married to that twit." England mumbled under his breath.

"He's not that bad Artie; he's a nation just like the rest of us." The British man dipped America before bringing him back to his feet.

"He's Russia; he's a lot different than us. Did I tell you that he broke Busby's chair?"

"Wait what were you doing with Busby's chair in the first place?" Alfred rose a blond eyebrow and England shook his head.

"Nothing. All I am saying is that you have my blessing but still be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again..."

'Like during the revolution and the civil war.' America sighed. "Yeah ok England I will."

The two of them continued to dance until the song ended; Arthur blushed when America kissed him on the head and ran over to his husband.

"It's time to cut the cake guys!" Lovino clapped his hands again as everyone rushed over to watch Alfred and Ivan cut the first slice. Ukraine giggled; kinda tipsy and wondered who was going to be taking the biggest first piece.

Both of the nations hoisted the piece of cake onto a plate. While Germany held the plate and Lovino put a pie between them (so they wouldn't cheat,) both nations took a bite at the same time.

Everyone stared at the cake and Alfred face faulted. He pouted and crossed his arms while Ivan just hugged him close with a smile, posing for the pictures.

"You do know you took the biggest piece right Al?" Matt sweat dropped and the Asian nations minus Japan were laughing their ass off.

France was catcalling and England was also embarrassed, "I guess he's the topping wife now oui?"

America blinked and Russia covered his face, even as the flashes went off from the cameras.

* * *

It was the time that everyone (or almost everyone,) was waiting for: the throwing of the bouquet and the garter.

"I can't believe you wore one." Matthew mumbled and America grimaced.

"Yeah blame Feliks as well as the tailors; they fucking insisted." He sighed, might as well get this over with.

Closing his eyes, America turned his back and threw it. The guys decided to at least try to go for it until it fell into the hands of Vash.

The nations just fell silent; Switzerland frowned and turned to Austria. "You know what you have to do."

"Ahhh!" The usually high strung man hid behind Hungary. Elizabeth sighed; she was at a loss. She could defend her ex husband but what kind of woman would that make her.

"You need to take responsibility _Roderich._" She gave the man a push into Vash; who almost screamed at being caught by the younger man. Their eyes met and Vash actually gave a real smile for once followed by a blush.

"Bye bye!" Elizabeth laughed as Austria was being dragged off by a googly eyed Swiss man. They were kinda of hot now that you mention it...She wondering if they wouldn't mind if she joined in; taking pictures of course.

The other remaining guests sweat dropped and America laughed. "Alright now it's time for the bouquet throwing."

All the girls scrambled to catch the bundle of flowers that Alfred was about to throw. The blond haired man shrugged but turned around again and threw it.

It was like watching a train wreak; all the women were literally fighting over the bundle of flowers.

Hair was pulled, clothing was torn, feet were put into mouths.

The flowers sailed into the air and landed on the lap of one moody Kiku Honda. The whole hall was deathly silent.

"Wow I know who's wedding I am going to next then!" Alfred laughed and Japan wondered what was going on; can he sulk in peace?

He noticed the flowers on his lap and the stares, especially one of Taiwan. The Japanese nation shivered and rose up.

"N....Nani? Oh....Kami-sama!" He face palmed himself and groaned. "No I don't...I...."

All the women sighed and Japan tried to find himself a way out of such a mess. The rest of the wedding after party went without hassle. Wine and Champagne were served, (or in Russia's case re-checked vodka,) and no insane antics happened funny enough, (well besides the usual.)

"Mmmm...good cake." America moaned around his piece. He really loved how his awesome wedding cake came out; it was all the nations around each tower, with him and Russia on the top. Each one had their respective casual clothing on but the special part was that the two figures of him and his husband had joined hands.

Not only did it come out good, but it was also the best velvet cake he had _**ever.**_ God it was almost better than sex....almost.

He blinked and felt Russia stare at him out of the corner of his eye. "Could I have some?"

"Yeah here have a bit." He held up a forkful and gasped when the nation licked the frosting right off of his face.

America groaned as his husband kissed him again; pushing his tongue in his mouth to taste all of the red velvet. When Russia parted and licked his lips, he felt himself dazed and a bit hotter.

"H...hey... at least wait until we get to the place ok?" He wanted to play in the sunflowers with Ivan a bit before they went to the secret place he planned out. Hell he wanted to leave too because through out the wedding Ukraine, Poland as well as a drunk Matt were chanting something called, "Горько, горько," which would make Georgia groan and the others were told that they also have to say this. When they were forced to kiss each other, they had to keep doing it depending on how many times the guests counted in Russian.

America kissed Russia a total of ten times already for about ten seconds to twenty seconds each time. The last kiss was pretty bad when the larger nation started to stroke nantucket along with sticking his tongue in his mouth; causing him to be half hard and sweaty under his skirt.

Russia rolled his eyes but nodded. "Я бы лучше взял тебя прямо здесь и сейчас."

"Geez man; you're just Похотливый снеговик ." The Russian only giggled at his mate's comment.

America rose from his seat. "Alright everyone, we have a plane to catch so you guys keep having fun. Lovino could you do me a favor and save the top tower for me as well as clean up?"

Romano nodded; he wasn't prepared for the hug that America gave him. "Thank for everything; you did a really awesome job."

"B...bah." Lovino frowned and blushed but patted the other nation's back.

With hugs and waves, the newlyweds exited their reception and left the other nations to their own devices.

"Never thought Russia to be like that..." France snickered; he seen how the two were kissing each other and the way Ivan ate the cake off of America's face. Of all the times he met the man he never thought he would look so desirable.

"Mmmm..." England only sipped on his tea that they served with the cake; such a nice cup of earl gray. "At least the ingrate could have stayed a bit longer and danced one last time."

"It's alright it's Alfred's wedding night after all." Matt laughed and snorted; he was still kinda tipsy but sobered up a bit. Arthur almost spit out his tea at the image in his head.

"Didn't I tell you two to stop giving me ideas! You're just as bad as this frog Canada!"

"It's not my fault you caught them in the act and you need to release some sexual tension." At Matthew's shocked amused gasp England almost cracked the cup in half.

"Shut up frog!"

* * *

"I want to thank you Feli for helping those two."

"Oh tiz nuffing." Italy mumbled around his forkful of cake. He was sitting with Germany and a gloomy depressed Japan, who was trying to avoid a drunk Taiwan like the plague.

"_*Gulp*_ I just wanted to see Russia as happy as me." Ludwig blushed at his boyfriend's statement.

"Feli I..." Germany blushed; could he do it? Finally?

"Would you marry me?"

North Italy almost dropped his fork. "Ve~?"

"I uhh..I wanted us to be like them and uh..." Dammit he wasn't used to this. He was afraid that he would tell him off like last time.

"Yay of course Doitsu!" Italy launched himself on top of his now fiance and Germany blushed even further.

"Hey...hey! No inappropriate actions now!"

"But Doitsu I'm so happy; even happier than the time you said you liked me and drew that picture!"

"You...remembered that?" The man nodded his head quickly.

"Si Si I remember that and the time in the shower...."

Germany covered his mouth and shook his head. "That's enough, I'm just happy that you said yes this time."

At Italy's questioning glance he removed his hand. "What do you mean Doitsu? This was the first time you proposed to me..."

"You don't remember the other time?"

"What other time?"

There was silence, even with the laughter of the other nations. Ludwig shook his head and laughed.

"It doesn't matter! Now that you accepted let's try to accomplish what else I wanted to do in this aftermath."

"What is it?" Italy cocked his head.

"Operation: cheer up Japan and get him laid."

Kiku spit out his champagne; he didn't like how his allies were looking at him. "L...lie! Lie! LIE!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Alfred?"

Russia blinked; it was evening outside. His lover ran outside to this open field of sunflowers; he was so flabbergasted that he didn't notice that the young nation hide himself in the flowers.

So he ran in after him; parting the flowers gently and trying to trace where his mate might have gone. He felt something near his foot and peered down to see America lying in a dip in the middle of the field.

"I never realized how awesome sunflowers were until I met you. Such a common plant in my country has such big meaning to you doesn't it?"

"Да. Most plants cannot grown in my country because of the snow and ice. Sunflowers need lots of sunlight and the yellow petals even remind me of it's rays; the ever so warm sun." He felt something tug at his scarf and he laughed as he was pulled down next to his love. They rumbled around a bit; kissing, nipping and chuckling before settling down in an fatigued heap.

"W...we could sleep out here and make love to each other my own Солнышко мое." Russia laid back and heard America snort.

"Yeah you would like that with all the sunflowers watching us." The blond laughed and kissed his ash blond haired husband again. "Mmmm..it would be fun but then we would miss our plane ride."

They both stayed there for a minute; looking at the stars. Alfred enjoyed moments like this because most of his states had so much pollution so that he couldn't even see the sky.

A hand clasped his own and he wrapped his fingers around it. "Hey Ivan...I really do love you you know. Being married is kind of an adventure; a really awesome adventure."

"Hmmm...you're right, even though we don't get along all the time." It was more than sex; they would get into serious conversations and even have arguments, but they would bounce back no matter how heated they became. They knew that they were different and tried to respect their differences in mutually devotion.

* * *

Alfred grumbled as he settled into his seat; he really wanted to get the hell out of this dress.

After they watched the stars for a moment it took some convincing on Alfred's part to get Russia to get up and travel with him. America didn't know what location to pick at first, but thought that Ivan would enjoy going to Hawaii.

'It's hot and hot; he says it's always cold in Moscow so he would probably enjoy the heat.' Most of the other places were either cold or too local. He thought about taking him to that state and then probably go to Nevada when his birthday comes up; since both places were lively and exuberant.

'We can go to the beach and just relax; the two of us.' He turned to look at his sleeping husband, who had a smile on his face. In his arms was a bouquet of sunflowers from Dakota, his own wedding souvenir.

America only gave a smile; taking off his glasses he gave one final kiss to his husband before settling down himself.

* * *

No this isn't the end; there is about three to four more chapters left. Maybe more w Oh and Belarus isn't gone by the way....oh no lol.

Next part is the Honeymoon among other things....

_**Translations and notes**_:

Acknowledge me: This is from the comic with the chibi versions of HRE as well as Italy saying this constantly. Vash is trying to impose himself and get Austria to acknowledge him as a lover now.

Sie wissen: I guess

The Wedding reception is suppose to be: Guest and wedding people come in after the photo taking and are seated to their tables, Father gives a speech, Best man then gives a speech, everyone eats, drinks, be marry, and then the newlyweds dance. After that it's the cutting of the cake, bouquet, etc. I added some Russian themes as well. The biting of the first slice is basically the couple cut the first piece and each take a bite; a pie is held in between so that they won't cheat. Whoever takes the bigger piece is suppose to be the more dominate one in the relationship, which is why everyone is laughing.

C'était magnifique mon cher: So wonderful my dear

Beef stroganoff: Originated in Russia since 1861 but became a world wide dish over the decades. In the Uk, the usually serve it over rice and use a creamy white wine receipe for it. Source is here: .org/wiki/Beef_Stroganoff

Crepes: French pancakes; not everyone knows this :D

Encornets farcis: Cuttlefish stuffed with sausage meat and herbs.

escargots de bourgogne: Snails baked in their shells with parsley butter.

Déchets: rubbish

foir de gras: fat goose or fowl liver that's not only popular in France but America and other European countries as well. It can be served cold or hot. The Mcds in France may or may not serve an actual foir de gras burger.

Souvlaki: A greek kind of meal that is consisted of small pieces of meat and sometimes vegetables grilled on a skewer. It may be served as is, in a pita sandwich, or on a dinner plate with fried potatoes or pilaf.

Blini: A Russian pancake that is made with yeast. Alfred is eating a rolled up one with honey and sweeten condensed milk so it looks like...you know.

America is suppose to be shorter than Russia by 8 to 9 centimeters or basically five to seven inches more or less.

Disco bowling night is an tribute to that story from the Hetalia kink meme about the disco bowling nations as well as the 'manly' sleep over that Prussia, Toris, and Ivan tried to crash and failed. It should be in the Russiamerica LJ as well for the archived Russiamerica prompts.

Горько, горько: Basically means bitter bitter. Wedding guest in Russian themed weddings chant this and the newlyweds have to kiss. Then they count in Russian to whatever number of their choosing and have to kiss for that long. Ukraine, Matt, and Hungary were abusing the hell out of this.

Nani: What

I want to draw that cake from Russia and America's wedding but I got enough to do already _***sighs* **_When I mean 'casual clothes,' I mean all the outfits from the character cds more or less (along with variations from the nations that don't have a cd out yet.)

Я бы лучше взял тебя прямо здесь и сейчас: I rather just take you right now.

Похотливый снеговик: Horny snowman

Lie: No

I had a hell of a hard time figuring out what I should do for the honeymoon. I wanted to do Nevada at first but that's for the other chapter so Hawaii it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Have my Cake and Eat it too!

Part 5

By Otaku no Baka

Thanks again for the reviews/favorites and everything!*Bows* here is the lemon; funny enough the next three chapters should be nothing but lemon (or four...my god....) but here is the first one. There's still four chapters then a two part epiloge after that (the only other thing I will make is that swiss/austria one shot but that's it.)

Sorry it took so long! I have to work crazy hours almost non stop; I am preparing for Anime Central which is in May. (I'm cosplaying America so I am going to get as much Russiamerica doujinshi as possible as well as grope/kiss any Russia cosplayer that I see X3 ) So even though I did this chapter I had to seriously clean it up and confirm some canon base for Spain. I'm trying to read the comic again so that everyone isn't off base =_=

Oi I am not happy with this lemon; I tried to fix it, tried to make it longer, and did tons of other crap but it still doesn't seem right to me :( *sighs*

If I owned Hetalia, the Gakuen game would be done by now!

* * *

"Lovino."

Southern Italy sighed; he was eating what was left over from the wedding party. Since he was the host he had to save and eat his meal last. Of course everyone now was drunk and either passed out in their meals or doing something crazy.

"What is it Spain?" He was watching how Japan was literally trying to fend off a drunk Taiwan from ripping his clothing off. Gilbert and Switzerland were arguing and fighting in the corner with a depressed looking Austria as well as a too happy looking Hungary.

Romano shook his head and munched on his vinegret salad with fresh pickled cucumbers. He ate some really good ravioli earlier and wanted to finish it off with something light.

"There's so much amor in the air, maybe we should join them si?"

"Hell are you stupid or something?" He glared at the Spanish man. "Look at these people; can you believe we are suppose to be the pride of the world?"

Cuba and Canada were singing some random Spanish song; the blond was sitting on the man's lap. Ukraine was passed out in her own salad next to the Italian man, snoring lightly. Georgia was right next to her asleep, with a tomato and pieces of strawberry in his hair.

Antonio shrugged. "It's not that bad; nobody is fighting and there are no wars and everyone is having a good time." Spain wrapped an arm around Romano, who bristled up and hissed like a cat. "Maybe you should relax a little yourself si?"

"Whatever! You just want to get laid some more!" Lovino scooted away and pouted; still trying to enjoy his meal.

"Por qué me molesto? Ah sí es porque usted es tan mono." Spain moved closer again and pulled on the man's hair curl. He laughed as Romano tried to punch him and get away at the same time.

Antonio leaned in close, his voice going deeper. "You need to relax mi amor. If you don't do it yourself then I will do it for you."

"Ah...ok...just stop!" Lovino closed his eyes and tried to fight back the pleasure he was getting from this. Damn he was half hard from his voice and his touch alone. Spain was going to pay!

The man smiled and let him go. "Ah, Entonces me escuchará..." He couldn't finish his sentence because he was socked in the face.

"Bastard! I don't know why I deal with you!" South Italy huffed and crossed his arms.

Spain groaned and rubbed his black eye. Damn his partner's tsundere tendencies."You didn't say that when I gave you a blow-"

"Chiudere!" He did not want to be reminded of the drunk bachelor party_**ever. **_Bad enough he ended up having sex with that potato bastard and his brother! He seriously could not remember what the hell he did half of that night.

There was silence between the two. Both nations were listening to the arguments as well as the drunks romping the post party.

"How about I propose to you then? That way I can always watch you and can give you more release?" Romano was so much nicer after he got laid Spain noted.

"Cosa ... cosa!" But he couldn't finish his sentence as Antonio came in close again. "Why should I marry you?"

"Why not?"

"I...I told you I wanted three meals a day minimum, pizza, and siestas with pasta..."

"I can agree to that." Spain wasn't going to let up; he was practically the man's boyfriend so why not take it all the way? Hell since he was younger he saved his ass more times than he could count and comforted when his brother didn't read the atmosphere and said the wrong things.

"But...But.." Antonio sighed and just kissed him on the lips. He pulled back to stare into Romano's eyes again.

"Si, just say yes."

Lovino had a blush on his face; his mouth still open in shock. Spain wanted to laugh at the look on the normally prissy man's face. He was so cute~

The spell was broken when he was shoved away. Romano was wiping his mouth over and over again on his arm sleeve.

"Son of a bitch! How dare you!" South Italy punched the man again in the face, giving him another black eye. "Go to hell!"

"You never did answer my question Romano." Sigh this was getting annoying; he couldn't see straight now.

The man huffed and turned around in his seat; going back to his meal. Spain had to strain his ears to hear the whispered, "Forse."

The Spanish nation smiled and sat down next to Romano again; feeling more accomplished today.

* * *

Russia sipped on his third glass of _Piña colada_ vodka.

They arrived in Hawaii, which shocked him to no end, and set up their vacation near Maui. He was tired from the wedding as well as the lingering feeling that his sister might pop out at any moment.

"You go get us some drinks while I order us some room service!" Russia tried really hard to not make a face at the idea of his lover eating more, especially from the buffet they had at their wedding. The only reason why he had to make this trip is because his 'wife' was technically underage.

So that's how he ended up in the open bar near the hotel. He had a bottle of vodka in his lap as well as the glass in his hand. He couldn't remember how many weird vodka drinks he tried here; most of them too sickeningly sweet but did the job. Russia wasn't used to all of this heat but it was better than the cold.

Anything was better than the cold in his country.

"You just got married right?" The bartender asked the other man. He was a young looking tanned guy with long raven hair that reached his shoulders, a thin white shirt, and a grass skirt on his hips. Amused chocolate colored eyes have been watching as his customer drank drink after drink like he was a seasoned veteren.

"Да..." Russia swayed lightly in his seat; maybe he shouldn't drink anymore. He wasn't drunk to the point of making a mockery of himself but he felt really really buzzed.

"Must be a nice thing being with the United States of America." Violet eyes blinked; even half drunk Ivan was still aware on how personal this man was.

"How do you know who America is?"

The man shrugged again, his shoulder length hair waving along with the motion. "Name's Maui but you probably never seen me before. Alfred likes to visit here every once in a while when he's not going to summits."

'Oh so that's who he was; another person like them.' Russia nodded and found himself giggling.

"Maybe you should go to your room, it look like you had enough and one hell of a day. Go have fun with your husband."

"Да I will..." Drinking the rest of his exotic fruity drink in one gulp, he staggered slightly and walked over to the elevator.

Maui shook his head; he remember Hawaii was telling him the other day that America was marrying himself off to the Russia federation but had to see it to believe it.

* * *

Ivan frowned as he tried to open the door which for some reason he was seeing two of. 'Dammit maybe I need to lay down.' He laughed to himself again, scaring some people who were loitering outside in the halls. 'No what I need is some Alfred!'

"Amerika!" He popped it with a click and laughed; waving his arms. It scared America who was eating some Flan De Coco and made him drop his fork to the floor.

"Дьявол." Russia shook his head; cursing his slow reaction time. His eyes were half mooned over as he watched the fork fall to the carpet. He was hopping that his lover would not drop his fork anywhere where they were at. 'Черт, это плохая примета .'

"Hell Ivan you scared me!" Alfred laughed and motioned his lover to come over. "You look drunk man; knew it was a bad idea to let you get the drinks!" The blond finally got a chance to dress down, sitting on the bed crossed legged in only his long cami slip and thigh high stockings. He was watching some random anime program before his husband came stumbling in.

Russia blinked; what was he thinking about again? …Oh yeah, he was going to eat his lover alive. He haven't gotten laid in what? Two weeks? Three? Since the...since the trip in Japan?

Hell he didn't know anymore.

Ivan stumbled over to the bed and instead of kissing his lover like he wanted to, ended up falling face first on the bed next to him.

America sighed and shook his head, picking up a clean spoon from the tray on the desk. "Man did you even bring me anything?"

"Конечно." But it was muffled in the blankets. Russia slowly moved his hand to show him a bottle of blueberry vodka.

Alfred sighed; well his lover wasn't completely trashed yet but he was damn close. Hanging around a drunk Russia wasn't bad by himself since the man couldn't humiliate him. His lover tend to strip naked and try to have sex with him in public when he was intoxicated.

'Maybe he's an exhibitionist deep down.' America shrugged and topped off the bottle of blueberry alcohol.

* * *

America sighed and let out a happy buzzed breath; drinking a quarter of the bottle by himself. He was still watching cable programs on the television while his husband was lightly snoring next to him. The blond managed to get at least half of his lover's suit off, since Russia was suppose to just get alcohol and come back in the room to dress down.

'So I'm officially married now; the Federation of Russia and America.' He was suppose to go over the paper work of their union sometime after the wedding but he didn't care. He was going to procrastinate like a bitch and not even his boss was going to stop him. His birthday was right around the corner too? Hell yeah!

"Fuck it's hot." His cami was sticking to his body and his nipples were hard, erect nubs straining against the material. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, thinking about crashing for the night.

Well until an arm reached around and pulled him to the bed. "W...What!" He sputtered until he was kissed and tasted vodka with something that was distinguishably mint.

"I...Ivan.." He wanted to say "Take your ass back to sleep," but didn't have the heart. The man changed his position so that he was looming over his lover.

"Alfred." America shivered at how his voice suddenly became deeper; it was creepy that his pitch would change when Russia was drunk and turned on. "We never did finish the honey moon yes?"

"Because you're half drunk you bastard."

Russia blinked and closed one eye; looking more childish as he contemplated that. "Да I guess I am?" He shrugged and giggled. "Still I get to do you my очаровательный подсолнечник."

Fuuuu....America closed his eyes as that last word was whispered in his ear. He could feel hot breath blowing softly on him and a nose rubbing against his lobe. "So...delicious."

He groaned as he felt large hands rub against his chest under the sticky cami. The other hand was busy tracing his covered thighs. That mouth was still near his ear, nibbling and licking the contours.

'Oh God I'm hard and he barely touched me...' "Russia..."

"Mmm?"

"It's...It's too fucking hot to do this." He blushed and tried to not look at how Ivan was staring at him like he kicked his puppy.

The bigger man stopped for a moment before chuckling darkly in his ear. "How about I cold you off then?"

Ivan sat up on his knees and pulled off the country's top; he threw it over his shoulder without even blinking. Then sitting up he started to slowly take off his black dress shirt. As America watched him pull it open bit by bit, he didn't care if it was ninety degrees even with the air on in their room.

By all appearances, Russia seemed to be fat, but under all of those clothes and layers he was actually muscular and solid, god he was solid. Alfred was practically drooling as his lover shrugged off his shirt seductively and sat back on his haunches to get his pants.

He had to touch him, he had to. Fingers reached up to feel those hard abs and were slapped away. "Нет."

'No? Oh it was on.' He couldn't take it anymore as the man slowly unbutton his pants and just left it open a crack to tease. America sat up and tackled Russia over the side of the bed and to the ground.

They barely rolled around until he was on top. "Now I get to tease you you son of a bitch."

The man laughed; his ash hair tousled and disheveled.. The scarf was under him but long enough not to be a hindrance. "Давай, двигайся." He was still high and horny and just wanted to get it on, even though it was so much fun tormenting his lover.

America leaned down and started to kiss and lick the man's pecs. He moaned as he tasted the harden muscle under him before tracing a path to the Russian man's nipples. He lapped at the harden nub, latching his mouth and sucking on the dark peach colored nipple.

His other hand was twisting and pulling the other nipple and he realized that he was virtually humping against his husband's leg. 'Damn, I'm the one losing it.'

Give the nipple one final nip, he trailed his mouth downward. He licked and tasted the skin around that flat hard stomach; dipping his tongue into the man's bellybutton before his chin hit the waistband of his mate's boxers.

America froze. Russia blinked and sat up on his eyebrows watching him. It felt really good what his lover was doing but he was wondering why in General Winter hell he stopped. "Что случилось?" He slurred on the last word slightly.

"Ничего! Лежи тихо!" Alfred frowned and was pulling his hair internally. He gripped his teeth along the rim of the Russian man's boxers and was almost hit in the face with the dripping sticky massive erection. The blond gulped and paled, trying to not stare at the smooth two toned cock.

Russia laughed and wondered what his love was going to do now. The first time they had sex America was shocked on how true the condom war was; everything was bigger in Russia.

He wondered in his half hazy mind if his sweetheart was going to suck him off. Ivan was delighted when he started to sleep with the other nation and discovered that he never performed oral sex with anyone, man or woman. It was very cute when his sunflower tried to give him a blow job and complained how he couldn't even get a quarter of his dick in his mouth.

America cursed and glared at his lover who was still laughing at him; covering his mouth. He could do this! Just because he received it doesn't mean he couldn't perform it! Pushing a strain of his hair back, he opened his mouth and put the head of that monster cock in his mouth.

"...That's it." Part of him wanted to smile at how Ivan leaned back and closed his eyes. He started to move his head further, curling and lapping his tongue along the girth of it. When he had at least a quarter of it in his mouth his gag reflexes kicked in and he had to pull back a bit.

'Fucking not cool!' Part of him wanted to just try to take it all but he recalled what happened _**that time**_ and grimaced. He didn't want Ivan to laugh his ass off again rubbing his back as he sobbed in shame.

He sighed and just decided to try to do with what he could. The blond nation took what he could down and sucked; moving his head up and down as far as it can.

"Да, вот так... Работай языком... Ааа, как хорошо...." Russia petted those blond locks and sighed; secretly plotting way to get his lover to grow his hair longer. His little sunbeam was too cute trying to pleasure him and it felt very very nice. Even without deep throating him he still made up with his mouth and hands, pumping and squeezing the rest.

America groaned as he moved up and off of the member. He curled his tongue and licked around the man's cock like it was a good treat. Russia always tasted strange to him; like a combination of that vodka he drank all the time along with spices. His pre-cum alone could already make him hard as a rock.

"Mmm..." He groaned, parting from the ashen hair man's cock for a moment. His lips went south and latched onto a testicle; pulling it into his mouth and sucking. His fingers didn't leave the man empty handed, stroking his lover's cock with one hand and using the other to play with the leaking dripping pre-cum oozing from the tip. Alfred felt the man jerk under him suddenly and decided to put that away for later use. Letting it drop from his mouth, he traced his tongue back up to the tip of the dripping cock and took it down again.

"F...Fuck..." Damn his weak spot. Russia was grateful that America didn't decide to abuse such a place and resumed in sucking him off. He sat up again and watched as how Alfred bobbed his head up and down, the spit adding less friction and making him move faster. Ivan watched as how the blond's back was arched and his butt wiggled in the air. He still had on those stripped panties and his streaming cock was poking out from the waistband of them.

He leaned back and groaned as he felt the nation attack his balls again; rolling and massaging them. The Russian man knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate; the alcohol, his lover's enthusiasm as well as not getting laid in a while made him reach the breaking point a lot sooner.

America wanted to scream for joy; all the noises that horny snowman was making showed that he was doing an awesome job! He was so caught up in his self that he wasn't prepared for the gush that invaded his mouth.

"Ahhhh..." Russia held his lover's head down as he came into that hot mouth; making sure that he got all of it. Fingers were pushing against his hips and part of his hazy mind got the message; he left Alfred go as he started to cough and sputter.

Ivan took a few moments to catch his breath before he sat up again; it seemed to be that his love was choking. He slowly patted him on the back. "Was it too much?"

The American only coughed and closed his mouth. Russia was getting turned on again on how his own juices were dripping from his mouth. He swallowed and started cussing his husband out.

"Fuck..why don't you warm me when you do that! You come like a damn geyser!" Alfred rubbed his mouth and his eyes. Russia did that shit last time they had a quickie and he sucked him off. He did not find it amusing when he had to explain why he kept hacking and blowing his nose at the summit. His mouth was sore for days after that.

'It still feels like it's stuck in my throat; it was too thick this time.' He glared at how Ivan was tittering like a woman or something.

America sighed and pushed his lover, who fell over laughing still. He climbed on top of him and Russia gave him a look that said now what?

Alfred sat down on the Russian man's waist and then realized he was lacking something. Ivan blinked as the weight dispersed and listen to his 'wife' rummage around the room. 'Oh Alfred is so amusing, this is why I care for him so.'

"Got it!" America appeared in his sight of vision again. Russia still felt the warmth of the vodka as well as his lover's body as he sat on his lap.

"Kiwi flavored lube; I don't know how awesome it is though..." Most stuff was great from his own country but this he was doubtful. He opened the top and grimaced how it smelt like a smoothie. 'Well I got nothing else...'

"I want you to watch me you socialist bastard." Blue eyes glared at him with lust and mirth. Alfred poured some of the green stuff on his fingers and reached behind his back. "Ahh...a..h...."

Ivan bit his lip; his lover never did this before. Usually it was him doing all the preparations when they made love or their tryst at the summits. He watched those sticky fingers impaled that ass slowly; stretching and spreading the man's inner walls.

America panted and started to breath in and out. He almost lost it when he pushed two fingers in himself. He slipped a third one in, knowing that this wasn't as big as his lover's cock but it was close. The American was trying to find that special place in his body that Ivan would always end up stroking and teasing him.

'Th...there!' He felt a nub and brushed his fingers against it; the reaction was instant. "D..Damn!" He moaned, bucking and pushing against his hand. America half smiled at the smothering look that Russia was giving him. 'S..Serve him right for being a xренов динамист all those times....'

Using one hand to touch his nipples, he literally started to fuck himself on his hand. He would hit that spot so often, making his cock twitch and convulse. America still felt his lover's erection under him and grind against it.

Alfred eeped at the suddenly whoosh and how a glaring husky Russian was in his face. He laughed, his hair a mess and his arms around his head. 'What the hell happen?'

He didn't have time to process it with his lust filled brain because Ivan was on him, kissing wildly and sloppily. America groaned and kissed him back; tongues battling in the air before sloshing together again. Alfred wanted to put his hand through his husband's hair but felt that he couldn't move his hands.

They parted in a mess; saliva on their lips and face. Ivan couldn't take it anymore and decided to tackled his lover over and tied his hands with his scarf while he was kissing him. " Настало время платить по счетам, Альфред."

America laughed nervously but squirmed when fingers rubbed and stroked his hair point. "Ahh...Fuck Ivan that's **DIRTY**...."

The Russian man smiled evilly and started to chant. Now to anyone else this would have scared the shit out of them but this only made America more turned on.

He groaned and twisted against the bindings; normally if he wasn't so turned on he would break out of it and wrestle with his lover some more. But that bastard had to be unheroic and get him to the breaking point by abusing his one weak spot.

"Say it Alfred, say what you want."

He wanted to say never but ohhhh....fuck he was stroking his cock along with his hair strain. The blond's eyes rolled back in his head and he felt his toes curl. He was going to cum any minute like this.

The hands stopped and he panted; feeling like he ran a marathon. America was sticky all over and he sluggishly open his eyes to glare.

Russia knew the limits of his lover and when he was going to go over the edge from all their encounters. He half smiled and put his fingers in his mouth, licking off the sticky pre-cum. Blue eyes still had that fire in them despite him having the advantage.

Alfred's taste was something he wasn't going to tire of; it was all the things he loathed in the past and appreciated now. It was freedom, it was ice cream, and it was energy all rolled into one. The Perl of Capitalism he supposed.

"Just do it already you bastard and stop teasing me!" Russia smirked but position himself; feeling his mate rub his ass against the head of his cock. The action caused him to thrust a bit more forward than normally, sheathing his whole erection in one go.

"GOD!" Alfred cried out and arched his back from the suddenness of being full. His fingers gripped the carpet and literally ripped it out as he came all over his chest and face.

"Черт..." He cursed a few more times at the walls spasming and gripping his cock painfully, reminding him of their first encounter. Ivan tried to compose himself so he wouldn't come so soon. He opened his eyes and the sight almost did it for him anyway.

Alfred's whole face as well as his chest was covered in sperm; the white substance pooling on his skin. He was gasping and panting, his tongue lapping away bits of his own juices as his body shook from it's orgasm.

His alcohol and lust filled mind promptly went out the door and he stop caring about holding off. Grabbing both of his lover's thighs, Russia started to move in America in full earnest. He leaned over and licked off his lover's cum, kissing him when he reached his mouth.

Alfred's brain was in sensory over load. His husband was hitting that spot dead on in his body and his half erect cock was rubbing between both of their bodies. "Ah...n..u...gh..I'm...I'm going to com..e again.." The American bit his lip to keep from hearing more of his desperate voice.

Russia groaned as he felt the man's ass squeeze and grip his cock. He grabbed his lover's erection, rubbing the foreskin over the head and stroking it along with his thrusts. Sweat pooled off of his face and he blew strains of hair away. He was focused at the bobbing piece of hair that moved along with them and reached up with one of his hands to stroke it again.

"AARGGGGGGGG!" Part of him got such satisfaction that his lover lost it and was screaming now in passion. He leaned his head over and latched onto Alfred's neck; sucking and biting as his cock jerked and emptied all of cum inside of him.

Both men laid there exhausted and almost to the point of passing out. They listened to the overhead fan as well as the tv that was still blaring in the room.

"Fuck." American groaned; it was good but he felt like hell. The weight of the man under him was much more obvious as well as how sticky and nasty he felt. "Hey don't' go to sleep on me Vanya." He winced at how bad his voice sound.

* * *

Belarus growled and stomped into the hotel; she was drenched from head to toe. The dress she had on was sticking to her like a second skin and anyone who wasn't afraid of her look got a free show by the way it pressed against her erected nipples.

The woman was beyond pissed; she went to the chapel to find out that everyone left but the United Nation. So she smelled out her brother and followed him to an Italian restaurant, where she witnessed nothing but drunk or snogging nations.

She tried to wake up her drunk sister, who only laughed and mumbled random nonsense. It took much effort on her part but she managed to find Prussia again and held him at knife point on where the location of her brother was. The light blond woman didn't understand why he suddenly gave up the ghost and decided to follow her brother half way across the United States of America.

Natalya could find her brother if he was within a certain radius and after arriving in Maui tried to travel to this hotel to only be caught in a storm. No drivers would come all the way here so she had to walk from the terminal to this god forsaken place.

Maui raised an eyebrow at the woman who stomped in here; an dark aura surrounding her and making most of the customers stay at least a foot away from her. He sighed and wondered who was she and why she was messing up his hotel business.

Part of him had an idea and prayed that America knew how to handle this psycho.

* * *

She tried to search for her brother's energy; she smelled vodka and ran up the stairs to the third floor. Ignoring the stares as well as how the water was clotting up her hair and dripping all over the place, Belarus stopped at the door.

"Братик здесь." The teenaged body woman turned the door handle as if it would open for her. Finding it locked, she started to scratch and growl. " Братик зде-е-есь."

* * *

Ivan groaned; his head hurt and body hurt in a few places. He tried to sit up and ease out of his lover until he heard something. It sounded like scratching and the door knob handle was jiggling.

'Oh god that can't be what I think it is.'

"Hey Vanya can you get off me? Let's take a shower..." Alfred was tired but kinda wanted to do a kinky wash up with his husband. His brain wasn't in complete order and didn't notice the atmosphere.

Both men jumped as the door was split in two, broke open. Half of it ajar on the handle and the other half was on the floor. They yelled at the dark looming figure that appeared in it.

"Brother, let's get married......" She paused and face-faulted; her young mock innocent face showing shock instead of it's usual insane look.

There was her brother and that...American whore...both on the floor and in the aftermaths of what appeared to be a sexual encounter. Her brother was on top of that American and she noticed the marks all over his body as well as the blonds.

Oh no what left her in shock was the smell, the love juices all over both of them, as well as the site of her brother's...penis. Belarus was a cross between jizzing in her panties and just falling out over it.

"Fuck!" Ivan pulled out of America and ran behind the bed as if death was in the room. "Черт возьми, Беларусь, возвращайся домой. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ ДОМОЙ!" He shook and hid; peering behind the bed only to check up on his lover. Russia was weighting if he could book it with his husband and get away with both their lives.

Alfred managed to get into an awkward sitting position since his whole lower half was still numb and his ass ached from Ivan pulling out so suddenly like that. He met Natalya's eyes and she ran her vision down to the America's own cock. "Hello Belarus." America greeted nervously.

The woman closed her mouth shut and without a word walk silently back out the room.

Russia face faulted and America blinked again. They stood their in those positions for minutes.

"....You still want to take that shower?"

* * *

Belarus was at the open bar drinking vodka. She was still stupefied after what she just saw and sat in the seat numb. Her eyes were still wide open and her mouth was kind of agape.

"Ma'am may I join you?" She slowly turned her head numbly as she met the eyes of Australia. "I guess that's a yes." He chuckled and took off his hat to Maui, who nodded.

Natalya finally found words to speak. "....You followed me all the way here?"

"Yeah I came here when that little scamp and his mate showed up; I thought you might be here as well." Australia gave a big award winning smile. "You don't mind some company do you?"

Part of her was annoyed of the man's insistence but part of here was grateful that she had someone to talk to after that, since her sister was probably hungover by now.

Belarus seized her glass and drunk the vodka in one shot. "Give...me another."

Australia only laughed and nodded his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Translations and notes: If there is anything that needs to be corrected or mistakes in laguage _**Please tell me in a review or note.**_ I am not perfect and I do not get offended easily. What I am using for all the languages but Russian (which is done by my wonderful beta Tanya-san,) and Japanese and Spanish (because I know a crappy version of them and is trying to find my dictionary than guess...yes an born America that is TRYING to learn something besides English,) is an online translator site -.-; So anything wrong with the German, etc. is because of that. I will redo this with (hopefully) better translations.

Vinegret salad: Beetroot salad.

It's usually normal in a wedding in Russia with people's faces in salad, drunks, and fights, (I personally think it's cool.)

Por qué me molesto? Ah sí es porque usted es tan mono: Why do I bother? Ah it's because you are so cute.

Mi amor: My love

Ah, Entonces me escuchará

Chiudere!: Shut up!

Cosa ... cosa!: What...WHAT!

The three meals a day thing is from the manga; when the Italy brothers were younger Spain promised he would marry both of them when they grew up. At the time he was united (married) to Austria. Later on in the twenty first century when I (figure) gay marriages/multiple marriages were more acceptable and the brothers were grown up, he couldn't marry Italy, he couldn't go back to Austria, and Romano told him this.

Forse: Maybe

_Piña colada_ vodka is an actual drink; there is also blueberry, rasberry, pomergrante, and various other fruity/odd flavors vodka.

Flan De Coco: Coconut Flan

Дьявол: Fuck

If a fork falls on the floor, it usually means someone is going to visit you; most of the time a woman.

Черт, это плохая примета: Dammit this is a bad sign

Конечно: Of course

очаровательный подсолнечник: Delicious sunflower

Нет: No

Давай, двигайся: Yes go ahead (or yes go ahead and move.)

Что случилось?: What happen?

Ничего! Лежи тихо!: Nothing just hush!

Да, вот так... Работай языком... Ааа, как хорошо: There..use your tongue there..ah good

xренов динамист: cocktease

Настало время платить по счетам, Альфред: Going to make you pay Alfred

Черт: Shit

Братик здесь: Brother is here

Братик зде-е-есь" Brother is heeere.

Черт возьми, Беларусь, возвращайся домой. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ ДОМОЙ!: Dammit Belarus! Go home, PLEASE GO HOME!

If you don't know that Belarus can open any lock door, then you need to read the manga again.

I am trying to get the chapters out faster but been overwhelmed lately -.- but I will still try my best because I have a habit of doing stuff and not finishing it! _


	6. Chapter 6 side story

Have my Cake and Eat it too!

Chapter 6

By Otaku no Baka

**Warning:** This is a side chapter, after this it is nothing but Russiamerica goodness but I needed to establish the FrUk pairing of this ficlet . My muse wouldn't stop bugging me about it. It does go along with the plot though. Sorry about the delay in updates! My job is kicking my ass once again and I am taking weird medication (weee...) that is making me queasy and kinda out of it. But I am finished with one chapter already and all I have to do is the birthday chapter after this as well as the final chapter before the epilogue! So the next parts should come out sooner! (I'm trying dammit.) I dunno how I feel about this lemon since it's something new :/

Had to post this...several times and I still don't think it came out right. For god's sake....

Thank everyone who is reading this, favoring, reviewing, etc. as well as my Russian translator Tanya-san for putting up with me.

If I owned Hetalia you think I would be done with my cosplay by now.

* * *

_Hey England!_

_Me and Vanya are having a really good time in Hawaii! Besides an incident when Russia's heart fell out near the pool area, we are having no problems with the hotel or people!_

_Oh yeah, you should have seen Vanya's face when we hit the beach; it was just too awesome! He kinda has a tan now but it's like really *_**scratched out several times* **_cute! Oh and he keeps commenting on how I should stop eating so much mcdonalds because I don't look as wonderful as I did during the cold war that jerk! I used to eat Twinkies and hostess cakes back then because of all the damn paranoia and that's worse!_

_The drinks here really suck ass though; most of them are fruity as hell and Russia apparently drinks **just **vodka. (My lover hates them enough to mumble a kol.) We met Hawaii and I royally complained! (But hell the weather is too awesome though! Even though Vanya complains that it's too hot but he says it's better than being cold as hell.)_

**There is a picture of America and Russia on the beach; Russia looking slightly darker than normal. Both of them had on sunblock and shorts; America had on stars and stripes while Russia had blue ones with a cute snowman on it. They had their sunglasses up and were hugging close smiling, Alfred had to put up bunny ears near the shooting.**

_P.S. General Winter is real and almost ruined our honeymoon! But we conned him some vodka so he's chilling and enjoying the weather. (Russia says that the general is so used to the winter that he doesn't know what to do with himself out here ahahahahaha!)_

**There is another picture of General Winter in blublockers and shorts as well; on the boxers it reads in Russian, "If you get a head cold it's probably my fault." He is smirking and showing the peace sign at the camera.**

_P.S.S. Have you hooked up with anyone yet? France? I mean god Iggy you need to get laid! I still remember you telling me to give you a rubber I was like 'what the fuck...' I thought you were hitting on me! Didn't you used to get mad mad ***scratched out again*** women and men back in the day? It's like everyone is having sex but you._

_P.S.S.S Come to my awesome birthday party in July and take France with you! Don't bring up past crap either! Sorry I punched you out last b-day! Me and Mattie are having a joined once since our B-days are right next to each other! (That's Canada in case you forgot...again.)_

_P.S.S.S.S. Horny Snow...I mean Russia says "hi."_

* * *

England didn't know what to say besides 'stupid git.' His brain had crashed down and he wasn't in his 'refined British gentleman' mode. It seemed to happen the times he hung around other idiotic nations, (especially America and France.)

"Oh is that America's letter?" France was resting his head on England's shoulder; the British man could feel and smell his breath near his face.

"What are you still doing here you frog? I thought I told you to go home after the wedding?" England turned around and glared; trying to hide the letter. Francis was still quicker and managed to stanch it out his hands.

"Oi that America _s'amuse n'est pas il_?" Francis chuckled as he read the words. "Hmmm...so General Winter does exist...mmm..."

He started to laugh and Arthur fumed some more. "Dammit don't read that it isn't addressed to you!"

"Then why did dear Alfred put "To England and France" on the envelope?"

England sighed and rubbed his head. "Whatever, I'm going to make some tea."

"I guess I will follow you then." The Brit wondering what France was up to. It didn't seem like him when he wasn't groping or molesting anything that moved. Actually since the few days before the wedding, Francis was actually...tolerable. He didn't randomly touch him as _much_, he cooked and helped cleaned, and he didn't surprise him with kisses or attempts to get him drunk. It was making England paranoia and interested at the same time.

France sighed and watched Arthur's back. He was trying a different approach to get his dear England than the usual. If someone like Russia could get a nation like America, then him the country of love could get some silly British man that he knew forever.

It was difficult to not molest England so much; there were so many opportunities! Oh the time that he went to sleep with his book on his chest, the nation's mouth half open and tempting. Or the time that Arthur was in the cabinets under the sink and bent over showing that bite-able and delicious ass of his.

Non, he would have to curb patience. Walking side by side down the hallway of England's house, he started to hum a familiar tune.

"Hey stop singing pub and go you loon."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around England. "And why not? I think the song suits you."

England waved him off as he entered his kitchen, grabbing a kettle and setting it on the stove. "You want something?"

"Non I think I will take a bath; you want to join me?"

France groaned and almost smacked his head; dammit. He was trying to avoid perverted sounding topics or words since he knew how little set the British man off.

England raised a big eyebrow. "Yeah I want to take a bath but not with you; my back is killing me."

"How about I rub it for you then? Since your hot water here isn't plentiful there would not be enough for the both of us no?"

England thought about it; France was right. There wasn't enough hot water generated in his heater for some reason and he was in the process of fixing it. So there would not be enough for the both of them. But this was France...But he was a gentleman and not just a complete asshole.

Normally England would just say 'too bad and sod off,' but today was a good day and since Francis haven't been acting completely asinine, he nodded his head. "Alright we can take a bath together but no funny stuff! If you do I'll kill you."

'This was a dumb ass idea.'

England sunk his head into the bubbly bath water. France managed to con him into using some kind of bubble mixture, so the whole place smelled like lavender and spices. Ugh.

His bathroom was large enough despite what the Frenchman said; with a separate room for a shower as well as a big marble tub, with a lion head on the end. Francis was on one end and Arthur was on the other.

"I thought your back was hurting?"

"Shut up frog." He wanted to sink lower if possible. They were on opposite sides of the tube, Francis lazily soaking, his arms on the side of the tube.

They sat in silence until France spoke again. "Do you still feel bad about the wedding England?"

"What?" Arthur sputtered and sat up. "Why would I feel bad?"

Francis rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious my dear England? You had feelings for your former colleague."

The dark haired man sighed. "I raised America so of course I have feelings for him."

"You know what I mean exactly Arthur."

England made a face but didn't respond. He was right, of course he had _**those**_ feelings for Alfred. He raised the boy since he was discovered decades ago, watched him turn into a man, and was still watching over him secretly. England still recalled all the times he attempted to cook for him and the smiles that he would give him when he would visit when the boy was younger; America was his heart.

"Things change Francis." The British man mumbled and turned his head. Part of him still wanted America and the incident months ago refueled that desire. Not only that but part of him wanted to be with Russia too, despite having problems and disliking the manipulative bastard. He wanted to have a ménage à trois relationship and live with the both of them. Part of him was disgusted since the church upholds such brazen bigamy but he never went along with their ideals much in the first place.

He gave up when the wedding was announced, part of him not having the nerve to even suggest a thing to the couple. 'Maybe I'm just lonely; it's been bad here after Alfred left.' England secretly enjoyed the summit meets as well as get together since he could hang around other people like himself, no matter how many times they pissed him off. It was better than being in this big house, with nobody but the fairies and the unicorn who occasionally visit that only certain people could see. His other brother nations still cursed him after all these years.

Arthur was snapped out of his daydream when the water sloshed and France got closer to him. "W...What are you doing you stupid bloody frog face!"

"You seemed stressed so I am going to help you." The lighter blond knew England and how his mind worked but didn't enjoy it. "Now turn around so I can wash your back _s'il vous plaît_."

Arthur made a face but grumbled; turning around and hugging his knees. He was prepared in case the pervert tried to jump him, since his wand was in the bathroom with them.

Francis shook his head and tsk; he reached over to grab the bath oil that he brought beforehand on the counter. Putting a generous among on his hands, he placed his hands on Arthur's back, who jumped and shivered.

'He's only going to give me a massage.' England repeated that again and again and he felt those fingers dig into his back. The British nation sighed and relaxed more, folding his legs under him.

The blond French man was trying to not think how easy it would be to molest the man under him and instead focused on digging his hands into hard muscle. England appeared scrawny and slim because of his height compared to the other nations, but he was actually muscular. Not as much as Russia or America but the smooth back was still nice.

Arthur moaned under him as he hit a knot and worked it out. Francis bit his lip and tried to restrain himself but habits were habits.

'Man this feels good.' France's hands were working magic on him; he didn't know how much he needed this. "Use your hands lower and ohhhh."

'_Putain_ England hush.' The blond was at the nation's lower back now, dangerous close to the 'bad area.' He was at the point that he wanted to shag the man right now but no that would only make Arthur punch him in the face and kick him out the house.

Instead he focused on the man's sides near his ribs, going up slowly. By now the Brit was sighing and wiggling under him.

England was trying to not think how good this felt and was kinda of embarrassed that he was getting hard off of this. 'Ugh it's France of all people and mmmm..yeah.'

The dark haired nation almost threw his head back in pleasure if it wasn't for Francis' hands on his shoulders. He massaged them as well as his neck, debating if he should find a excuse to run his hands through the man's hair. "Let me wash you hair as well England." The French man was shocked at how normal his voice sound.

"Huh...oh yeah sure." Green eyes blinked in a daze as he turned his head; England was so lost in the massage that he kinda forgot everything else.

France squeezed some shampoo next and started to rub and massage the man's scalp; getting more and more turned on when the magical nation wiggled and moaned under his touches. '_Nique _maybe I should just say forget and then...' He was imaging what he could be doing with those fingers, stretching and pushing with the shampo-

"All done my dear England!"

Arthur ducked his head under and sighed. "Ummm..thanks Francis." He coughed and blushed. "I'm going to wash up a bit and get out so...SO!!!!"

England yelped as he was tackled over; a mouth was on him as well as hands. Good God they were everywhere, massaging and rubbing against the front of his body.

"I need to do this side as well dearest." He breathed; still inches from his lips. Francis was on top of him; blond hair dripping water on his face. England flushed red and tried to push the man off.

"You just want to sex me up you idiot!" Hell he wanted to be sexed up now. He haven't gotten laid in god knows how long and has been embarrassingly using his hand and other means.

"Hmm...maybe." Hands rubbed against his chest and England tried to not close his eyes at the contact. No he will not submit to his primal urges and oh god that felt good when France was rubbing his thighs now.

The lighter blond smirked; he could already see Iggy hard as a rock under the bath water. Oh no but he won't be taking the direct approach this time. He rubbed and dig into his thighs, making sure to avoid the most obvious part.

Arthur was clinching his fingers now, trying to decide if he should push the man off or just arch up in wanton desire. It was bloody fucking obvious how turned on he was now but France wasn't touching him there at all. When the man started to work on his calves he wanted to scream.

'Oh all that is holy and great fucking hell just get me off already!' He glared and Francis only smirked and continued his work. He be dammed if he would beg the bastard!

"England is there something else you need~?" The nation literally purred and England shut his eyes and tried to think of anything but sex.

"No....No..." 'Yes yes yes!'

"Are you sure?" Breath was over his cock and he almost screamed; that was his breaking point.

"Dammit I want you to suck me off you fucking ass frog!" He grabbed the man's head and pushed him down towards his erection.

Francis would of laughed if it wasn't for the fact that he opened his mouth and took half of Arthur's cock without warning. England hissed and a good stream of curses flew out of his mouth. "Don't do that so suddenly and ahhh..bloody hell don't use your tongue there."

The blond french man made a hummm sound, causing the nation under him to moan and jerk his hips up. Francis didn't bat an eye and went down with the motion; lifting the brushy brow man's hips up.

"Holy hell..." The bath water sloshed around as he practically fucked the french man's mouth. England covered his eyes as he listened to every slurp and felt every time Francis would run his tongue over a sensitive area.

"Ngh..." He wanted to curse at how soon he was reaching his breaking point. Iggy felt a finger try to push into his ass and he jumped. "Wh...what...ah..." He accidentally pushed down on it, causing it to go up to the knuckle. The dark haired blond tried to open his eyes to see what the hell France was doing and ended up coming at the site of him fingering his ass.

'Hahaha so soon...' Francis wanted to laugh at his poor England but he was focusing on swallowing the salty sperm going down his throat and trying to prepare his pretty while he was distracted. He pulled off of him, up to two fingers now with the help of the oil he used earlier.

"Francis stop doing that..." England opened both green lusted filled eyes as he kinda went down from his high. Good God his senses still felt overloaded. He ran a hand through his damp hair as he wiggled on those intruding digits. "Bloody fuck...don't lick there."

"Why not?" The lighter blond haired nation was pulling the man's foreskin back with his mouth, lapping up the come that was trapped under it. He licked all around the exposed head, making ol' dear England moan so wantonly.

"Be...because its dirty you perverted frog!" He felt full and strange with three fingers in his ass, stretching and probing. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he actually did this and it was turning him on again.

"This is why I am cleaning you up!" Francis made a ooh sound. "Look at all of this _foutre _Ah! I see you are back to full mast now!" He insinuated this with a stroking, licking his lips at the bead of pre-cum and left over come from the last ejaculation.

"Why you..OHHH..." England gasped and arched his back as France held back a smirk. The french man chuckled evilly as he started to poke and push against the man's prostate.

"S...Stop....doing that...." But the bushy brow man's body was betraying him, thrusting and impaling himself further on those fingers.

"So you want me to stop doing this and just take you then? Alright." England bit his lip and was about to say, 'fuck no you know what I mean you bloody dumb ass frog,' until those fingers parted from his body.

"Huh...?" He was slightly disoriented from the loss and gasped as he was flipped over. Arthur cursed again, sputtering and coughing as he came up from the water. "I could have hit my chin and bit my tongue you bastard!"

France shrugged his shoulders, moving behind to straddle the man under him. England froze as he felt the head of the nation's cock rub against him. He was about to turn around and protest until he felt it penetrate his ass.

"Ah you bloody fucker! I didn't want to do it bare like this!" The bushy brow nation grind his teeth as the cock pushed in further. "At least you could have used protection! I know how much you like to spread your love around."

"I'm quite...fine...Arthur, I do check myself." Oh how have he been waiting to do this; he was to the hilt and was having trouble to not just come inside the man already. He wanted to do this since they were younger, of all those times he put his dear England in robes and dresses...

England sat his elbows down on the edge of the bathtub; trying to adjust at the erection filling him up. France wasn't the biggest guy he had but it was still uncomfortable. He grunted and buried his face into the marble as the lighter blond nation started to move inside of him.

Francis held onto the man's hips as he thrust inside slowly, moaning at the feeling of the nation's inner walls squeezing his cock. He felt England move along with him, both of them going in sync.

"Move..faster you bastard." England shut his eyes as he felt Francis go harder now, changing the angle of his thrusts. He almost jumped as he hit against his prostate and the pleasure pooled around his erection, making a pool of pre-cum spill out. "Arg."

"Hmmm..guess my technique isn't that bad is it dear England?" The french man leaned over on Arthur's back and whispered in his ear. He reached up and used one hand pinched and twist those rose red nipples.

"Shut...you...face...ahh.." The British man panted as Francis fucked him in full earnest, making the bathwater slosh and go all over the floor. Those bad fingers touched his flat stomach before reaching his cock, stroking and rubbing the sensitive head under his foreskin.

"But you look so cute Arthur." A tongue as well as teeth nipped his ear and he groaned as he came into the man's hand. England shut his eyes as he felt the nation pump him dry, the white substance mixing into the bath water. He groaned as the cock inside of his ass expanded and then something warm fill him up.

Iggy just laid there, grumbling and trying to get his breath back. It was too hot in here and he wanted to go to sleep.

"Dear England don't sleep in here." He felt something part from him and shivered at the loss. Francis was whispering in his ear again.

"Hmmm...so tired."

The lighter blond french man laughed. "Such an old man..."

England didn't have the strength to argue with him right now; he groaned as he felt fingers in his stretched sore behind again. "Stop...doing that you frog."

"Mmm...but you look so exotic dripping out my essence." France never seen England look so good; his eyes half lidded and sated and his face buried in his arms. His ass was still dripping with cum and he felt around, almost tempting to go again, _almost._

'Mmm...he's worn out but that will change.' Oh yes it will change; he wanted to do this again and again and again...

"Wake up Arthur and come on." He pulled out and smacked England's ass lightly; the man only mumbled and tried to go back to sleep. "Oi, none of that." France shook his head and tried to help get the man out and into something.

* * *

After fighting with England to put some clothes on, he sat down in Artie's bedroom. There was some British game show on, where people were trying to beat some of the smartest people in the world in order to be like Bill Gates or something.

Both of them had on robes, with Francis fanning himself with a brise fan. England was laying on his stomach and actually watching the program.

"He's wrong you know." The British man motioned towards the tv sluggishly. "I know because I lived in that era." God he was tired; he knew it had been a long time but damn. His whole lower body felt like jello and he was feeling lethargic, but he wasn't a geezer dammit.

"Mmm..." France pushed a strain of his hair back into the ponytail he hastily put on; he had to fix it later. They both sat in silence for a while until Francis put his fan down to lay next to England.

"Don't...molest me or else; I should kick your balls in for doing that in the tub, without a condom no less."

"But you enjoyed it anyway didn't you?" At no replied he laughed and snuggled next to Arthur.

England didn't know what to do; he gave France what he wanted and got rid of some sexual tension and yet the man was acting so casual about it. He sighed and just relaxed near the other nation. Arthur had an idea that the french blond wanted to probably sex him up again. 'Bollocks I am actually enjoying the idea of it...' He shook his head and instead focused on the program.

They watched the show in silence but Francis was secretly plotting ways to get England to sleep with again.

* * *

blublockers: Big massive sunglasses: http: // www. esperanza-atl. com/Esp/wp-content/uploads/2009/08/white4. jpg

The punch on Alfred's birthday is from this picture: http: // media. photobucket. com/image/alfred%20america%?o=20birthday/girlgok/Hetalia/CelibrateResponsibly-1. jpg?o=2

s'amuse n'est pas il: Is having fun isn't he?

s'il vous plaît: Please

Putain: Dammit

Nique: fuck

foutre: cum *hides face* I am learning dirty French words!

France and England are watching Eggheads: http : // en. wikipedia. org/wiki/Eggheads

Brisé fan: A fan made of decorated sticks without a fan leaf and that was popular in the seventeen and eighteen hundreds.

I found something interesting about circumcision that was a deciding factor about the lemon. Apparently it's popular in United States (which is why it's strange for Alfred,) as well as the Middle East, Korea, South Asia (but not Japan,) and Africa nations. It's not that common in the United Kingdom though. http : // en wikipedia .org/wiki/History_of_male_circumcision Oh god I cannot believe I am looking up information to finish lemons.

Ménage à trois: Means having a threesome but it also means having a three way relationship as well

This was a pain because the format suddenly decided to be evil and not come out right; for everyone who reviewed about the mistake thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Have my Cake and Eat it Too!

Part 7

By Otaku no Baka

Sorry about the delay! I ended up going to Anime Central 13 in Rosemount, IL and then was swamped with work afterward! I'm good now and I did finish the other two chapters before I left so it should be quicker updates now.

Hopefully.

This chapter I have mix feelings for; it's over twenty massive pages so I had to split it up into two parts but it doesn't feel as funny or good as the previous chapters/works. I don't know if I did all the Russian up to par Tanya-San and most of the other translations are iffy. Still if there is any mistakes let me know in a review. At least I tried my best =_=

Also because I failed to mention this: "~" Is basically a musical note or a pitch at the end of a word or words. So it's like saying Russia~ with a stress on SIA so it's Rus-SIA! I personally didn't know about this until I started reading manga and playing tons of role playing games, but Russia does use this a lot when he speaks, (especially in the drama cds as well as his theme song.) For stuff like Da~ it's DA! Hope this helps. A Star is basically the same thing but even more silly sounding or slur sounding.

**Warnings:** Tons of cursing, tons of pairings, High!America, High!Russia, Waiter Drunk! England, and other high/drunk nations, lots of language switching, me betaing this, and underage nations gambling. I head banged myself several times because canon wise half of these nations **SHOULD** not be able to gamble (you need to be at least 21 most of the time in the USA,) but let's just say since Nevada owns the casino that he can give lead way alright?

I don't own Hetalia dammit how many times do I have to say ***beep***

* * *

"Hello?"

"Mattie!"

Matthew groaned and rubbed his head; preparing to talk to his twin brother. "So I see you are back from your honeymoon eh?"

"Yep; Russia is staying over at my house!" There was mumbling and he thought he heard a kolkolkol in the background along with "Vanya no!...NO!" Crashing as well as something else made Canada sweat drop.

"Sorry!" Alfred's voice rang out through his phone again. "I'm having a joint birthday party this year and I want you to help me host."

"Seriously?" Usually America would just have a big party on his own on the fourth of July and just ignore his sibling along with the other nations, whose own b-day was just the day before.

"Yeah because I thought to make up for all the years that I...Dammit Vanya I told you to stop getting mad because Tony is kicking your ass in Call of Duty Opts; no need to take it out on my house it isn't awesome...that I ignored you and all and hell it would be an awesome grand party! The North America brothers in Nevada!"

"Nevada? Why there?"

"Because Mattie, he said we could use one of the biggest casinos there free of charge and it's hot and nice! Who doesn't love buffets and drinks!" There was more mumbling as well as a squeak. "God you're such...stop saying kolkolkol because you know that is a turn...ooohhh....I'm on the phone love!"

Canada adjusted his phone and sighed; he was in the middle of making pancakes when his brother called him. "Well alright; is there anything you want me to bring?"

"Yeah let me give you the details since I'm the leader after all!" Rolling his eyes, Matthew listened to the list of items and nodded.

* * *

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

There was a cough but a voice that sounded like Switzerland spoke in the phone. "Austria...I ummm...you want to go out?"

"What?" The nation adjusted his glasses as well as the phone; Vash has been acting weird lately. He wasn't trying to avoid him anymore but after he had a talk with the teenage bodied nation he seemed to calm his advances down a bit but still blushed like a virginal bride around him.

"America is having a birthday party at the MGM grand hotel in Nevada and I was wondering..." There was shuffling as well as mumbling.

"Yes Yes I'll go." Knowing the arrogant nation, he would get everyone drunk again and probably be intoxicated himself. Roderich was going to watch Vash and make sure he didn't get wasted and do something regrettable again. "I'll tell Hungary too as well as Prussia."

"Oh." The oh sounded deflated and he sighed.

"I'm going to met you by myself and we can ride together; those two are going in a separate plane."

"Oh!" The hopefulness in that voice made Austria blush slightly. "O...k then I'll met you at the airport."

* * *

Switzerland grumbled; it was weird without his gun. He didn't have on his military uniform either, instead he had on casual green shorts as well as a short sleeved polo. A hat with a feather was on his head as well.

The nation never been out with anyone besides his 'sister' and didn't know how to handle having a relationship. He never considered one or sex before; more focused on his economy, finding ways to be stable, and buying guns.

The idea of meeting Austria, the man who took his virginity, caused him to blush even further. He didn't remember all of it but the taste as well as other things the morning after still lingered in his mind. 'I can't believe the situation that I got myself into, it was easier just being neutral...'

"Vash."

The Swiss teenager closed his eyes and bowed his head at the man's voice. "We are suppose to be meeting Canada...I think in Las Vegas, Nevada and he will show us the rest of the way there!"

Roderich sighed and rubbed his head; the only good thing that could come from this were the musical shows as well as entertainment. Las Vegas was a big city that he never been to before and thought it would be a good experience.

He patted Switzerland's head and motioned for him to come on. "Let's go before we miss the flight."

Vash blinked green eyes; dazed. He shook his head and followed his former friend now fiancee(?) to the boarding site.

* * *

"Hey....Hey guys!"

Switzerland and Austria blinked; there was Canada who had a big sign that said "HERE" to make him more noticeable. He didn't have his bear on him and for some reason did not stop waving.

"Hey hey you made it eh?" He laughed and his hair curl bobbed. "Like....oh my god Al's already drunk as hell. But besides that it's allllllll good. I....I can drive you guys back like right now eh?"

Vash winced and wondered how the hell did Matthew, was that his name, managed to get here without crashing. "You are in no condition to drive anywhere."

Canada waved his hand, his eyes closed. "Bah I'm not drunk just a little high; I think. My brother went all out and I couldn't take him and his husband acting like perverts so I drank some Molsen Ice and smoked some bud. I'm so happy though because it's a party for both of us...both of us..."

Both nations looked at each other before sighing. They pulled the tipsy Canadian over to his car, opting to drive instead of the high nation.

* * *

When the trio arrived at the casino they ran into the Baltic Nations as well as Ukraine. All of them were kind of mystified at the giant lion head as well as how big and bright the complex was in front of them. The whole city was majestic and amazing; a lot different from their respective cities.

"Katyusha you're so nice~" The light blond woman blushed as Canada hugged her a bit too nicely; his face in her...assets.

"Please Matevy, don't do that!" She whined; Vash and Roderich greeted the rest of them. "Ummm...we just arrived here ourselves." Raivis sighed; he didn't want to even come here but his 'brothers' dragged him to America's birthday party since Toris insisted that they go. He had a feeling that he would regret it later.

"Yay let's go inside." Ushered by Matthew, they went into the massive building and was greeted by America near the entrance.

"Добро пожаловать на мой офигительный День Рождения!" Alfred laughs and tries to salute and fails. He has on the waiter outfit, complete with collar, cuffs and boots. Katyusha is trying to not stare at the fact that America is shirtless and looking good. Bunny ears are on his head and somehow his glasses are not on his face.

"Alfred~!" Canada says his name in a sing song whiny voice. "What happen to Texas?"

"Oh..." He touches his face. "Fucking hamster in a hand basket I lost the state!" The man starts to panic hysterically and the nations all cough and mumble, embarrassed.

"Here" Russia comes up next to him, glasses in hand. "You forget then after we were smoking the 'imported cigarettes.'"

Everyone that was sober was shocked; Russia had on the same outfit but instead of bunny ears had cute panda ears instead.

"Thanks Vanya I love you! " He tries to kiss his husband and almost falls over.

"Stop failing my Mой глупыш! " The ashed haired man laughs and catches him.

"Weeeee look at all the color Vanya; so awesome!"

"Ak nē tas ir slikti....Господи, помоги нам..." Latvia was shaking; from the flush and the way Ivan was swaying he appeared to be very drunk and that was a bad thing.

So the two ushered them into a back dining room where they sat down; the machines as well as the tables still ringing through their ears. There was various amounts of plates on a long table as well as a massive half eaten birthday cake that had both Alfred and Matthew's faces on it.

"Everyone is here now so let's party!" America waved his arms and shouted. He was at the head near Mattie and Russia. England also ended up joining them in a wobbling mess.

"Будто Дурное Трио тоже здесь..." Russia pushed back his hair and couldn't stop swaying in his chair.

"We already did; you started early with England, Spain, Gilbert, your husband, Japan, France..." Canada chuckled as he counted off the nations; both brothers falling into each other.

"Это потому что он такой слабак; not my fault he can't hold his liquor. Although I thought it was awesome that he out drunk Nevada!"

"Do you even realize that you're speaking English and Russian America sir?" Toris felt a headache coming the more he stuck around for this celebration but he still cared for his former boss/boyfriend and was going to still support him.

Alfred blinked slowly before cracking up again, along with England."I am?"

"You're such a fucking idiot Alfred!" Canada pushed his brother who was still tittering like a kid.

"I should tell you to go to hell, но это как будто говорить это самому себе..." America frowned and mock pouted at his sibling.

"I can't speak Russian you allumé!"

"And I can't speak french you...you..." America squinted and just shrug. "Hell Mattie..I don't like arguing with you because I can't WIN!" Everyone sweat dropped at the drunk man who was sobbing.

"Stop faking it you tosser!" England smacks America upside the head and Vash thought it was going to be problems. Well until America started laughing again.

"England you're such a dick that's why I love you! " Alfred whooped and hugged his former parent figure, who hugged back. "Yeah **BRITANNIA BEAM**!" Both men shouted and started giggling, along with the other two drunks. Russia gave a pointed glare and hugged his 'wife' back to him, not liking how close he was to England.

"Как сильно вы уже надрались?" Liet paled at the drunk nations; at least Russia wasn't like how he was back in the old days. He seemed to be content on acting like a fool with his new husband than anything else.

America seemed to consider it before speaking. "Эммм... Мэтти, сколько мы выпили?" He slurred turning to his brother before shouting to his guests. "Клянусь Богом, все не так плохо!"

"Ты звучишь как идиот! "

America sputtered in a drunken mess. "I..Idiot? Damn fucking huskie ruskie shut up and stop calling me that!"

"My stupid lovable свинья you _are _an idiot!" Everyone blinked even the high and drunk Matthew and Arthur.

"Yблюдок!"

"Cкотина! Dumb ass rabbit!"

"Stupid ass bear!"

"Cute....big....boned..."

"Bright...haired...golden..."

Both of them stared at each others eyes in a drunken stupor. It was exactly five seconds before they clashed lips to lips and kissed each other.

"Oh I love you so much Vanya...mmmm..."

"My sunflower let's do it here...."

"Oh god you fucking twits stop snogging!" England kicked the both of them, who were now a pile on the floor. Canada was shouting and pulled a camcorder out from somewhere. "If I can't do it now you two bloody son of bitches can't do it either!"

"Huh...Oh yeah!" America and Russia separated and turned to their guests. "Guys you wanna me to show you..."

But there was nobody in the room now but the four drunk and high nations.

"Fuck! Look at what you did Vanya!"

"It's your fault!" Russia pointed a drunken finger at his husband and tried to do his trademark glare, but the effect wasn't as great since he was wasted.

"Bastard!"

"Pig!"

"Kitten!"

"Rabbit!"

They glared at each other again before moaning and making out _again._

"Didn't I tell you to stop SNOGGING!"

* * *

Iceland sighed; he was sitting at the slot machine with his puffin on top. The little bird was munching on a nice piece of sardine.

Why did he come here again? Denmark was off someplace, Sweden and Finland were upstairs in one of the rooms 'doing it' most likely and his brother Norway ran off to get him some food.

He shivered and tried to focus on the rolling slot wheels instead of what happen earlier.

* * *

"Hello comrade Nordics!"

Russia saluted and so did America; the Nordic nations blinked at the bright and noisy building as well as the appearances of the two nations.

"Holy shit...." Denmark started at the half naked Russian. He thought Nevada was cool enough but the shock of Russia without his coat was over the top. The hot headed blond pinched himself to make sure he was awake.

"Rоворил же, он ширококостный!" Alfred gestured towards his husband and laughed; his face kinda red.

"America what have you been doing?" Norway raised an eyebrow; dread setting in.

"Oh smoking some...imported cigs and uhhh.." He rubbed his head, somehow his bunny ears moving along with the motion. "Hell I don't know just come on! The cake is in the back and you are free to do whatever you want but explode the place. Nevada said that I had the whole casino to myself so I just invited some of my country people as well as you guys!"

America whooped and threw his fist in the air towards his merry-men in the building. The customers who were invited whooped as well. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks~ !" The blond giggled and fell into his husband.

Denmark paled and Norway coughed and sweat dropped. Iceland sighed and hugged his penguin tighter, who squawked. Sweden and Finland shrugged, used to the other two nations already.

While the rest of them went ahead, Iceland stopped. There was Russia and America in front of him, whispering to themselves. He caught parts of what they were saying.

"So he's the guy who you are...'comrades' with?"

"Да."

"Mmm so he's my comrade too Да?"

"That would be correct~"

Both men grinned and Iceland gulped. He watched as they leaned over and went close to his ear, one on each side.

"_**Kol...Kol...Kol...**_"

"_**Dum...Dum...Dummm...**__._"

The messy pale blond haired man shivered at the hot breath in his ears as well as the tension he felt from both of the nations.

"What's yours..."

"Is also mine...yes?"

"**So become one with **_**us**_."

He groaned and closed his eyes; when he opened them again both Russia and America were laughing their asses off.

"Oh god the look on his face was priceless!" America was slapping his thighs, bent double and shaking his head.

"Yes...hahahaha!" Russia was trying really hard to not fall over in a fit; enjoying the shocked look on Iceland's face.

* * *

Iceland moaned; his whole face in despair. He didn't think it was fucking funny at all! God he still had the body of a teenager and he was so turned on by the idea of being one with them.

He shook his head and flipped the machine lever, wondering why his luck wasn't holding out. It seemed to be at a standpoint; he wasn't winning money but he wasn't losing money. 'I guess my puffin isn't my good luck charm today...'

Turkey groaned; he was next to Iceland. He on the other hand wasn't winning nothing. The man banged his head on the machine.

"I need a drink..."

"Keseses here."

Turkey turned his head and seen Gilbert right in front of him; tray and drinks in hand. He kinda paled at the fact that he had the same outfit on as the other two bumbling nations.

"Do you have anything under that?" The question that's been on his mind since he seen the host with it.

Prussia shrugged. "Ja; Alfred wanted me to wear at least biker shorts. The only people who don't have anything under is France and England." The albino man giggled and Turkey thought it sounded odd coming from Gilbert. "He said he didn't want any of my five meters hanging out."

Prussia loved it here; even though he was sore from losing Alfred he quickly bounced back because he was that awesome, (and hell he got invited despite what happen.) He could drink, smoke, and look at a drool-able America all that he wanted.

Turkey grimaced and made a face. He snatched the drink away from Gilbert's tray and drunk it in one gulp.

"Stay here because I think I am going to need more before the night is over."

* * *

"Red 21"

"Yay! Doitsu you won again!" Italy jumped and cuddled next to his fiancee.

Ludwig ran a hand through his hair. It was creepy because everywhere that Italy was around he would start winning mad money. The blond was glad that Nevada wasn't around or he would have suffered the same fate as China and Korea.

"Hey Doitsu! Let's see more the casino Ve~"

Germany waved his hand and took his winnings; everyone moaned at the roulette table because Italy was making them win as well. The roulette spinner was already steaming and wish that his boss wasn't a drunk ass cowboy.

'This isn't so bad...well besides America, France, Russia, Gilbert, England, and that other guy running around.' Germany was here _**before **_those nations got trashed and he didn't mind being the sober one for a change. His older brother was only serving drinks and molesting people while he was high but he was more worried about England and France. Arthur still had magic even when drunk and France was just...France.

"I wonder what happen to brother?"

"I'm not sure Feli." Ludwig was happy though since Romano wasn't trying to assault him and somehow ran off with Spain doing god knows what.

"Oh well, we can still have fun though!" Italy hit the machine that Iceland was on and he gasped.

"**JACKPOT JACKPOT!**" A speaker shouted loudly as coins among coins shout out of the machine and onto the ground.

"Ooops...." The Italian man laughed and Iceland blinked, trying to gather up all the money.

"What....the...."

"Do that to me next!" Turkey tried to grab Italy but stopped at the glare that the German man gave him.

* * *

Liet sighed as he sat at the bar.

His other brother nations ran off; Raivis went upstairs and Eduard said he was going to go try to gamble.

'I'm glad America is happy but...' He gave another sigh; drinking his krupnikas. It was strange seeing the two nations that he had regards for drinking and together happily. Of all the years he was with Russia he only see his cold and pained side or his cruel and evil side. It was rare when the man was happy or spoke in a genuine kind voice, not the fake one he showed to the world.

No the time when he admitted he wanted to go someplace with sunflowers was the only time he seen Ivan smile. But now...

"Hey you guys! Hehehe! It's me everyone's hero! It's time to start the show alright?" America's voice ran out as he started to sing. He heard Russia's random comments in Russian over the noise of the machines.

Part of Toris was jealous that Alfred could see this side of Ivan, considering how short he spent with him personally and outside of fighting. He was also jealous of Russia too, since he used to date America, used to whisper such things in his ear, used to kiss him...

Toris ordered another shot and slouched in his seat; this wasn't normal of him. He shouldn't be so hateful it wasn't right! He still loved America just that he was...

He was just an 'ex.' He was an ex to both nations. He wanted to be happy and with someone he cared about too! The two people he knew so personally just threw him to the side like trash, like everyone else.

"Hey Liet like what are you doing here?" A voice reached his ears and he turned. Poland slide next to Toris with a grin.

"I'm...I needed to get away." Lithuania shrugged and clicked his glass.

"Oh yeah from those drunks? Yeah like those idiots are horrible. You should have seen what happen earlier when they brought the, "imported cigarettes." China was winning all of Nevada's money back to back and asked England to take care of him; that stupid British empire turned China into a kid! A kid!" Feliks brushed his hair back. "Somehow he turned Korea and Vietnam into kids too and they are all upstairs with Greece and Japan."

"Hn." Toris sipped on his drink. There was silence before Feliks coughed and spoke again.

"Like don't mind them; they are stupid for each other and should be together." He pointed towards Russia and America, who were dancing with France and somehow singing, 'Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?'

"Yes but..." Toris bit his lip and Poland patted him on the back.

"Like I said don't mind them! You still got me and those other guys! The Baltic's right?" The blond smiled and Lithuania stared, his mouth open.

"Feliks I...thanks."

"Yeah whatever." The blond nation shrugged and sat with his friend, ordering a Pompauski himself. Both of them drank and listened to the soft music over all the chaos outside the bar.

"Hey can I have some drinks too?" A voice rang out.

"Oh sure..SEALAND!" Peter blinked and tried to see over the bar edge.

"Hey it's you that guy who shakes around Russia and uhh..the blond girl right?"

"It's Poland and I am like a man!" Feliks frowned and shook his head.

"Whatever; can I have something to drink? England's gone, I'm not suppose to disturb my 'parents' and I can't find Japan to play Sonic..."

The heck was Sonic? Toris rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you can hang out with us; bartender could you get him some fruit juice?"

The man nodded and Toris helped Sealand up on the stool.

"Man this is awesome though! So many games! I even got a ticket to play one of them!" Peter grinned and held up his ticket, which showed the numbers "1, 5, 27, and 13."

"Wait...you shouldn't have that!" Lithuania gasped and grabbed the paper. "You're too young to play at the casino!"

"Awww..." Peter pouted. "Damn I never have any fun..." Toris shook his head and threw it on the floor.

There was a ringing noise and someone shouted the numbers "1, 5, 27, and 13."

"Uhh..Liet..isn't that the kid's winning numbers?"

Toris blinked at Feliks and stared at the paper, then at Peter, then at Feliks again. He face faulted and gasped.

All three of them paused before diving for the paper that was on the floor, even the barman.

* * *

Japan squinted his eyes and tried to focus on the board in Mario Pāti Eito. It was difficult because Greece insisted that he was to sit on his lap.

"Come on and do your turn Aru!" Yao-kun grinned and waved his controller. Chibi China was winning because for some reason the mini nation got all the good candy and kept stealing stars. Chibi Korea was in second place because he won all the button mashing games.

The three Asian nations ended up as kids because China was winning all the blackjack and poker games and Korea was winning all the slots. Didn't help that Vietnam was laughing about it in Nevada's face.

So the man kindly asked England, who was already kinda wasted at the time, to do something about these, 'idiots,' and so with a wave of his wand changed them into children. Well he was going to try to do it to Russia and America as well until he was stopped by Japan and Greece. (Thankfully the chibi Yao had sense to bring the wand back to the hotel room.)

Kiku wondered how did these two out-beat him of all people in video games. At least chibi Vietnam was sleeping on the bed with Kumajiro.

Japan shifted and he felt Hercules shift with him. "Maybe...you should land on that space..." He whispered in his ear, causing the Japanese man to flush. Oh if only America-san and England-san didn't get high; they were fine playing Mario Kart Wii (which Arthur was good at,) until the other nations and Canada arrived with the imported cigarettes and beer. The two nations were between himself and Greece and he didn't have to worry about his advances.

But now large arms were wrapped around his waist and he couldn't play right with his behind on..."Ohhhh." Japan gasped and covered his mouth as he felt something vibrate.

"Sorry...guess it's...my phone." Hercules rubbed his head and shifted around, rubbing himself even further in between. The man wasn't hard but it was still noticeable the way it brushed in between his crack.

"I'm going to beat you China." Japan glared at the game, trying to not submit to the ways of the flesh.

* * *

Belarus frowned and stared at the map that she managed to apprehend. She was right outside the city in her military uniform; one foot propped up on a cliff edge.

She was going to try this again; she was going to kill or at least mane Ivan's little whore and then get him to separate from him so her brother could marry her instead. From listening to her sister's conversation, Vanya and...America were having a party somewhere in Nevada.

The nerve of that little blond harlot taking the person she loves with all of her heart! "Я никогда его не прощу, не прощу, не прощу..." Natayla mumbled, walking down and reaching the city Las Vegas. The place was strange, it was too bright and too hot. The platinum blond woman felt like she was going through hot flashes from the climate alone.

Belarus reached the building and glanced upward. If she wasn't on a mission she would of found the place stunning. 'Maybe I can come back here with Vanya.' The idea of being married in Las Vegas, with her in a virgin white gown and her prince Vanya in a white tux made her have stars in her eyes.

The woman entered and was met by a drunk looking Spain who had on almost little to no clothing, with the exception of a waiter robe, cuffs, and bull horns.

"Hola, buenos noches y welcome to..." Antonio paused with a happy tipsy Romano, who was snuggling in his side. "Dio Minos it's Belarus!"

"Where is Vanya Spain?" She drawled out the word 'Spain' which caused both men to shiver.

Roman glared at the woman despite his fear. "Like..He's not here you little bi..."

"He's upstairs somewhere si?" Spain covered Lovino's mouth before he got them both killed. "I don't know, he vanished with mi amigo America."

She nodded and went through the building, her aura causing people to separate and spread out away from her.

"Hey Ant, why did you do that? That little dumb ass needs to realize that Ru..Russia is not going to marry her. Those two love each other." Romano hiccuped.

"I know I know but what can we do? Chica is just too stubborn unless she sees it for herself." Spain shook his head; he thought it was sad that such a pretty girl was in love with her own sibling instead of marrying a good nation.

Belarus searched out, trying to locate her brother's scent again. She felt that he was here somewhere but didn't know where. Going past Estonia who was trying to help Latvia who was caught on the Wheel of Fortune wheel,_**again.**_ "Raivis _noooooooooo!"_ She ended up running into Lithuania and Poland, who were at the bar laughing and drinking.

"Lithuania..." Toris shivered and slowly turned around; he blinked and it took him a few moments before he gasped.

"Belarus! Oh fancy meeting you here!" His heart would normally skip a beat around the pretty woman but he remembered Feliks telling him that she was no good. No good at all. Anyway the blond was better and didn't break his fingers as much.

"Where is Russia?" Natayla didn't understand why was Toris here as well, getting drunk none of the less. Was everyone incompetent?

"Like we don't know it's a big hotel..." She grabbed Poland, which made Toris almost pass out, but the blond only rolled his eyes.

"You don't intimidate me, you or your stupid brother." He glared, fiery green eyes and she snarled, sounding like a caged animal. "We don't know where he is at. He's a free nation that is having fun with his wife ok?"

Belarus released him and pulled out a knife. "If I find out that you are lying you are going to pay...dearly."

She stomped away, her aura getting bigger and bigger by the minute. Once she was gone Poland sighed and slumped in his seat next to his nervous shaking friend.

"Man she's a pain isn't she? I wonder like why you used to like her?" Feliks turned to Toris, who was looking pale and ill. "Like ewww don't get sick here; let's go back to the room since that girl was a major mood killer." Maybe he could soak in the bathtub with Toris once he was feeling better like they used to.

* * *

_**Translations and Notes:**_

Tony's beating Russia in Call of Duty Black Opts for the Xbox 360 which has a Vietnam setting. The game doesn't come out until November which makes you wonder how the hell does America have a copy.

Vash has on a mock outfit of _Lederhose: http:// images. buycostumes. com/ mgen/ merchandiser/21774 .jpg_

MGM Grand Hotel is the biggest hotel in Nevada, with a hotel and Casino in one. I never been to Nevada though . Suppose to have every game, buffets, secret private rooms, the works. Http: // www. youtube. com /watch? v = wqfNpBIJeC0 and http : //en. wikipedia. org / wiki /MGM _ Grand _ Las _ Vegas

Molsen Ice: A popular Canadian beer that's brewed in that country but also sold in the United States. One of the commercial beers brands that distributed in both countries

The imported cigarettes is weed or marijuana. Yes most of them are high and drunk.

Добро пожаловать на мой офигительный День Рождения!: Welcome to my awesome birthday party!

Mой глупыш: Silly Billy

ak nē tas ir slikti: Oh no this is bad. Господи, помоги нам: Oh god please help us.

Будто Дурное Трио тоже здесь: Like the Bad touch Trio is totally here too. (image Russia trying to sound like Poland...*shivers* )

Just realize that I didn't put down British terms, because not everyone knows what a wanker or a tosser is. (Hell I didn't!): Tosser: Someone who Tosses off, or another name for a jerk-off or a person who is sexually unsated and likes to masturbate...Wanker is the same thing =_= Twit is an idiot...a really bad stupid person. Not to be confused with retard because the UK don't particularly like insults or anything linking towards the mentally changed like whoa.

Это потому что он такой слабак: He's such a light weight (he can't hold his drink.)

но это как будто говорить это самому себе: But that's like telling myself as well. America is pointing out that they are twins so if he condemned Canada them technically he would be condemning himself.

Как сильно вы уже надрались: How high are you? Normally Toris wouldn't be this bold sounding but dealing with high and drunk nations you lose your patience.

Эммм... Мэтти, сколько мы выпили? Клянусь Богом, все не так плохо!: Uhhh Mattie how high are we? I swear to drunking high it's not that bad!

Allumé: drunk

Ты звучишь как идиот: You sound like an idiot

свинья: Pig

yблюдок: Bastard

Cкотина: beast or a brute.

Snogging is a British term for making out or foreplay.

говорил же, он ширококостный: Told you he was big boned! (people usually have the impression that Russia is fat because of the clothes he wears as how big he is.) So Al being Al is pointing out that he is solid muscle.

Krupnikas: A sweet vodka that's close to a liqueur based on grain spirit and honey. It's popular in Feliks' and Toris' countries. I actually Google recipe this and found other information about it before the wiki lol: http: // en. wikipedia. org / wiki / Krupnik

"Hey you guys! Hehehe! It's me everyone's hero! It's time to start the show alright?" This is the beginning of Hamburger Street song.

Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me: (God I hate this song.) It's by Pussycats and Busta I think: http : // www . youtube .com / watch? V = ruYB0mfakpQ Normally I don't listen to this music but I thought this would fit.

Pompauski: Polish Vodka cocktail with grapefruit juice: http: // www. drinksmixer. com / cat / 1493 / (People in Poland drink more than people in Russia lol.)

Sonic is referring to Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega of Japan's video game mascot.

Mario Party 8 (Mario Pāti Eito)_**:**_Game for the Wii system that's been around since the Nintendo 64 with it's previous incarnates; fun but frustrating multilayer game. (Yes I played this game before :x )http: // en. wikipedia. org /wiki/ Mario _ Party _ 8

Mario Kart Wii: Racing kart/bike game for the Wii; it's popular in England and is suppose to be the eight biggest selling game in UK software history and the top selling game for that week in spring 2008. http: // en. wikipedia. org/ wiki /Mario _ kart _ wii Iggy secretly plays it even though he doesn't like video games.

Canon wise (and from the drama cds,) China is suppose to be good at making money and Korea is suppose to be good at video games/machine games. Both of them together is a nightmare.

Я никогда его не прощу, не прощу, не прощу: I won't forgive him won't forgive him won't forgive him.

You can marry anybody and anything in Las Vegas, or that's what I heard. So yes Belarus could marry Ivan in Nevada and get away with it.

Hola, buenos noches y: Hello and good evening, and...

Dios Minos: Oh My god!

Chica: Girl

Wheel of Fortune: Yes it's a casino game: http : // www. Casinoadvisor. Com/ images /game _ specific / screen / big / wheel _ of _ fortune2 .jpg Image a giant wheel with all the tags from the actual show and you can bet on where it will land, etc.

Itadaki Sutorīto: A japan only game that is similar to monopoly: http : // en . wikipedia . org / wiki/ Itadaki _Street


	8. Chapter 8

Have my Cake and Eat it too!

Part 8 (second part of seven)

By Otaku no Baka

The next part to this twenty four plus page chapter =_= Thanks again for everyone putting up with me among other things.

Thank all the reviewers, Tanya-san, the people who keep making yummy Russiamerica, and people who just favorited/looked at this story.

**Warnings**: Sex, Sex, more Sex, certain topping nations, Belarus (duh,) and just plan old randomness. Most of the warnings is from the other chapter so.

No I don't own Hetalia or the Tomato song...

* * *

"Ivan!"

Alfred gasped both in pain and pleasure as he was slammed against the wall, feeling his lover kissing him wildly. He knew his husband was at his limit; he wanted to have sex with him so many times in public that he lost count and when they started to sing some dirty French song with Gilbert, he heard Russia whisper, "If you don't go with me in the next five seconds I will fuck you in front of the whole damn casino."

So that's how they ended up back upstairs in the hotel, making out in the hallway. America couldn't remember if their room was on this floor or in another part all together. "V..Va..nya.." He moaned between kisses, feeling the man cup and grope his crouch. Russia stroked and rubbed his cock through his shorts under the apron, tracing the contours and shape of his growing member.

"What is it bunny?" Ivan pulled back to only stare at him; his voice already deep with lust. He was rubbing his own already hard member against his lover's thigh.

"Umm...I don't know anymore." It was hard to think when he was high and drunk at the same time. Russia just took this as a moment to kiss him again, both of them half walking to find a room to settle down in.

"God-dammit Gilbert get a room!" Alfred shouted between touches and smooches, seeing how Prussia was sandwiched between Belgium and Hungary in the hallway. They finally reached a door and opened it, crashing inside and startling the people. Japan blinked and stared at Russia on top of America. Sealand managed to come back and so now all of them were playing Itadaki Sutorīto.

"Oh hello Japan!" Ivan laughed and saluted. Chibi China gasped and pulled an arm sleeve to cover his mouth. Greece shrugged and waved at the two.

"Aru! You guys are perverts!" All the children threw their controllers at the men on the floor. Chibi Korea hopped up and down in excitement.

"Da Ze~! A bunny and a panda! DA ZE~!"

"Shut up Aru! You are too noisy! Those two are just idiots not animals!"

The two scrambled out and closed the door. "Whoops...guess this is the right floor and just the wrong room." America leaned against the wall since the world was starting to tilt a lot more.

"Yes..." Both of them tried to find their room again, arm in arm.

They opened another door and blanched, closing it quickly. They covered their mouths and was trying not be sick at the site of Canada, Cuba, and Ukraine having sex all at the same time. No the threesome wasn't the problem, it was the site of their normally stoic siblings _doing it_ was the problem.

Both men wobbled before sighing and trying to find another door, still high and somewhat horny. They opened another one and just stood there.

"Ahhhh! HARDER ENGLAND!"

Arthur grunted and laughed, thrusting inside of Francis harder. The French man was tied up on the bed, legs spread out with England on top, rubbing his erection between them. They both still had on their outfits ironically.

"Ahahahahaha who's the bitch now? In the end I am the one that's laughing!" Francis only gave a moan as Arthur literally fucked him in the bed, causing it to shake.

America shut the door, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Russia's purple eyes were wide and appalled. They looked at each other before busting out laughing.

"Ivan...you owe me forty bucks; told you England would be on top before the night was over with." Alfred slurred and poked his lover.

"Да, Да, let us just go to our room."

So they tried to walk down the hallway, but after Ivan squeezed his ass it ended up as another make out session. He moaned at the friction when their cocks met and though about just grinding against him until they bumped into someone.

Russia frowned and was about to sip out a kol but paused; Switzerland blinked as well. Austria turned to look at both men.

Vash had Roderich glasses on and both of their clothes were halfway off their bodies. The normally kept man was sweaty and dishevel.

America smirked and nodded and Vash nodded as well; both couples passed each other, continuing to make out.

Finally finding the right room, they both crashed inside, stumbling before falling on the floor. Russia pushed back a strain of his pale hair before attacking his little wife again, nipping and sucking on the nation's bottom lip. He was grinding and rubbing his massive erection against his lover's.

"Ahh....Vanya wait..." Alfred whined and parted; sitting up on his elbows to watch his husband grab his hips and grind into him, pre-cum already soaking his shorts. "I...wanna try something kinky..."

The word _kinky_ made Russia's panda ears wiggle. He tried to stop as he blink lazy violet eyes, his body still having a mind of it's own.

America tried to do a circle motion; it took three attempts for both guys to get on the same page. Finally understanding, Russia turned around so that he was on top of his lover, facing the man's crotch. Finger were pulling his spandex shorts down and Ivan followed suit, using his teeth to drag the material down and release the nation's trapped member, which was wet and sticky.

He sighed and gave a lick, tasting his lover's erection like it was much needed vodka. The ash blond haired man laughed to himself as Alfred jerked under him but he almost hissed out a groan when hot warmth engulfed his penis.

Russia moved his lips along the blond's twitching member, sparing a glance to see his husband slurping down most of him in his mouth, eyes closed and pumping the rest. Making a noise of approval, he took his husband's cock without missing a beat, deep throating him. He felt vibrations on his manhood and sucked harder, using his big hands to steady America's hips thrusting.

Alfred wanted to curse if it wasn't for his mouth being full at his husband suddenly swallowing all of his dick. He continued his task of sucking off the man happily, because he was going to get him off first. The idea of winning spurred him on in his drunk mind; massaging and squeezing the nation's balls.

'Ahhh....so good.' Russia made a noise of approval as the nation's lips gripped harder, as a tongue lapped around the slit near the smooth head. An idea occurred to him and he almost giggled at it, swallowing the stream of pre-cum going down his throat. He used the saliva to bob his head up and down faster, feeling the cock in his mouth expand.

America felt his orgasm coming and thought oh no that would not be good at all! He ran fingers under the nation's balls, stroking the weak spot there. The blond felt Ivan squirm and he felt triumphant until the man suddenly pulled up and out.

The cock flew out of his mouth with a pop. "Wh..." Before he could finish his sentence spurts of come landed all over his face. 'Fuck my arse and throw it to the fire!' He just kept his eyes closed as he felt his hair, glasses, and face get drenched in sperm. America gave up and let his lover finish him off, moaned and tasting some of the come dripping in his mouth. He curled his toes and jerked his hips up in one final thrust, listening to Russia swallow it down and relaxing in post orgasmic bliss.

Alfred would have cursed out loud if he didn't feel so tired; all that pot and drink was starting to take it's toll. His glasses were removed and he felt Ivan help him up to a sitting position. He wondered what the hell he was going to do until a tongue started to clean him off.

There was something exotic about America covered in his juices and was glad he did do it. Russia groaned, feeling himself getting hard again as he tasted himself as well as his lover. He eventually reached Alfred's lips, swapping spit as well as other fluids.

"Bastard...mmmmm...Как непристойно." He kissed his husband harder, tasting the roof of his mouth and trying to get the remains of his own cum. They both toppled over, with America looming over him lazily.

Russia only shrugged. "Hет you still enjoyed it." One hand was over his head and the other was laying on a scarf sleeve, licking his lips. He wanted to go to sleep but he wanted to just pound his lover into the floor. A hand reached between them and gripped his new and still sensitive erection and he groaned.

"Vanya you don't know how badly I want to..." Blue eyes blinked lethargically. "I think I have lube in..." He almost forgot that he still had his apron on; reaching around the front pocket he found the tube that he was looking for, uncapping it.

"Why don't you just...use your natural lubrication?" America made a face but laughed.

"Because it's _**weird **_Vanya and...and I don't feel like doing it today." Well he didn't say no but it was still odd. They tried some weird things but that kinda crossed the boarder and he wanted to be prepared he guessed.

Fingers reached into his blond hair and he was pulled down for another kiss. They moaned as they tried to suck each others tongues out, fighting for dominance. America used this opportunity to reach down and push two fingers into Ivan, who gasped and squirmed.

"Awww...I wanted to be on top~" He parted, lips wet and pouting. The ashen haired man tried to struggle but instead wiggled himself further on those fingers. "Ты мог бы просто попросить~" If it wasn't from all the drink and other stuff earlier...

"You woulda fought me and cheated though." America closed one eye as he tried to find that spot in the larger man. It was kinda hard to focus and he wanted to do this before he passed out. He started to push in three now, watching how his Vanya was biting his lip and looking uncomfortable.

"Just do it already, please."At the word please, Alfred nodded and pulled out his digits to replace them with his cock. "Ah...not so hard you pig."

"Mphh yeah." The blond slathered some more of the water based lube on the base of his member before pushing in further. God it was strange doing this high, it was like he could feel every nerve on his dick being pulled in and every squeeze, ever pulse of his lover.

He closed his blue eyes, trying to not cum at the emotions and groaned as he was fully sheathed. Alfred opened them slowly and noticed that Ivan hiding his face and turning sideways. "Are you ok? I didn't do it too rough did I?"

"Hет."

"Then why..." Like a light bulb, America's semi-sober mind clicked on. "Oh I see...Эй, смотри на меня, когда мы занимаемся любовью."

"Hет." Russia mumbled in his hands, breathing hard and trying to not look at the other nation. The fact that his cock actually grew bigger showed how much he was enjoying it.

"Awww...so cute." America laughed again and adjusted them so that they were back to back, spoon style. "Is this better?"

"Да." It wasn't that Russia didn't enjoy being on the bottom, it was almost as good as entering, no it was the state of vulnerability that he wasn't use to. Even intoxicated he felt exposed and in the open.

"Mmm...it's only me Vanya." Lips bit his ear and he felt America grab one of his thighs and start to move. "Try to relax yes?"

Russia closed his eyes and sat up on his elbow, moving the other arm down to interlacing with his lover's. He grunted as he tried to move along with his husband but it was hard in this position. "Go faster."

"Yeah yeah," The blond got the hint and started to push in harder, pulling close to the tip before slamming back in. "God Vanya you feel so _**good every time**_ we become one." On top or the bottom, it still felt awesome as hell.

"Ahh..." Fuck it was hard to not let out wanton desperate noises. Alfred's cock was brushing against such pleasurable nerves and when he hit that spot inside of his body he had to bit his lip down til it bled.

America pouted; he wanted to hear his lover scream. It was rare when Ivan was vocal and relinquished every loud noise that would come from the man's lips. He shifted his hips so that he hit the nation's prostate dead on now with every motion.

"Shit..." Alfred was touching his body now; pinching and twisting nipples. Those fingers traced downward, feeling across sweat drenched skin until he reached under his apron and started to stroke his cock. Ivan made a guttered noise and turned around to kiss the American, muffling his noises.

Alfred groaned around that kiss, tasting blood as he felt the nation under him squeeze him painfully tight. He shut his eyes as colors flashed and his cock erupted, feeling his lover milk him. America whined, resting his face in Russia's neck and sucking on the skin there. His sweaty hand continued to stroke him and gave a mental hooray when he heard his husband mumble something between a curse and a moan as his hand was covered with juices again.

They both laid there, with America still inside of him. Both nations would have went to sleep if it wasn't for the sudden noise as well as the change in temperature.

Russia and America slowly rose their heads towards the noise with half lidded eyes but suddenly became very aware at the site of Belarus standing in the doorway with a hand to her mouth.

* * *

Natalya believed that she was born under Shani's planet or angered another god perhaps.

She discovered the complex had a separate hotel and thus went upstairs. After running into a strange man with a cowboy hat who attempted to hit on her, she locked on to her brother's scent again.

"Brother.." Fueled by rage and anger in her heart, she broke the door open and froze in the doorway once again.

Her Vanya was on the floor with that blond little bitch but now they were both in the act of fornication. She stared at the emotions that were crossing her older brother, his normal pale face flushed with passion, his purple eyes closed, his lips cracked and bruised. The way those two were gyrating against each other in unison, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the smell of sex...

Belarus closed her mouth and told herself to move, to separate them, to kill America, but nothing happen to her body except for for a sense of dizziness and arousal. Her arms were limp on her side as she watched them kiss each other passionately and the blond America stroke her Vanya's penis again and again and again.

She would have passed out at the site of sperm shooting out of his cock and the squishing sound of something liquid coming into contact with something else. The two men embraced each other, kissing and laying in passion until they spotted her.

Three eyes locked on, until the two nations screamed quite loudly and tried to separate, only ending up in a heap on the floor because America was still inside of Russia. Belarus ran from the room at the yelling and continued to run, until she ended up near the entrance between the casino and hotel.

The pale blond haired woman panted and fell over, resting on her knees. She gripped her hair as she tried to remove the site from her mind, the smell in her nose and mouth. Her panties were wet and her body ranked with short breaths and gasps as she tried to struggle with air.

* * *

Australia laughed as he walked along with a bunch of women; already impressing them for the night. The girls were lovestruck at his stories and he knew he was going to get laid until he spotted a familiar person.

"I'm truly sorry ladies but you must excuse this lad for the night." The girls awwwed and he felt like he was regretting this, but he never left a damsel in distress. The scruffy man kissed all of their hands and left them in a blissful and giggling mess.

Australia walked over to the hyperventilating and crumpled woman on the floor, tipping his hat. "Something wrong ma'am? You need some help?"

At the sound of the Australian man's voice Belarus shook out of it and sat up. "N...Nothing is wrong with me." Her voice wavered and she cursed it.

"You seemed to be shook over something again; let me guess it was Russia and America _again?_" At the woman's silence he sighed. "Yeah those mates are like bunnies sometimes."

Belarus glared and was about to say something until Australia held out his hand. "How about we go to the bar and have ourselves another drink?"

* * *

So Belarus was with the rugged man once again; drinking hard vodka this time. She had the whole bottle to herself, sitting in her lap.

"You mind talking about it or do you want to just drink?" He had some Teacher's Highland Cream himself, sloshing the brownish drink in his glass. "This place has everything all around the world and the bartender is one fine mate in Nevada."

".....I seen brother sleeping with that..." She didn't finish her sentence, only drinking more vodka straight from the bottle. "Я его ненавижу, я его ненавижу, я его ненавижу."

Australia shook his head; he never understood why the woman was in love with her brother _**like that**_ but he still enjoyed her company. He knew she was a nice woman deep down. "Yes he's an idiot to pass up such a fine lady like yourself."

Natayla blushed but she didn't know if it was from the comment or the liquor. Silence was in the bar, the noise of the machines a dull lull in the late hour. The barman was cleaning out the glasses and not eavesdropping on his customers.

"I don't understand, what does America have that I don't?"

Australia shrugged and his heavy eyebrows rose as well. "I don't know, you ever asked the mate? I mean really ask him, not try to get him to marry you or kill off his suitors."

Belarus shrugged as well and hiccuped. "I never...tried that before. My love for Vanya has been strong perhaps."

Maybe she could talk to her brother like she used to do when they were younger and before she hit puberty. It has been only her, Vanya, and sister for such a long time so she sought her raging hormones on the first man she laid eyes on. There were no suitors then because a lot of people didn't know about her, and it wasn't until she was deeply enraptured that any other man would consider her.

"Thank you..." Belarus blushed again and swayed. "But this doesn't mean you are in my good graces..."

"Of course not my lady."

* * *

"Fuck what happen last night?"

Canada laid his head against America; after praying to the porcelain god, he realized that he was in bed with not one, but two other people. Even so, he still met his brother downstairs in the morning, I mean afternoon.

"I don't know but hell it was a party!" America shouted and Matthew smacked his brother, still hungover. "What it was? I remember you ate a whole cake by yourself!"

Alfred felt like hell himself but things were good; he played such an awesome host! But why did he have a feeling that he ran into his maker last night? "Hey how about we get the whole gang down and sing happy birthday again?"

Oh yes, it was the fourth of July today; they did Matthew's birthday first. It was suppose to be two days of celebration but Canada didn't know if he could last that long.

So with the help of a hungover Russia, who was still scary, everyone gathered downstairs to the big table room again. England was hiding in the blanket once more and France was looking pale trying to not be sick again.

"You guys have fun right?"

At everyone's moan and groan the blond laughed. "Well we are going to party again today! Denmark is going to set up fireworks and we are going to finish it off at the four of July!"

The hot headed blond nodded, since his country had tons of supplies and were already celebrating the nation's birthday back home. He didn't feel as bad since he didn't get as wasted as the other nations.

Gilbert had on sunglasses covering his bloodshot eyes and was chuckling. "Damn this day couldn't get any better!" He pulled a hungover Hungary close as well as Belgium, who were both trying to push him off.

"Roderich ummm..." Vash blushed and under the table held the Austria's hand. The nation's ahoge hair stood up and he covered his face. He didn't want to even recall what he did or what he said last night.

"Guys I have an announcement..." Switzerland frowned as all the nations were still complaining or chattering away.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The Swiss man slammed his fist on the table; cracking it. Everyone paused and then sat down, going quiet. Vash huffed and coughed in his hand. "Me and Austria are getting married in the winter."

There was normalcy for two seconds until everyone erupted in chaos, with Prussia protesting and Hungary hitting the albino upside the head with a frying pan. America smiled and ran over to hug Vash, who pushed him off and wanted to punch him.

"Still congrats! This is the best birthday ever!" Alfred whooped and Ivan tried to whoop as well, with a tired, "Да."

All the nations once again threw another wild party and got drunk, _**again.**_

* * *

_OMAKE! (Bonus~! Happy Birthday America part 2)_

"What is this I don't even..."

Germany stared at the sky; colors of exploding blue and red lights flashing in his vision. Poland was strapped to one of those...

"Wow Doitsu this is so pretty!" Italy bounced up and down, oooh at the display.

His brother Prussia and South Italy were intoxicated again, swinging pocky sticks around. Hell so was half of the world nations that were outside in the private room. Somehow they got poor Lithuanian into the mess and now he was sporting a waiter outfit of his own. The German man never thought to see the normally calm and responsible nation throw items and dress up in whatever drag that Feliks would give him.

"Man the fireworks are awesome! But Russia why you have to do that to Poland?" America took a swig of his vodka chiller and laughed. They were the only tipsy nations that still had on their respective outfits.

"Because it's fun~" Ivan chuckled as his husband elbowed him in the side. He only smiled and put an arm around him as they continued to watch the show.

"Play nice. I know he's a dick but he's still...a nation."

Austria couldn't comprehend what was going on and neither could Switzerland. There was a French Techno porno song playing in the back ground and everyone was trying to dance in different odd ways. England was hip thrusting, Canada was shaking his ass, and Prussia and Lovino were _still_ doing the pocky dance. At least they weren't drunk this time.

Japan was grateful that he introduced the still kiddy Asian nations, Greece, Turkey, and Peter to Pop' n Music and good food or else he would die of shame at the sham outside. America even managed to get people in the casino in on the party, all of them singing WCD now.

"Yeah show me what you working with!" France managed to conjure up a rose thong and was now egging a drunk Ukraine on taking off everything, since she only had on a black skirt and a barely concealing bikini. Denmark was cheering her on too as well as many of the other men at the party.

Alfed and Ivan turned around and paused, drinks in hand to regard the scene. When a black bra top hit Russia in the face America didn't have to wait to hear the chant as well as his husband bringing out the pipe.

* * *

Как непристойно: That's dirty

Эй, смотри на меня, когда мы занимаемся любовью: Hey look at me when we make love

Shani Dev is also known as the god of Saturn in Hindu mythology. He is suppose to be the bringer of good or bad luck but people usually born under his planet have misfortune.

Teacher's Highland Cream whiskey is what Australia is drinking and it's a brand of whiskey that is mostly in the UK. Http :// www. teacherswhisky. com/

Я его ненавижу, я его ненавижу, я его ненавижу: I hate him I hate him I hate him.

Found out in Denmark they actually celebrate the four of July due to the Americans getting involved with the other country and contributing to them. The stuff you learn from anime convention panels is awesome.

Yes Gilbert and Lovino are doing this pocky dance: http: // www . youtube. com /watch?v =syIzQx6cuZs&feature = related

French song is this: http: / / www. dailymotion. com/video/x9pg82 _ french- porno- techno- song- what- is- th _ music

Pop'n Music: A beat game that was originally for dates and couples but now everyone plays it because of it's sudden spike in difficulty over the years: http : // en . wikipedia . org /wiki/ Pop'n _ Music

WCD is America's second song from the character cd.

* * *

Finally done with this part! Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this monster chapter!

There's about two to three other parts and then the epilogue and that's it. Besides the one shots and the unfinished Vanquish the States I might end up doing another Russiamerica story...it's stuck in my head and won't go away!


	9. Chapter 9 зима

Have my Cake and Eat it too!

Part 9: Winter Vacation (1 of 3)

By Otaku no Baka

ARG! Can you believe that I did this chapter early and only need to fix the Russian among other things but was late posting it because I couldn't remember one word? *Angst* Oh and there was someone who helped me with my German but I couldn't reply to her, so a big thanks goes to Deliah as well as Tanya-san!

Time-line for this takes place around December, five months after Al and Mattie's birthday party. I'm going to mention when the time line skips, especially in the epilogue. I don't want to confuse anyone

Note: I am making another fic after this and need suggestions for pairings. It's Russiamerica again but I am also making side pairings (one person suggested Swiss/Jap.) Any pairing can be in this story as long as it's not too crack (like Austria and Australia...or Russia and Hong Kong x.x) and you will get the credit for it! I'll keep you posted when I do it!

**Warnings:** PWPish, fluff sappy goodness, and probably less humor than the other chapters. Our favorite waiting for spring couple is going with the motions of living together as well as spending the holidays. Good luck to all the students/workers/etc. and hope this helps! Summer is around the corner so hang in there! Also if there are errors and if something doesn't work please tell me! It really means a lot to me!

If I owned Hetalia, seriously Alfred would rock out in Chinese outfits and Yao would kick so much ass more often.

* * *

Blue eyes focused, squinted in concentration. Alfred F. Jones Braginsky took cooking as very serious business.

Today was Christmas eve (well not officially here, in the states,) and he was in Russia with his husband staying at his home...no their home now. The arrangement was every year America would spend the winter and fall seasons in Russia and Ivan would spend the spring and summer seasons in his New York home. The ash blond man wasn't too keen on the agreement but America reassured him that this way he could get used to the winter months here and spend not only his birthday, but Christmas as well as the new year with his husband in his homeland.

Dinner was something simple; pelmeni with borsch and salad. No the big meal was tomorrow when they would cook hens, pirozhki, and cakes. He was just stirring up the soup until someone grabbed him from behind.

"Блин, солнце мое, ты ни на секунду не можешь от меня отлепиться?" America thought about whacking his husband with a spoon.

"Да." Russia sighed and nuzzled his face into his dear Alfred's neck. It was weird at first to have his little sunshine at his home but started to enjoy the moments with him. Besides his sister Belarus, it's been so lonely here. Everyone left after the fall and the house reflected it.

"Mmmm..." America groaned as his neck was attacked; licks and nips ran in the space between his shoulder and collar. "...Ivan I'm still cooking man."

"Плевать." The mumbled replied reminded the blond of a stubborn child. Large hands reached under his apron and sweater to touch tanned hot skin. Alfred tried to just stare at the pot and not return his silly husband's affections.

His grip on the spoon was tight when Russia moved his head; blowing and pulling on his ear. "I'm so happy to have you here but it's hard to restrain myself." He insinuated this with twisting the man's nipple between his fingers.

America shut his eyes; he was half bent over the stove with one hand touching and pulling his nipples and the other touching and stroking his flat stomach. The blond bit his lip and tried to not moan out at the heat pooling straight between his legs.

"S..Stop..." Damn that sounded bad.

"Stop?" But his lover parted from him and did stop.

America ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He turned off the stove and motioned with Russia to come over to the kitchen table. He shook out of his jeans and leaned over so that his ass was in the air. Part of him shivered at the cold on his naked skin; it was too damn chilly in this house.

Russia blinked violet eyes in confusion at first, but understood the invitation when it was presented to him. He searched around the kitchen for something and made an 'ah' sound at finding it.

Alfred sat on his elbows and put a hand in his face, sighing. He jumped when he felt something cold run down his backside. "What the hell are you using?" America turned his head and pouted. "Sesame oil? Really Ivan..."

"I didn't feel like getting the lube upstairs."

Blue eyes rolled and America let out a frustrated breath. "You really are a horny bastard eh?"

Ivan giggled and Alfred grimaced, god he sounded like his brother.

Hands started to work the oil into his ass and he relaxed, that was until a smack caused him to jump again.

"Hey!" Alfred gave him a mock pout and glare. Russia only laughed and smacked it again, causing the man under him to stick out his tongue.

"Jerk...ow hey! Be easy! I'm still sore from this morning in the shower." He wiggled on the digit pushing into his body. The blond did moan this time as he was being filled by his mate's larger fingers.

He gripped the edges of the table; the wood creaked slightly but didn't crack. Russia was doing the exact opposite of what he said, hitting that spot directly in his body and rubbing his walls with a come hither motion.

"I...Ivan..." America tried to close his mouth because he hated how he sounded when they had their romps. His voice got higher, even more than when he was excited, and it was so desperate and needy. His cock was hard and pressing against his flat stomach and he thought about stroking it. Why was he the first to lose it when he was on the bottom?

He sighed at the lose of those hands and felt kinda disappointed, that was until something pressed into his entrance and pushed inside quite forcefully. "Ahhhh..." It kinda ached but it slid in easy enough.

"Черт, ты все такой же тугой..." Ivan could feel the muscle yield under his erection and he pushed in further, deeper. He leaned over as he was fully sheathed inside and his balls were touching the other nation.

"I...shouldn't...be...after what happen earlier..."

Yeah that's right, he practically fucked his lover into the wall of his shower stall. The memory of slick on slick skin, dripping hair, as well as Alfred screaming, _screaming_ his name...

Russia rested his head as he put all of his weight in the man under him. He started to move, one hand on his lover's hips and the other playing with the strains of sunny blond.

'Did he just get harder and longer inside of me?' America groaned as he felt all that body mass on his back but shifted his hips and humped against him. Panting as well as the creaking of the table against the floor ringed out through the large kitchen.

America really wanted to take care of his problem that was burning between his legs and dripping on the wood tile, but his pride wanted to get his husband off first. He still had a sore spot from the morning shower when Ivan did a surprise attack and he ended up getting thoroughly banged into the wall. He secretly thought of his husband to be a fucking sadist.

"What do you want me to do love?" Words whispered in his ear and he felt a nose tickle his cheek. America turned his head slightly to lick the man's larger nose, giving him a raspberry.

"Mmm..." He felt Russia shift under him and hit him dead on and hard in that spot in his body. The blond bowed his head and grip the table again, he did hear it crack this time.

Russia was moving faster and he knew his little wife wasn't going to walk straight for a while now. His face was virtually in the table now as it shook and scooted with their movements.

Damn he didn't care anymore he wanted to come and come badly. He reached under and between them; pulling and stroking his hot inflamed cock. As he pulled and stretched his thumb around and under the foreskin he felt Ivan chuckle under him and attack his neck again, sucking and biting the redden bruised skin.

"Я обожаю, когда ты так выглядишь." Yes this was the Alfred only he got to see, the American with his defenses down and truly vulnerable. This face, this body, this was something he wanted to see since he first desired the younger nation. "I want you to come for me; come for me my sunbeam."

Another hand joined him under the table; interlacing with his own. America felt fingers slightly pull back the skin and started to stoke and pump his cock along with his own ministrations. "F...Fuck..." He groaned at the double stimulation and felt his balls clinch along with his ass. Alfred closed his eyes and panted as pleasure ranked through his body as well as the sound of his sperm hitting the tile .

He could still feel that dead weight on him as well as Ivan still moving, filling him up to the brim. America shook, his knees threatening to give out on him. Hell he was tired and his glasses and hair was a mess but he still felt good. "You know you're going to pay for this later."

Ivan nudged his face and he turned around slightly to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He laughed and nodded his head, accepting the playful game of cat and mouse.

* * *

America blinked at the darkness in the room, somewhere between awake and sleep. He wasn't used to the area he was in and was a bit confused until his brain kinda kicked in.

'Oh yeah...I'm still over Vanya's house.' He lifted his head upward and laughed at the sleeping man in front of him. After the fun in the kitchen, they sat down in the living room and ate dinner, then sat by the fireplace and just talked about nothing, goofing around until he ended up sleeping on his husband.

'Guess he carried us upstairs...' Alfred realized that he ended up on top and tangled in Russia's arms. If this was earlier in the relationship he would be embarrassed as hell but since he was so used to his boyfriend's sleepy protectiveness he just shrugged it off.

Trying to untangle himself from the arms holding him down, he stretched and popped his back. His clothes were simple; long pajama pants with 'bump' on his behind as well as a t-shirt with 'head shot' in yellow writing.

America walked out the room and was tempted to slide down the banister. He was in awe the first time he went into Ivan's house...I mean 'mansion.' No, Alfred's place was just a two story house, this was more like one of those giant castles that housed some big bad boss demon. Marble staircase, giant kitchen, giant living room with paintings and a massive fireplace, the works.

America trotted from the entrance to the kitchen; he rummaged around and mumbled under his breath. He wanted to try to fix breakfast since it was Christmas back at the states. He was weird out at the idea that the holiday season was around January here but managed an agreement: He would give his lover three gifts, one for his birthday, one for his own X-mas, and one for the official holiday in Russia. It wasn't that bad but he knew his husband would complain about all the affection.

'He's kinda cute the way he tries to get attention but doesn't want too much on him.' America snickered and made a noise at the success in finding a iron skillet.

* * *

'What...'

Russia shivered at the loss of heat and woke up; he sat up slowly on the bed.

'Where is my cолнышко мое?" His room was mostly dark since it was still early and the blinds were closed. Russia's night vision adjusted nicely and he realized that America was no where in the room. Ivan ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

Taking care of his morning rituals, he stumbled down the stairs slightly; holding onto the banister as his scarf trailed behind him. After dinner the two of them conversed and drank vodka, his 'wife' paying him back from earlier with taunts and whacks. Eventually his little love ended up falling asleep on his lap by the fireplace. It was hard but he managed to get them both upstairs and into their sleep wear.

The ash blond man yawned and rubbed his eyes, only in plain flannel pajamas and looking and feeling a lot younger than usual. The smell of something strange and different lead him to the kitchen.

"Ah Russia! С Рождеством!" Alfred turned around to say hi to his sleepy lover.

Ivan blinked at the greeting and the smile on America's face. "С Рождеством Христовым..." He mumbled and pulled out a chair, slumping into it. Putting a hand in his face, he watched as his husband went back to work.

He wasn't used to waking up to an artificial sun smiling at him and cooking his breakfast. He would usually make the meals at home, (when she cooked, it was usually laced with some kind of aphrodisiac or strange medicine.)

Also there was a big, giant vase full of sunflowers in the middle of the table. Alfred actually made the glass material, which was yellow tinted with sunbeams, flowers, and leaves on it. It so reminded him of a khokhloma. The flowers drooped and leaned because of their massive weight.

These changes were pleasant, much better than the times of the past when America would try to change not only his personality, but his beliefs and moral values. They still argued viewpoints, but it wasn't as bad and it was usually playful. The man in front of him was more understanding now, less childish...

His heart skipped a beat and he breathed in slowly; his face flushing at the raw emotion. Russia still felt it though and heard the plop as his heart fell out on the table. It still happened but it was a lot less lately; it would only come out now when he was overexcited with emotions like love. "Dammit."

"Ok Ivan the food is..." Alfred turned around and raised a blond brow; he tsked and shook his head. "Man that's weird every time it happens." Coming around to the table with plate in hand, he went over to the still beating organ and slowly put it back into his husband's chest. "There! All better."

Russia stared at the fingers that were sprayed across his chest with specks of blood. He looked up into blue eyes and thought it would fall out again. Ivan wasn't used to feeling this way. "I..."

Lips touched against his own and he sighed. "It's time for your breakfast Да." America rested his head against his and smiled.

"Yes..." Ivan shook his head and mumbled when his husband pulled back; red returning on his pale face. He would have to tease his lover soon to get over the giddy feeling in his stomach.

A plate was set before him and he made a face; seriously what the hell was this? It wasn't Kasha and it wasn't pancakes so what...

Well from the yellow color he assumed it was eggs but it looked more like those American omelets. At least there was kolbasa and black bread; thank the motherland for that!

"Can I have some vodka with this?"

America made a face and smacked his husband's head with a wooden spoon. "Just try it! You act like I am going to poison you or something!"

Ivan recalled the attempts that America tried to cook food earlier on in their relationship. He also remembered how Alfred at the time didn't know the difference between pepper and gunpowder, as well as paprika and red chilies. Russia suddenly didn't feel like eating anything but the look in those blue pupils across from him, apprehension as well as kindness, made him try the strange thing anyway.

He picked up his fork and cut off a piece; he grimaced at the rice inside of it. He decided to get it over with and stuck it in his mouth.

It was...weird. It was eggs but they were not runny but instead firm and...good. Russia could taste the spices of his country and mmmed. The rice as well as the sauce was a good combination.

"This is..what is this?"

"Awesome you like it!" America laughed and clapped his hands. "It's a Japanese omelet but I made it Russia style, so it has fried rice and eggs but all the spices and flavors of Russia!" He smiled, eyes closed and showing off his teeth and Ivan felt his heart jump again.

"It's really good..." The ash haired man ate it all, even the black bread with tvorog and jam. Russia sighed at the hearty meal and turned to his husband. "Спасибо."

America blinked but laughed, covering his mouth and trying to hide his joyful smirk. "It's no problem!"

"Did you eat this morning?"

"Uhh...yeah I ate some Count Chocula." Alfred sat down and rubbed the back of his head. It was hell to import American cereal and goods but it was worth it; he missed the marshmallow goodness with chocolate pieces.

Ivan shook his head. "No I will make you Blini as well as cold cuts." He smirked. "If you keep eating junk you will end up being fat and pudgy."

"Shut up." Alfred pouted and crossed his arms in his seat. "You're such a mean husband!"

"And you're such a cute wife."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Come on come on!"

Russia was literally dragged towards the living room. America convinced him to put up the Новогодняя елка early and so under it was a messy bright package.

"Open your gift!"

Ivan looked at him weird again and Alfred rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "I know it's early but I am going to give you something on the seventh as well as your birthday."

Heat rose in his cheeks and he shook his head; it seemed to happen a lot lately. Is this what all couples in love feel? Instead Russia focused on carefully opening the wrapping with his large hands; parting the bow and going along the seams.

He opened the box and was shocked at what he saw inside. There were two nutcrackers in the shape of himself as well as Alfred. The appearance was uncanny; all the way down to the pipe in his hand and the gun in America's.

"This..." Ivan was speechless; he felt the figure under his fingers. It was made out of wood, handcrafted at that. "Did you.."

"Yep! I learned a few things over the years; I mean we did have wood houses back in the early sixteen to seventeen hundreds!" Alfred laughed and sat down next to his lover. "The painting was kinda hard to do because of the wood but I managed to get the right kind."

Russia imaged America actually having the patience to do this and started to laugh. "I'm more amazed that you actually sat still to do this."

"Oh come on I can sit down for long periods of time!" Well it was hard to do that at summits but he thought that making the figures was an awesome idea. That and he wanted to see how cool he and Ivan would look. The gun was hell to do because he had to actually pull out his real one and the pipe he had to snipe from Russia's room when he was out.

Ivan made a hmm sound and moved the two little figures around. He already had something for his sunbeam but didn't know if he should give it to him now or later.

"Hey Russia you don't have to give me your gift now; you can wait alright?" He shrugged.

Russia closed one eye and felt sheepish for a change. "Well I could buy you more than one..."

"No buts! Like this is your birthday month so we are going to have fun Да?"

He wanted to argue about it but Alfred waved a finger.

Part of him would have just dismissed him and he felt the fight disappear from his body. 'What's happening to me...Its not like I don't want to argue it's like I can't argue?' The ash haired man groaned at the marriage life already kicking in.

* * *

"I want to go to mcdonalds!"

Ivan sighed. "You suppose to eat zakuska as well as lunch, not fast food."

Alfred pouted as they walked through Moscow; it was snowing lightly and they both had on heavy coats and boats. The only reason why they were out was because the house needed more groceries and his lover wanted to see Red Square as well as St. Petersburg.

America's ushanka moved as he walked, shifting his bags."Can we go to _стардог_!_s_ then?"

"No."

"Russia I am going to eat something now or else. I'm so damn hungry!" American stopped and whined; He literally stood in the middle of the square.

Ivan rubbed his temple and dragged his husband along, both of them arguing back and forth. In the end America won and they ended up at Mcdonalds.

'Maybe I'm getting soft...no that's not it.' Russia contemplated as America hopped on his heels. 'Maybe it's that I'm getting used to Alfred.' He still had his ominous aura and nations as well as people still fled from him in weariness but it was so different with America. Their spats were random; it always ended in a draw with him or America just letting it go.

It took twenty minutes to get inside and another twenty for America to get what he wanted. "I want a royal cheeseburger but with Russian cabbage instead of lettuce, extra tomatoes, and fresh fresh fries. Oh and could you use that special bun you put on your breakfast sandwiches? I would also like one of those meat pies too along with a special mcflurry; caramel, butterfingers, the works. Oh and a cola with all of this."

When they got back into the car Ivan sighed and put his seat belt on. "Happy?" Glaring at the American didn't work anymore but he did it anyway.

"Yep!" America munched on his fries as they drove back to their home. "I'll make you something at home my Медвежонок."

* * *

Dinner was special, even though to Russia it was just a normal day. He still catered to his lover and helped him go all out on his 'celebration'.

They ate seld' pod shuboy as well as hen; various pickled veggies also littered the table with borsche soup. Mini pies and a giant napoleon torte were the center pieces, making Ivan curious on how they tasted. He showed the American the basics of cooking as well as how to cook Russian recipes and Alfred just blew it out of proportion as usual and can make most Russian and some European cuisines.

America was quiet for once, eating and enjoying fish and fowl as well as the soup. The blond basking the meal plans in this country, finding excuses to munch and sneak snacks in between but feeling fazed that he would eventually get fat living here. 'No wonder people in Russia are kinda husky; healthy good eating.'

He sipped on the homemade sbiten; glad that Russia helped him make it. It was good and he was starting to get tipsy off the wine content from it. America licked his lips, tasting the salty spiciness of the hen remains as well as the sweet drink.

"Hey Ivan I..." This silence was unnerving him; he wasn't used to it. Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Russia roughly pulled him closer, picking the man up and knocking the chair over in the process.

America blinked at how he was in his husband's lap now; he shifted and felt the man shift under him.

Ivan mumbled to himself; he just wanted him to be closer and somehow this happened. It wasn't that bad but it was still hard to just focus on finishing the meal instead of just ravishing the man under him. He wanted to prove to the blond that he wasn't as he quoted, _a horny ass snowman._

"Ummm...so go ahead and try my dessert! It took ages to make but it should be awesome!" America shifted again and knew he felt something under his bum but he ignored it; continuing to drink his mead which he was happy that it didn't spill. At least he had the thought to make a Russian dessert instead of the awesome Christmas cake he wanted to do.

Russia sighed and pushed his plate over. With difficulty, he managed to pick up the piece of pre-cut cake with the spatula. The problem was every time his lover moved, he would directly rub against his crouch. He was already half hard by the time he put the custard dessert down.

'It's like I'm going delightfully insane.' Russia giggled; feeding his husband and himself. Alfred gave him a look but lips closed around the fork.

He didn't have problems having sex in the past oh no. The ash haired man would have urges like any other human and satisfy them. But now he had a constant lover; the Baltic states and his ex didn't count. Someone to please him that he didn't have to beat, scare, or torture. His sunbeam made him feel warm in places he didn't know he had. It was scary and thrilling at the same time.

"Hey...Vanya~" American groaned as he felt a hand run up his sweatshirt. "Can't you not sex me up for one day?"

"Hет; It's hard because you are so sweet sunflower..." He licked his lover's cheek, tasting some of the custard.

America rolled his eyes and laughed. He reached over to take the utensil out of his partner's hand and stuck a forkful of cake in Russia's mouth.

Alfred turned around so that he was chest to chest with his husband. "I'm not having sex until your birthday."

Purple eyes gleamed and Russia was mumbling under his fork. "It's a surprise and I am not telling you."

The blond pulled out the fork and before Ivan could say anything he put more cake in his mouth. "No buts my horny snowman~! You do need some restraint because we have been practically doing it almost every day since I came here."

Mirth lit up in those eyes and America was certain that if it wasn't for the fork that Ivan would be doing his kolkolkol by now. He thought that the Russian man would just say the hell with it and throw him over the table anyway but this was like a challenge to him; to both of them.

Pulling the fork out of his husband's mouth, he scooped up some cake laced with yummy almonds and cream. Licking the piece slowly, he watched at Russian's hard gaze and how the chair was cracking under him. Blue eye gave a playful wink and he popped the whole thing in his mouth.

Mmmm...this was gooooood. He wanted to laugh as he felt something hard rubbing against his backside now and felt proud.

Ivan gritted his teeth at his cock teasing little...he could survive five days without sleeping with him. It wasn't like his vodka so he could do this, he hoped.

* * *

The rest of the week went on as usual, with them making quick stops to the Gum. America really enjoyed how it appeared at night and marveled at all the stores. Russia was suspicious and kind of paranoid when his husband ran off to get some stuff in private but just squashed it down. No he didn't want to bring up ghosts of the past.

The loss of warmth causes Russia to wake up earlier than usual this morning. Normally he would sleep in, his lover sprayed across his chest, fingers touching those scars on his neck. The heat of another body is something that he was spoiled to now; when it was gone he couldn't rest easy.

He stumbled down the stairs, scarf in hand. Russia wasn't hundred percent aware and grumbled for not grabbing his stash of vodka under the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, purple eyes scanning for his husband, who wasn't in the kitchen from what his nose told him.

Ivan found him in the living room and almost dropped his precious scarf in the process.

"С Днем Рождения Господин."

There was his Alfred, smiling and wearing the maid's outfit that Vietnam gave him. The skirt was short, barely reaching his thighs, and it seemed to fit him like a second skin. The bonnet was behind nantucket and Russia noticed that he wore the sunflower clip he gave him. America pushed back a long stray strand and moved aside.

In the middle of the dining room table was a cake. It was a gorgeous strawberry cake with fresh lush red fruit and tons of cream. In the middle of it was a candle that had the national flag on it.

Russia was speechless for once. No one celebrated his birthday in how long. The last time was back when he was a child and his older sister would make him a tart or a small cake. Even during the Union, the most he would get is a few words from the Baltic states and Belarus trying to find ways to have sex with him as a gift, (if they remembered.)

Warm hands encased his own and he was pulled to a near by chair. Alfred blushed as he sat down next to him, fussing with his hem and frowning.

"Hope you enjoy this because this outfit is too damn short! I think Vietnam did it on purpose as a sort of revenge of what happen in the past..." He mumbled and started talking to the other man, who was still stunned. "I got you some gifts too! I didn't know if they were any good though..."

America stopped as Ivan leaned onto him. "А? В чем дело?"

"Nobody...has ever done this...in..." The words were hushed and whispered, his voice even more soft than usual.

The blond laughed and patted his husband's head. "Nah it's cool, I love you and it's awesome to celebrate birthdays! I just wish that we coulda went out like we did in mine."

He nodded his head and sat up straight. Russia didn't think in his existence that he would feel like crying again.

"Now blow out the candle and make a wish!"

Ivan stared at the cake; he didn't know what to ask for. He already had enough so why be greedy? He shrugged and closed his eyes, thinking. With a smile and a nod he blew it out.

"Alright! Let me give you some!" The American cut up the cake and served him a piece; he even remembered to give his husband a glass of vodka.

As Russia munched on his dessert he glanced over at Alfred's outfit again. It really left little to the imagination, since the shirt was hiked even higher now, barely covering his private parts. He moved his hand and touched a nylon covered thigh.

America jumped and his husband chuckled. "I...Ivan...I never told you the first gift did I?"

"No." He was curious now as America fidgeted in his seat, looking as young as he really was.

"I'm going to try to do this but..." He pushed back his seat and moved Russia's chair around. Getting on his hands and knees Ivan knew exactly what he was going to do and only raised an eyebrow.

"I've been practicing." At Russia's annoyed look he rolled his eyes. "Don't even think it! I bought some books and used...objects. God why would you even think that I tried that on another person?" Before Russia could open his mouth America interrupted him again. "And no, "Well it's because how else would you give a good blow job comrade," crap."

The blond touched his husband's pajama clad thighs. "Я всем сердцем люблю тебя, Ваня and I wouldn't fool around ok? At least have some trust in me in that."

Russia paused for a moment before nodded his head. America gave a small smile and grip his teeth on the waistband of his husband's pants. He wasn't surprised to see a half hard cock in front of him. Most of the time Ivan slept without boxers which would result in the man poking him with morning wood and them fooling around even before the day got started. This would explain the times he was late for summit meetings when they were dating.

Alfred closed his eyes and reached out; he curled his tongue and ran it on the underside of Russia's shaft. When he got to the slit, he dipped his tongue inside and lapped up all the dripping pre-cum.

Ivan sighed as he watched his lover; patting the man's head gently. This was different than the other times that Alfred did this. He watched as hands cupped and massaged his balls; that wet tongue wrapping around his hardening length like it was a desired treat.

America felt the member grow in his hands; when it was at full mast he opened his eyes and stared at it. Feeling unsure but not backing down, he nodded his head and looked up into passion filled violet eyes. The blond smirked and not tearing his gaze from his husband, slowly lowered his mouth onto the length.

Russia bit his lip and watched as his cock disappeared into that hot mouth. He waited for his lover to stop as usual and was surprised when he actually took more further. "Дьявол." The ash haired man moaned and tossed his head back, thrusting up and hearing America gag slightly but kept going. He held his hips down as he went all the way to the base.

'Damn I'm actually doing this.' Alfred flushed and felt crossed eyed; he stared at the platinum blond hairs in his lover's crouch. Remembering what the book said and how he practiced, he breathed through his nose and pulled up with a slurp, before going back down.

Russia removed his hand to grip the sides of the chair. The wood cracked under him as America continued to deep throat him; slurps and smacks echoing in the room. A tongue lapped and flicked under the head and he couldn't take it anymore.

Alfred felt those hands in his hair as well as his husband's hips jerking. He nodded and started to follow his movements, letting the man thrust into his mouth. Ivan was moving quick and erratically, pulling out to the base before pushing back all the way down.

America still moved his tongue as well as suck his cheeks in further. His free hands rubbed and massaged that spot that he knew drove his lover wild.

"D...Damn..." Russia grimaced at how bad his voice sound as he came in the others mouth; gasping and panting. He listened how Alfred swallowed it all down without any effort and with a groan pulled out.

"Hey!" America coughed at his raw voice and gasped. "Ugh man!" Apparently his lover wasn't finish and came all over his face and glasses.

"Geez you idiot...you didn't have to come in Texas." The blond sighed and squeezed the man's cock to make sure that that was the last spurt. He took off his glasses and peered up again, spooning and licking the sperm off of his face. He was wondering why Russia was laughing, his face redder than post orgasm bliss.

"What.." America recalled what he said and started to snicker himself. "Come...in Texas...bhahah..." The blond shook his head.

"S...Sorry..." Ivan sighed and watched as America sat up and looked around for something to wipe his glasses off with. He noticed the obvious tent poking in that skirt as well as the fact that he was still hard himself.

"Ivan you would...eh?" America wasn't prepared for the whoosh as well as being knocked over on the dining room table. He landed with a thud, feeling plates under him. 'Oww...at least he didn't kill the cake.' Alfred winced and rubbed his head, sitting up with his legs spread out under the edge. He watched as Ivan loomed over him and pouted, glaring. "You could of asked you know?"

He blinked and felt his lover lift his skirt and rip his pantyhose. "Hey...HEY! I just bought those!" The blond cursed and grumbled, feeling his erect cock spring into the air. The head was already dripping and sticking out from the skin.

"You treated me so well so I want to give you a treat in return."

America flushed red as the fruit on the cake as he felt hot and cool breath blow on his cock. The larger man got down on his knees and the blond protested. "I'm suppose to do all the work! This isn't awe...AHHH!"

He groaned. "Черт Vanya.." Alfred found himself shaking and thrusting up as Ivan swallowed half of his cock in his mouth. Dammit it's only been a week and he feels like coming already and he called his husband a horny bastard.

The American was getting lost into the pleasure, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Russia's throat, his muscles pumping and squeezing his penis, that tongue that was hot and cold at the same time...

No..NO! He was suppose to be doing things not the other way around! "V...Vanya?"

"Mmmm?" Ivan made a humming sound and Alfred bit his lip. He tried to breath and calm himself down but it wasn't working.

"Get off..."

Russia peered up at him and man America almost came then and there; he was staring at him with a mischievous but questioning gaze and still blowing him.

"Get off!" America managed to get a foot up and push his lover off his cock. Russia fell to the side of the table on his ass, but was about to recover. Well until he felt America tackle him to the floor and sit on his lap.

"I'm going to do this alright?" Russia blinked at the man's face; Alfred's glasses were gone somewhere and he was glaring at him with _that look._ He felt his cock get harder just from that alone.

America leaned over so that they were face to face and that his ass was directly over his crotch. Not tearing his eyes away from his husband, the blond's fingers disappeared behind his back and pushed into his entrance with a wince. Alfred prodded and searched, until he found what he was looking for. He slowly pulled it out and Russia watched the small long vibrator come out and land on the floor.

America sighed; that bastard was finally out. It was hell having it in there all this time but he needed something to prepare himself beforehand. He sat up sluggishly, feeling his lover's hand hold him steady as he positioned himself over the man's smooth massive cock.

"A...rg..." The blond held the erection and sat down on it. Even with the toy previously inside of him, it still ached. 'It...hasn't been that long..' He wasn't convincing himself as he did this slowly instead of just impaling himself in a rush.

Russia tried to not watch as his cock was stretching and pushing inside of his lover's ass. He loved and hated this position; he could not only see everything like this, but his lover could see him at his most vulnerable moments.

Once Alfred was fully seated on his lap, he started to slowly rise up til he was almost off and then slam down again. "Holy shit.." He enjoyed doing this, riding on the man like he was a horse, controlling how fast he went and how far he can go.

The blond put his hands on Russia's chest and started to bounce up and down in full earnest. He tossed his head back and groaned, closing his eyes and squeezing his ass with every other motion. Alfred was trying to find the right angle to reach that spot.

Russia groaned as he felt America hop up and down on him, going faster and harder. He started to move with him, thrust up every time he slammed down. The body on top of him shook and he did it again; inwardly laughing as he found the man's sweet spot before he could.

"Fuck..." America bowed his head and shut his eyes; it was hard to do this when Vanya moved with him and it didn't help that he got used to having sex almost every other day. Practice toys was a bad substitute to hard cock and he didn't get off at all, bringing himself to the brink again and again.

Hands touched his face and he smacked them down. No Ivan wasn't going to try to lure him in so that he could reaching up and grab his hair curl so that he would get off first. One hand interlaced with his husband's holding him down, while the other sprayed across his chest to get more leverage. The blond felt old scars and opened his eyes, slowing down a bit.

Ivan's shirt was partial open and scarf-less and he ranked his eyes across the old scars. They criss crossed along his neck and America recalled his lover speaking in a hushed tone after they made love the first time, telling him the history behind them. Sure Alfred went through his fair share of problems and had his own markings but the memory didn't feel as etched on as this one. He wanted to kiss them away and make it feel better, even though it was in the past.

America leaned down and licked Russia's neck, feeling him jolt under him. He laughed since he knew the man's neck and scars were just a big erogenous zone, just like that _other _spot. Alfred still grind and humped against him, feeling his own erection trapped between their bodies and rubbing together.

He grabbed the base of his lover's cock least it threaten to fall out in this awkward position. America was contemplating on a better way to do this under he felt the man hook his hands around his thighs and push them both up effortlessly.

"Is...this better?" The nation wanted to laugh since Russia was breathless and glaring at him fiercely. He nodded and continued to attack his husband's neck; sucking and biting. Wrapping his other arm around Ivan's waist, he felt him hook his large hands under his ass and hopped him up and down faster.

The blond groaned; squeezing and drawing the nation's cock in further. He bit down, feeling the ash haired man gasped, and wanted to whoop in victory as he felt his ass fill up with hot gushing cum. But the feeling didn't last as he felt his husband's nose rub against nantucket and he growled in his neck, shutting his eyes as his orgasm rushed through him.

America just laid there, licking and feeling yet another hickey that he gave his lover. He felt his husband's cock soften slightly and part of him wondered if they could really go again but he was too tired. His thighs were blown out but he was very happy and sated.

He traced one of the scars with his neck, feeling the cock in his behind spasm again, and made a path up to his husband's mouth. Alfred gave Ivan a weak kissed and sighed.

"You...didn't open your other gifts yet."

The ash haired man shrugged and rested his sweaty head on his lover's "I'm not finish with the one I have now."

* * *

_**Translations and Notes: (some of the previous words such as sunshine are in this as well.)**_

Geez love, you can not touch me even for a second - Блин, солнце мое, ты ни на секунду не можешь от меня отлепиться

Плевать: Don't care

Head shot: Halo Xbox video game reference; exactly what it says.

С Рождеством: Happy Christmas (a more casual way to say "Merry Christmas." It's more for people familiar with the Western culture and ideas.)

С Рождеством Христовым: Same thing, more or less, "I congratulate you with the birth of Christ."

Khokhloma: Name of Russian wood painting crafts that usually have gorgeous designs or shapes. For Russians, golden leaves and flowers symbolize a happy life and are believed to bring light and wealth.

Kasha: Russian oatmeal or cereal; in Europe it's know as buckwheat groats.

Kolbasa: Russia beef or pork sausage.

Black Bread: bread made of hard rye flour and is darker in appearance; suppose to have a tangy flavor.

Alfred made an Omuraisu (Japanese rolled omelet with rice) but put a Russian spin on it. Http: /en . wikipedia. org/ wiki / Omurice and http: / blog . omuraisu . net / pictures/ omuraisu .jpg

Tvorog: Farmer Cheese; has a consistency between cottage cheese and ricotta. It's popular in Russia and European countries and is used for desserts, baking, and breakfast by itself or as a spread.

Спасибо: Thank you

Count Chocula: for those of you who never heard of it, it's a chocolate General Mills cereal that Alfred described: chocolate pieces with marshmallows. Http: / en. wikipedia. org/wiki/ General _ Mills _ monster – themed _ breakfast _ cereals

Новогодняя елка: New year tree or fur

Ushanka: type of popular Russian fur hat with ear flaps. http : /en. wikipedia. org /wiki/ Ushanka

Zakuska: Has so many meanings that it gives me a headache but the most common term now is appetizers, starters, entrees, or hors d'oeuvres. Can be anything from meat on bread to soups; usually served around the lunch time period. Used to be the term for breakfast in Russia.

стардог!s: Stardogs hotdog stand http: / www. stardogs. ru/

Mcdonalds is actually popular in Russia and is hard to get into because of the massive lines. They basically serve the same thing they do in the other mcdonalds with variations, such as meat and cabbage pies, blini, etc.

Медвежонок: Teddy bear

Seld' pod shuboy: Russian Layered Herring Salad http : /www .russianrecipesreviews. com/herring -in -a -fur -coat (best picture I could find.)

Sbiten: Homemade Russian mead drink that has honey, jam, and various spices. Can be made with red wine or water. Was sold in the tenth centuryround 1800-1900s but became popular again in the twenty first centurytp : / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki / Sbiten and http: / morselsandmusings. blogspot. com / 2007 / 06 / sbiten -on -russian. html

Napoleon torte: A dessert popular in Slavic countries: http: /www. russianrecipes .co .nz /recipes/ dessert -napoleon. Html

GUM: Main Department store of Moscow Russia; It's basically a big mall. Http: / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki / GUM_ (department_store)

С Днем Рождения Господин: Happy Birthday Master (like master of the household.)

Alfred's maid outfit is hard to find :( I had an idea picture in mind but god I can't find it anymore. Closest one is this: http: / e-shuushuu. net/ images/2010-04-11-266474. Jpeg He does have on full length pantyhose, garter, and a waaay too short skirt :3

Al is mentioning the Vietnam War in 'past incident.'

А? В чем дело?: Huh? what's wrong?


	10. Chapter 10 Thankful Winter

Have my Cake and Eat it too!

Part 10

Thankful Winter

By Otaku no Baka

God I wanted to almost scrap this chapter; Tanya-san pointed out something really important and I was like 'bloody hell I don't wanna be more of a stupid wanker than I already am. I should just do it all over!' But I wasted enough time with my readers and I just decided to let it go and try to mention it in the epilogue and fix the damn thing.

Also found a beta but I cannot contact her; having issues because of work, mom, and other personal things, (more like I cannot do anything with a computer/video game/etc. More than a hour or two in my own damn house. *sigh*)But I will try to get in touch with you I promise! I really need to edit all of these chapters again. -.-;

To all the hard working readers out there good luck and hang in there! Also to the school kids isn't vacation around the corner so don't give up! Have fun this summer!

Warnings: My attempt at using history reference to a Hetalia story, frottage (if you don't know what that is look it up; it's sex I'm sure haha,) mention of FrUk, mention of Giripan, as well as more sex. Goodness. I never been to Russia before and I am slowly learning about the culture so sorry if anything is kind...bogus

I don't own Hetalia or I would have all the salt in the world.

* * *

"Happy New year eve!"

America blinked groggily sans glasses. He peered up with his bird nest blond hair to see his husband standing next to him on the bed. He was fully dressed and had his hands behind his back, looming at him with his eyes closed. The smile he had on though wasn't the one that he showed everyone, no it was the real smile that he gave only to Alfred and the rare moments in public.

The blond only grumbled and pulled the blanket on top of him causing Russia to laugh. They spent the rest of his birthday drinking and watching scary movies. He wanted to fall over in a giggling heap at the memory of his sunflower shaking and crying in his shoulders all night from watching a cheap Russian ghost movie.

"Ну же, мой любимый лучик, идем готовиться к новому году!" America only groaned and half heartily fought Russia to the bathroom.

Alfred sunk in the bathwater, the bubbles surrounding him. Ivan was still all grins but had his sleeves rolled up, washing his husband up. The whole bathroom looked old, down to the bronze tub, but it still had modern things like heated ventilation and a shower with various settings. America wiggled his toes and tried to focus on the devil duck that joined him in his bath instead of the aches and hickeys all over his body.

"We are going out today; you can even eat at cтарdog!s."

The blond glared at him since he was still hung over and tried to prepare himself for being drunk again. Hell he knew Ivan was going to get wasted for the next few days, since he told him that this was the official holiday of Russia and it wasn't over until the tenth or the thirteen. Oh joy...

He didn't mind the drinking, oh no, the problem was that he couldn't out drink the Russian. Vanya had been drinking longer than he had and had many rings under his belt, so he would most likely get sick or pass out before his lover did.

Lips kissed his head and he sighed; he was tempted to just grab Ivan and pull him into the spacious bathtub but no; he wanted to make love later on when they got home after the celebration.

After soaking and getting dress, the two of them ate some cold sandwiches and ventured outside. They drove all the way to Moscow, going to the GUM department store again. They greeted various people and shopped around for something that America didn't know of.

"So you say that Дед Мороз brings gifts to people here instead of Ol' Saint Nick?"

"Yes he does, sometimes with his granddaughter. We should go back around evening to see if there are any gifts under the елка." Russia greeted another one of his people.

America blew on his hands and watched his husband's face. Of all the decades he been around the man he never seen him this happy for so long, not counting the times recently. His face was a big smile and his cheeks were flushed red with excitement. It was so different than the cold manipulating cruel look he used to adore for so long.

"Ah here we are! I'll be right back!" Russia rushed inside some store and Alfred just stood there; opting to put his chilly hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Приветствую, товарищ!" Ivan greeted the store owner as the door chimed his presence.

A older man with a fully white bread and mustache as well as thick heavy glasses, greeted him back. "Здравствуй, товарищ; it's been a while Ivan."

"Да." He gave a nod of his head. "Is it ready?"

"Yes it is." The man went into the back of the store, passing spools of thread as well as old fashion spinning wheels. He came back with a small brown package. "But I'm surprised that you didn't want me to do this instead and only put the image upon it."

"I...It's special Boris." The shopkeeper Boris raised an eyebrow at the nation's sheepish look. He was one of the few people that knew Ivan was indeed the nation of Russia, the elder man alive since the nineteen fiftieths.

"Правда? Даже в этот грустный день?" Boris ran his hands over the counter which contained an old fashion cash register. "Some of the youngsters don't remember it though; only in June."

"Да..." Russia sighed, since the past decades have been a problem when the New Years came around, until he met his sunlight, breaking the darkness away. "Да, теперь все иначе, не так тяжело и грустно."

"I guess so, although some of the old ways are better, especially with these kids. My granddaughter has been trying to marry off to some American and..."

Russia chuckled and listened to the old man rant and rave for a moment. "...and I kicked the little...oh! I'm sorry I must have kept you from your important person." The old man smiled. "I'm glad that you finally found someone since you did deserve it." With a nod, Boris saluted.

Ivan gave a nod and saluted in return. "До свидания, мой друг."

* * *

America didn't wait too long as his husband came back out with a package. "I made this myself with sister's help but I wanted something special embroil on it so..." He looked down and tittered his fingers. "I guess you can open it early; I have been preparing it before you even came to my homeland."

America blinked but tore into the brown paper, he covered his mouth and almost dropped the present. "This is...a scarf like yours."

"Yes it is. I made it completely yellow like you hair since it reminds me of the warmth so much." Alfred traced the threads in awe; no that was putting it lightly. Ivan had the America flag embroiled on it but the rest he had to make himself. The yellow strings for sunlight, the brown eagle, the blues for the sky, as well as the yellow and brown sunflowers."

"Vanya I..." He sniffed and hugged the article to his chest. "Thanks really..." Alfred jumped up into his husband's arms and tried to not bawl like a girl, because Alfred F. Jones Braginsky wasn't girly dammit~!

Russia only giggled softly and not caring if other people looked, swung his husband around and kissed him. He felt lips moved against his own and he held him close in the middle of the mall.

* * *

"Слушай, а пойдем в автоматы поиграем?"

Ivan turned to look at his husband, who was hiding in his new scarf and sipping on his cola. They were sitting in Red square eating hotdogs from Stardog.

"Arcarde? You mean one of those video game centers that Japan goes to and makes in his country?"

"Yeah, one of them; I want to play DDR or something. They aren't banned here are they?"

Russia shook his head. "No, they are not. We do play most video games here in Russia."

So the duel went to a small video game building...well it was putting it lightly. It was basically an underground basement full of games, from old to new. Tons of teens and kids were here, playing games before they headed home to watch the New years speech and enjoyed their dinner with their families.

The two nations played various fighting games before heading over to the bigger machines. America took off his coat and scarf; setting them on a chair near the DDR machine. He was lucky that this one was empty and that most of the kids were looking at another one along the way; crowded as usual. 'No matter what country it's still popular.'

"So how..." Ivan followed suit but wondered why would he not need his coat? He still left his scarf on though.

"Сейчас я покажу тебе." Pulling a token from his pocket, he put two in for him and his lover. He told Russia the basics of the game and pointed to all the various colored arrows that matched the ones on the screen.

"Korea is better than me in this though." They started a slow song, getting into the groove, before trying to attempt harder songs together.

They played a good three rounds with the bonus together before they decided to go head to head. Feet moved and bodies twisted as they started to try harder songs, the whole arcade coming over to watch the two. Both men had to take off their shirts and shoes as they now tried some of the more difficult challenge modes.

'This is a pain in the ass!' Alfred was staring to get tired but wasn't giving up; Russia was doing better than he thought for a newbie. Not only did he learn quickly, but also kept up with him move for move. They even got the same scores!

Ivan found this game...interesting. The sweat was really pouring off of him as he stomped to the arrows to the beat. What he enjoyed the most was the look his husband was giving him as he kept up with his pace. He focused on the song Unreal that was suppose to be on the highest difficulty.

The crowded oooh and ahhh and thought those two was going to most likely crash the game. Was they going to do it? Those two guys were starting on Pluto Relinquish now and the group of teens and kids hoped that they would beat one of the hardest songs on this game.

America thought this song was bullshit; it didn't make sense at all! His glasses were starting to fog up and he was having a hard time seeing. Russia was having the same fate; his hair practically sticking to his face and the dark aura that surrounded him since he started some of these impossible songs.

In the middle of the video the game started to smoke and with a bang literally exploded internally. America groaned and smacked his head. "Damn this happened last time!"

"What?" Russia panted and stopped; bent over and trying to get the feeling back in his legs.

"We killed the game..." The crowded awww and moaned at the loss.

Ivan wiped his face, reaching into his coat to pull out his pipe. He poked the still smoking machine which popped and crackled again.

"Maybe...we should go."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Both men quickly donned their clothes, whistling. "I still don't believe Korea even did 888 by himself."

* * *

The two were in the square of the capital, along with various other people. Half of them were already drunk and the nations were no exceptions.

America breathed slowly as he listened to the boss talk a bit before the countdown. Him and Ivan went to a bar before hand and got plastered, drinking everything from champagne to some weird ass beer that had milk in it. Even now Alfred was holding a cup of vodka that came from milk that his husband gave him.

The president reminded him of days of old, of some of Russia's past bosses. He didn't know too much about the older nation at first besides the times he met him with Iggy and was caught up with all the decades of mess from becoming a new expanding independent nation. It wasn't until Russia had a shift in government that he started to notice things. Despite acting dumb he could still read the atmosphere somewhat, (well barely; it's better now that he found that book.)

What was just a small nag become a continuous itch when he started to met people like Vladimir Lenin, Joseph Stalin, and Leonid Brezhnev. Stalin was the worse one of them all because of the wars, isolation, and the constant butting heads of ideals which only served to give him a big head ache. Hell, everything that happened afterward when Russia changed governments again was a migraine in itself.

'No I shouldn't think about that.' America hiccuped and drank more vodka; brushing the old ghost in his mind away with a bat. Dammit the war was over; they weren't fighting it anymore but it felt like they were still going through the motions. His hand touched his ring and he sighed.

"В чем дело?" Alfred turned slowly to look at Russia standing next to him; his whole face flushed and smokes of air puffing in and out.

"Ничего, все в порядке." The blond wasn't going to let what happen in the past ruin now, instead he focused on the numbers flashing in the square.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"С Новым Годом!"

Everyone cheered and the president tried to settle the crowd down again so that they could sing the national anthem. He talked for a minute, about the New Year and what to expect in the country, before being drowned out by drunken Russians and happy couples.

America felt a gloved hand wrap around his bare one and he hid his smile behind his cup.

* * *

***Crash* **"God...ouch.."

Hands were on his body trying to literally rip his coat off, twisting his nipples and pulling them behind his shirt. He heard his husband growl and attack the junction between his neck and shoulder, grinding his hard cock against his thigh. "Wait...Wait Vanya." Another crash and both of them rolled over and sprawled out on the floor.

Russia blinked; eyes blurry as he rose his head up. Where was they? Oh they made it after all; They ended up kissing each other in a frenzy when the celebration was over and tried to make it back to their home. He didn't even know how the hell he ended up under his lover.

"Америка, Америка...Alfred." He poked the nation who moaned and rolled off of him with a laugh.

"Ow...I think I crashed into the couch." Both of them tried to get up again and almost ended up falling back on the ground. The blond squinted and tried to adjust his glasses, leaning against his husband. "Ваня... Иногда ты похож на толстого белого медведя."

"Ты уже это говорил, да, мой поросенок?" America stumbled and pointed a shaking finger at him.

"Поросенок? ПОРОСЕНОК? Я же просил меня так больше не называть! Ты... ну все, ты напросился..." He giggled and opened his arms; Russia went into the invitation and they were kissing again, sloppily with open tongue and teeth.

Clothes littered the house as they stumbled up the stairs; somehow the two nations managed to get into their bed. They fell over again in a heap, with America on top of the Russian. His breath hitched at the site of his husband under him.

Russia was tittering drunken like; his shirt was half way off his shoulders and showing the hickey that Alfred gave him on his birthday. His platinum blond hair was all tousled and the smile on his face puffed up flushed red cheeks. Even his nose was shiny red from the drink and cold.

"So cute, every year you grow more and more gorgeous мой русский секси-мишка."

"I'm not cute! You're the cute one my sunbeam~" Ivan gave a pout and stuck his bottom lip out. America only chuckled and was about to attack that lush mouth until he felt cold hands on his face.

Texas was slowly removed and he watched as his husband put the glasses on his own face. "How do I look?"

'Asfghotgodfuckinghell...' The sunny blond hair's tipsy mind went even more south for the winter. "Fucking keep them on." He kissed his lover savagely, one hand going between them to pull out their hardening members from their underwear.

Russia hissed at the cold air hitting his cock; he never enjoyed having erections and dealing with them in the winter time. He didn't complain for long when Alfred settled between them and started to grind his own cock against his.

The two dripping cocks squished and slid against each other, causing wonderful heat and friction. Both men groaned as they parted from the kiss to breath before crashing their lips together again.

Ivan was loving the heat his sunflower always produced when he was around, when it was when they were making love or just being close. He laid his head on America's shoulder and hummed, getting high off the strange combination of vodka, sex, Russian air, and the constant sweet flowery smell that was Alfred. He thrust up a bit harder and pulled on the nation's blond hair with his mouth, almost tasting the sunshine. It caused the man on top of him to groan and mumble in his scarf that was still on him.

"Ahhh Ivan I'm close..." He slurred, tracing kisses from the ashen hair man's neck up to his face. Alfred rested his head on top of his lover's, staring into those violet eyes behind Texas. Damn there was something about his husband in glasses that was turning him on so much.

Russia wanted to giggle at that passion filled look his lover was giving him but moaned and arched his back when a tongue flicked against his reddish nose. "Аааах, о боже..." Not many people knew that his nose was an erogenous zone or to properly exploit it. His blond 'wife' knew where to suck and lick at the bridge of his nose and how to nibble against the tip of it just right. He paid him back by gripping his cold hand between them and pumped their manhoods together along with their motions.

"Van-ya." Alfred closed his eyes as his voice broke and he came messily between them. He continued to move against his husband, pumping out his orgasm and feeling his lover under him come as well.

Russia let out something between a muffled scream and a growl as he felt cooling sperm along with his own hot liquid. He sucked in a breath and felt fingers wrap around his own and squeezed. "Damn..."

"That's what I'm thinking; we haven't done that in a while..." Alfred's voice was tired and still laced with tipsiness. He ran his free hand between them and gathered up some of the pooling sperm, licking it slowly. "Ты... хочешь еще?"

Ivan opened his violet eyes lazily and shrugged; he pulled down his lover and kissed his mouth, tasting both of them.

* * *

"Так потрясающе..."

Ded Moroz shook his head at his perverted leering granddaughter. The old man in white had a traumatizing day.

He was making his rounds, delivering gifts under the fur tree, and ended up at Иванушка place of residence. He knew the Russia nation for ages, since he was a small boy. The man occasionally put up the fur but after the disbandment close to twenty years ago paused and then had nerve to put it up again.

This year he was dropping off his gifts, amused that Иванушка finally found someone to care for. He put two extra ones for his husband before hearing a crash and almost fell over surprised. Father Frost was about to greet them but paused.

Иванушка and his husband, America was it? Yes those two were making out and were stripping themselves to the point of indecency.

Снегурочка thought it was the hottest thing since Beerka in Russia. "How do you deal with them Tino?" The spirit's accent was thick and with age.

"Barely sir." Tino shook his head, still in his Santa suit. He already made his rounds and was going to drop off items to Russia's house as well until...he seen more than he had to. At least Ded Moroz didn't see them _in the act._

He needed to be with Berwald after this with a hot cup of chocolate and hopefully vanish the scene from his mind.

* * *

France blinked as he heard the band "Garbage" ring out.

England shrugged and pulled out his cell phone. "Not a bloody word you tosser..." He happen to like the band so what!

The two were in London just roaming around and getting wasted since it was already the New Year. Iggy was well pasted the stoned stage and had a blunt in his mouth. He didn't know what hell Francis gave him but whatever it was was good stuff.

France only laughed and hiccuped, drunk already. "I will speak nothing on it my dear little mage..." He gave the man's crotch a squeeze and Artie socked him.

"Hallo?" He pushed the blond off of him as he answered the phone, maneuvering the stick between his lips.

"ЭЭЭЭЙ, ИГГИ, засранец!"

"Ah America you bloody bastard..." England groaned, he didn't want to hear from his stupid former nation now, he just wanted to relax with Francis, or try to.

"Happy New Year!" There was something in the background and England assumed it was Russia saying the same thing.

"Yeah Happy New Year to you too, what do you want?" He pulled on the stick to blow out a puff of smoke.

"Like...Like...what did the caterpillar say when he met you?" There was a cough. "He said, 'why do you have my brothers on your face!"

England twitched and rubbed his head. "Why don't you go fuck yourself and your husband like you have been doing."

There was silence and Arthur thought his former nation hung up before a loud annoying laugh was heard over the line. "Iggy don't be jealous or hating us~! You must not get too much dick from France if you're still a prick right right right?"

Arthur wanted to break the phone so badly right now. "My personal life is none of your bloody business. Now get off the phone and don't call the other nations with your stupidity either." England hung up and knew that America would do it anyway.

"Come on England, let's, as they say, 'have a good sport' in public."

"You're a pervert you know that? Knew you was into martymachlia..." But England still put his hands into Francis' back jeans pocket and kissed his on the lips.

* * *

Japan heard the phone ring as well as Greece yelling at him to get it.

It was already well into the New Year and he was spending time with Hercules eating mochi until the Asian nations decided to follow and join him. It was civil, besides Greece telling Korea plainly that 'Japan's breasts belong to _him_."

"Moshi Moshi Akemashite Omedetou."

"Akemashite Omedetou Nippon!"

"American-san..." Japan sighed; it sound like his former crush was very intoxicated. "How are things?"

"Great! Me and Ivan called just about everyone. Romano cursed us out and Feliks is still mad about Vanya cursing him so that his whole house was colored neon green, yellow, and pink but hell he's just a sour puss!" Alfred made a pout and Ivan snuggled into his husband, almost falling asleep since it was about five in the morning.

"Oh that sounds unfortunate." The Japanese man heard China yell about Vietnam molesting Greece and he sighed again.

"I know Yao is there too because I tried to call him and got nothing, but doesn't he...doesn't he celebrate at some odd month? I really don't care because it's more free food and partying for us!"

"Hai; China has their New Year based on the Lunar Calender."

"Thought so because..." America paused. "Because...I...I remember arguing with England about...that."

Kiku cocked his head puzzled; America-san's voice was breaking up and he normally didn't called England by his nation name. "Is there interference? Are you two traveling?"

"Hет! Hет! Ah...we are...Аах... Ничего такого, просто дома!" Alfred covered his mouth and groaned when Ivan sucked down more of his cock. The older nation was bored and decided to occupy his time by messing with his lover.

"I see..." Japan was still confused but continued. "I also sent you some mochi as well as some postcards; I hope you get them in one piece."

"I...we will! WE WILL!" America cursed as he felt his balls clinch as Vanya suck on his testicles. "Ngh...so...can I get some of those good rice balls and some nabe if you get the chance?"

"Hai even though it's not custom to make nabe on New Year's day." There was another groan and Japan was getting uncomfortable. "Is this a bad time America-san?"

"Yes...NO NO!" Another gasp and he felt Russia hum on his erection, causing him to spurt out a stream of pre-cum. He looked down and mouthed that he was going to kill him and the man only glanced up, dick still in mouth. The nation sucked and played with the sensitive part under his foreskin.

"AHHHHHH!...J..Japan!" Kiku dropped the phone, face flushed and suddenly turned on. The Asian man debated if he should pick it up again. He breathed and counted to ten before answering.

"Hai?"

"Ohh...I just wanted to say...have fun with Herc and Happy New Year again. I'll send you something but I gotta go ja ne!"

America hung up the phone and growled; pulling his lover off his now flaccid cock. He kissed him, sucking his own juices out and pushed him down and over the couch.

* * *

_**Translations and Notes: **_(I did an overnight so any errors/missed words/etc. sorry in advance.)

Devil duck is this: http : /www. poolandspa. com/ catalog /images /acc- 10676. jpg

Дед Мороз is Ded Moroz

Soviet Union was disbanded finally in December 31, 1991 after a gradual process that took a year.

Yes there is a Russian vodka that's made from milk; a Japanese beer with milk as well: http :/ www. Bevlaw. com/ bevlog / vodka/ vodka- distilled -from- milk and http: / www. Japanprobe. com/ 2007 /01/ 31/ milk-beer-bilk/

Ded Moroz or Grandfather Frost is similar to Santa Claus but unlike the later delivers gifts in person on New Years Eve or day, usually engages in the festive activities instead of hiding out like Santa, and doesn't have deer but instead walks. He is sometimes joined with his granddaughter, Снегурочка, or Snow Maiden. http: /en. wikipedia. org/ wiki / Ded_Moroz

Saint Nick: Another term for Santa.

Hello comrade! - Приветствую, товарищ!

Hello fellow comrade - Здравствуй, товарищ

Yes it's different now, not so bad. - Да, теперь все иначе, не так тяжело и грустно.

Until next time my friend.: До свидания, мой друг.

Hey can we go to an arcade?: Слушай, а пойдем в автоматы поиграем?

Dance Dance revolution is a stepping game that you play on a big machine with four different arrow keys (or in certain versions, five.) The object of the game is to match the arrows with the ones one the screen, that usually show up in order to the tune of the beat, but certain arrow motions are just insane and doesn't seem to correlate to the songs at all.

Lot of video games are banned for various reason, religious or the game is just plain bad taste. America thought that Russia's country suffered similar fates.

Hold on I'll show you - Сейчас я покажу тебе

Pluto Relinquish challenge: A group of songs from the stepping game Dance Dance revolution that leads up to this song which is suppose to be one of the hardest challenges to finish. 888 is suppose to be the hardest song currently in the Dance Dance revolution circle and nobody has beaten it yet currently. (Korea said he did.) Russia and America are playing the Dance Dance revoultion SuperNova2 arcade machine.

Dmitry Anatolyevich Medvedev is the current President of Russia

Alfred is thinking about the Revolutionary war as well as the Civil war and his moments of Isolation/Imperialism ('let's get as much land as possible!' mode.) The 'itch' is the reforming and changing governments in Russia and how it slowly went into the fascist party and then into the democratic one in the twentieth century. He;s also reflecting on how the United States and Russia were actually friendly until the turn of the century.

What's wrong?: В чем дело?

Nothing I'm fine: Ничего, все в порядке.

New Years in Russia usually ends with the singing of the national anthem as well as the president or minster giving a speech after the count down.

С Новым Годом: Happy New Year

Vanya..you look like a fat polar bear sometimes: Ваня... Иногда ты похож на толстого белого медведя.

You already said that yes my little pig?: Ты уже это говорил, да, мой поросенок?

A pig? A PIG? Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that? You...you are sooooon in trouble... : Поросенок? ПОРОСЕНОК? Я же просил меня так больше не называть! Ты... ну все, ты напросился...

My hot Russian polar bear: мой русский секси-мишка

Ahhh..good god...: Аааах, о боже...

You...wanna do it again?: Ты... хочешь еще?

So wonderful...: Так потрясающе...

Иванушка: "Little Ivan"

Beerka: Basically dried fish and jerky; a light snack that's good with beer and is popular in Russia. http: / www. sibbereg. com/ products/ beerka/

Garbage: A rock band that has Scottish and American members in it.

Martymachlia: A fetish for having sex in public and or having people watch you have sex in public. This is different from America accusing his husband of having a hidden case of exhibitionism which is exposing your body in public or doing it for attention, (usually Alfred's.) I think France is a combination of both :3

Akemashite Omedetou: Happy New Year

Japan sent out nengajō, New Year's day post cards, the American's equivalent to Christmas cards. Nabe is basically a Japanese hot pot with a bit of everything in it. It varies from person to person and you can put in what you like.

AH...doing nothing but hanging out at home!: Аах... Ничего такого, просто дома!


	11. Chapter 11 General days of Winter

Have My Cake and Eat it too!

General days of Winter

Chapter 11

By Otaku no Baka

No this isn't the last chapter but it's the last one before the epilogue. I'm making about...four or five more parts before the final final one.

So far I have *counts* this story to finish up, which isn't bad, but I also have the strange I'm Not Loving It. I have to tie in whatever the plot it rises up as well as the Blazblue/Hetalia crossover story, which is on hold for the moment until my plot bunnies run out. I actually have an idea for ANOTHER story but I'll do it once I finish up this and maybe half or most of I'm not Loving it. It's a tripping story I swear.

Oh and Prussia might not have a...five foot 'thing' as I thought and America is most likely gay, so take that all you Hetalia fans who think that since he's United States of Freaking A that he must be a homophobic idiot: http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= 6OINRd9vqv M&feature =related and http: / www. Youtube. com/ watch? v= o3EF_gT8T0A &feature =fvw like what the hell...creator-sama is weird :3

and yes Noto is a guy -.-;

I don't own Hetalia or Alfred would be even more gay than Poland.

* * *

"Ve~ Ve~!"

Feliciano hugged his fiancee, who scratched his head and blushed. Both of them were in Russia, near the end of the New year celebration. They were meeting the couple at their home near Moscow.

The hike to Ivan's house was a pain but Ludwig was glad when he spotted the familiar black car. "Yay we made it Doitsu!" Italy waved his arms; he had on a heavy duffel coat and two other jackets under that. His head adorned a tomato fleece hat with meatball strings.

Germany still couldn't believe he bought his future husband such a thing. The couple went up to the door and knocked, shivering slightly from the cold weather. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea, I have a bad feeling about this...'

"Comrades!" The door swung up and both nations blinked. There was Russia with a flush on his face and without his coat, only clad in a long sleeve blue shirt and cargo pants hooked up by suspenders. He snug his arms around both men in a hug.

"Welcome to Russia! Amerika is already inside so come in come in!" He literally dragged them inside all grins and obviously drunk. Both nations glanced at each other nervously but followed the tall man.

They were brought into the living room and ushered into seats. "America love! Make our guests some breakfast as well!"

There was a loud crash followed by cursing as well as more cursing. Italy thought he heard a 'Да-да, как скажешь. Козел.' from the kitchen as he was taking off his coat.

The blond man was at a loss for words, but he didn't enjoy this silence. Russia was smiling too tight and Italy might start a disturbing conversation. "We..." He coughed. "We came over to talk about our engagement as well as the wedding. You do know that Austria and Switzerland are marrying in the coming fall correct?"

Ivan cocked his head as if he was in thought. "Да Vashu told me such a thing." There was another crash and the sound of something being thrown. "So what is the big date between you two?"

Russia was ignoring the obvious chaos behind them and Ludwig nodded hesitantly. "This spring, but I thought about changing it because I didn't want it to interfere with your anniversary."

"Oh there is no trouble at all!" Italy jumped at the sound of 'You uncaring son of bitch!'

"Uhh...Uhh...anyway..." Germany wanted to go with his fiance someplace far far away. "Bruder is already the best man and I was wondering if you had any suggestions as a fellow best nation..."

"How about someplace warm with Bratwursts? I prefer..."

Russia's words were cut off by America appearing in the living room with three plates. Germany paled and Italy actually opened his eyes to stare. The usually vibrant nation was pale and sick looking, his normal joyful eyes tired; a dull lifeless blue behind his glasses. He had heavy bags and his face was into a scowl; wearing nothing but a rolled up woven top and sagging jeans with smoking holes in them, from where they did not want to know.

"Here...is your food..." The blond German nation paused at the sight of something gray and dusty looking in his bowl. He wearily picked up a spoon and grimaced at the soupy raw taste of whatever he was eating.

What Ivan had was even stranger; it looked liked to be a soup with lentils, light broth, and vegetables. All three nations were hushed and Germany waited for the thunder to erupt from the storm that was brewing.

Unfortunately he didn't have to wait for long when his lover opened his mouth. "Wow this is the most horrible thing I ever tasted!"

Ludwig was about to shout at Feli until he heard the chant. Thinking it was from Russia, he gasp at the glare and the strange noise coming from America's mouth. It sounded like "Dumdumdumdumdumdumdumdum..."

"How about..." The words were low but chipped. "I serve you your hair curl instead? Would you like _**that?**_" Feliciano sobbed and hid under the table.

"Now Now Alfred..." Russia laughed and Germany wanted to hide as well when America turned to glare at him with such mirth that he hasn't seen since World War II. "А может, ты пойдешь на кухню и приготовишь нам нормальный завтрак."

Something cracked and both perturbed nations watched as the spoon that the blond was holding turn into sawdust.

"Ah...America! AMERICA!" Ludwig gulped. "You don't have to fix anything else please! I..." He needed to change the subject _**now.**_ "Did your hair grow? It seems longer than I last seen it!"

"Si si! I think it would be nice to do it up at our wedding!" Italy popped his head near the edge of the table.

America's head turned slowly, like a broken gear, cricking and crackling towards the two. "The only reason why it's longer.." He clinched his hands. "Is because _**Ivan**_ wants it to be long. I think he wants me to look like Toris."

There was another silence and the room got colder twenty degrees. Germany prayed along with Italy that there would not be a war over this.

"Альфред," Russia stressed on the word _Alfred_. "Не веди себя так перед нашими гостями; знай свое место."

"Мое место... Мое место..." The three nations weren't prepared for America slamming his fist on the table, cracking it into two. "Как ты смеешь такое говорить, ты, сволочь! У НАС РАВНЫЕ ПРАВА, ТЫ, ЭГОИСТИЧНЫЙ СУКИН..."

He didn't get to finish his statement when Russia rose out of his seat and pulled his husband in a blur up the stairs.

The remaining two nations blinked and Feli sighed. "I never thought those two would have a fight; I would have ate the nasty soup or kindly asked for pasta."

"..."

* * *

Alfred grunted as he was thrown into the room, crashing into the dresser. He winced in pain but shot right back up, prepared for a fight, swallowing back a feeling of nausea. He was hungover as hell and his husband had been drinking all morning; both of them at ends with each other until their guests arrived.

"I think you need me to teach your place in my house." Ivan was at his wits; he had been drinking since the last day of December and his little sunbeam has been less and less supportive as time went on. He finally cracked from all the drinks, fatigue, and haunting memories that plagued him. The Russian thought about punishing his little husband with his pipe.

"How about you kiss my ass and..." A crash rang out in the room and both of them turned, conflicted interrupted. They paused and focused on it, frowning.

Moving towards the fallen item, they both cast a solemn gaze at realizing what it was. The blind rage slowly dissipated out of their system. The broken frame on the floor was one of their wedding photos.

It was the one they took before they went to the reception. America decided to be playful and actually lifted his husband in his arms, making the site of the blond clad in a dress lifting his groom comical. They were laughing in the picture and it was the two of them in their own little world.

Alfred bent down to pick up the glass. "I..."

"Прости меня." They both said it at the same time and America sighed.

"I...I feel like shit and I still have a lot of pent up feelings over our relationship. Like I'm afraid you are going to just go back the way you were." It didn't have to be said on what America meant, the words "Back to being a manipulative mind fucking bastard." America thought he was acting like a selfish jerk and it wasn't cool or heroic, especially since the thirty first was _that _day. He should have been more supportive during his husband's time of need and transition.

"Да..I have been feeling similar myself. I care about you but it's like there is a wall that's not going down fast enough." There was this sense of paranoia, that Alfred would just leave him and stab him in the back, and that all these good feelings were a dream. Ivan hasn't been this happy for this long in a while and was expecting General Winter or himself to ruin it as usual.

The blond picked up the picture and rubbed his arm; Russia noticed the bruises and sighed. "Иди ко мне, пожалуйста."

America gave his husband a glance but nodded and walked into his arms. Ivan cooed and patted his lover's head. "I love you Alfred."

"I love you too Vanya."

They stood there in the bedroom, with Russia brushing his fingers and playing with his lover's hair. "What made you think that I wanted you to look like Toris?" Ivan asked the unknown question.

"Because he was your favorite and why else would you want my hair so long..."

Ivan pulled the blond back and put both of his hands on his face. "Because I never seen you with long hair sunflower and I thought it would look appealing to you. If you don't want it you should have told me."

America shook his head. "No it's not that it's...you sure you don't have trichophilia?" At Russia's look Alfred started to laugh. "I'm just kidding!"

The two rubbed noses and sighed at the lighter mood. "Still...what do you want to do now?"

Ivan grunted. He pulled back and pointed to his face. "Я хочу, чтобы ты меня ударил."

"What?" America's eyes bugged out. "Ты с ума сошел?"

"No...I hurt you and didn't realize it. So I want you to punch me."

Alfred gave a contemplating look and shook his head. "Vanya seriously I..."

* * *

Germany was worried; he heard a crash upstairs and then nothing.

"Maybe we should check it out Doitsu..." Italy was back in his seat, twisting the helm of his blue sweater. His dark eyes were open and showed concern for the couple.

Before Ludwig could reply there was another crash but this time it sounded like it came from outside. Both nations turned and ran out in the snow; Italy gasped and Germany face faulted, his eyes growing big as saucers.

America literally jumped out their bedroom balcony and landed near where he punched his husband out the window with a crotch. Both of them grinned before going into a fighting stance, clashing together in a brawl. Snow and dirt was throw into the air by their footwork.

"Stop it STOP IT!" Dammit he didn't think it would end up being this bad! Germany growled and tried to get the attention of the two joined superpowers. "Stop being idiots and cease this at once! You're married for God's sake!"

When America pulled a tree out from it's root and swung it at Russia with a battle cry, Ludwig knew he had to do something. The pale haired man smirked and punched it easily, breaking it up into pieces. Both of them clashed again and Germany grumbled and jumped into the fray.

* * *

"OW!" Ludwig literally slapped America's face.

He was going to do it again until the "kolkolkolkolkolkol" stopped him. "**Don't do that**."

Germany grumbled as he put the other bandage on the younger nation's other cheek much gentler. Both men had various bandages and wrappings all over their bodies but Germany had it the worse.

His fingers on one hand was broken and his shoulder was probably sprained. His face felt swollen and his nose was broken.

Germany tried to break up the two but ended up in some strange tumbling; being punched, kissed and groped. The short haired blond felt so violated afterward. Italy somehow managed to use his white flag to get the attention of the two idiots and they finally figured out that they weren't trying to have sex with each other but him.

America grinned; he felt so much better now! The nation thought that they should spar more often like this. He leaned over to kiss his husband and Germany groaned. "NO! You two will act civil and this will not HAPPEN again."

Russia shrugged, not feeling bad that Ludwig got his ass handed to him. " Да I'll make it up to you and little Italy."

"Si si! How about some pasta!"

"Whatever you want!" America laughed along with his husband, patting a grumbling and wincing Ludwig on his back. "I can even make you some curry-wrest!"

* * *

**_A few months later_**

"Hey Iggy open the door!"

A loud banging was heard at his entrance and England knew who it was. "Coming coming!" Dammit today was a day for everything to go wrong.

First he tried to make a special potion for Germany and Italy for their wedding and ended up summon Russia _again_, then he tried to get ready for the special day but Francis wanted to have a quickie, not caring that their 'son in law' was right in front of them.

"Get off me you frog!" He pushed France off, trying to button up his shirt and open the door at the same time. The Brit screamed as an armful of blond tackled him to the ground.

America thought he heard a crash and then the door opened to reveal his husband's smiling face.

"Привет, мой любимый подсолнечник."

"Vanya!" Alfred jumped in his arms and they kissed. "I was so scared when you vanished from our bed! When England called you don't know how relieved I was."

"Да; for some reason the Britannia keeps doing that."

"Да, я говорил ему завязывать с этой фигней, когда он пытался снова превратить меня в колонию." The blond huffed. "But it was so awesome Vanya! You teleported like Ganon or one of those other bosses!"

Russia nodded and listened to America's ranting as they walked further into the house. Alfred stopped when he saw the sight of England, clad in only his United Kingdom flag boxers and a complete mess.

"Iggy what..."

"Huh..." He noticed his former nation's eyes and cursed. "Bloody hell Francis!" England thought he at least had his pants on much to his discord. He ran into the back and there was more screaming, followed by shouting.

They were used to those two antics and just sat in the parlor; England coming back a second later fully dressed and complaining.

"Get your tux on! No don't come to their wedding in only a rose!" Artie yelled at his lover in the back and the British man knew this was going to be a long day.

"Well are you two going with us or not?" He noticed that the two on his sofa were acting too lovey dovey and it was making him jealous. Why did he have to deal with such an uncooperative pervert?

The journey to Germany and Italy's wedding was just as bad and America was glad to finally be in Sicily. He lagged behind England and France, who were still arguing, and hung out with his lover.

"Those guys are worse than us."

"Да."

"At least we get along and have a lot in common. I mean their arguments are sexual foreplay. I wonder do they do nothing but fight and have sex?"

"Да."

"Iggy accuses us of doing it too much but I need some serious brain bleach after catching them in the airplane bathroom. I didn't know you could use the airline safety bag like that."

"Да."

"Is that all you going to say?"

"Да."

America threw his hands up and Russia giggled as they entered the chapel.

* * *

Alfred fidgeted as he stood near the alter; it was April and it was hot. But he was just drooling over the idea of eating the Cannoli, Sfincione, and so many desserts afterward. He snapped out of his daydream when he heard the latter half of the vows and focused.

Italy decided to do his number and actually wore a dress as well but it was green instead of red. He would sniff and cry at times but otherwise the whole ceremony went on without incident. Prussia was stone faced along with his brother, who appeared to be so nervous that he would faint or vomit. Most of the countries were here for the second wedding and joining of nations once more.

America felt an arm around his waist and he smiled; happy that everyone was being so awesome and uniting so peacefully in the world today.

* * *

_**Omake: **_

After the long winded but powerful speech by Austria as well as the strange one by Prussia, everyone was well buzzed and eating.

Alfred gobbled all the antipasto in record time, eating everything from cold cuts to bruschetta. Now he was munching his way through tortellini and fusilli and even got some desserts from the Viennese Table.

Canada was on the table with his brother, along with England, Russia and the Baltics. Italy was already drunk with high spirits and dragged France off to talk with his husband and Austria about his brother's wedding.

"No wonder Russia calls you a pig, vous baisez ainsi brut." Matthew grimaced in disgust and shook his head at his human stomach of a sibling.

Alfred paused and glared at his blond brother. "You won't be saying that when you are one with us."

"W...what." England sputtered and almost choked on his salad. The other nations turned to Russia, who was silent and continued to eat his penne with vodka sauce.

"..." Estonia and Latvia shivered but Toris laughed, already well plastered.

"Ohhh...sounds nice, just like me and Poland becoming one again!" The brown haired man giggled and tried to hide his face behind his hand. "Wait that's suppose to be a secret~!"

Everyone was shell shocked but the obvious high Lithuania. They all caught how America was mumbling awesome it would be to have cola and hotdogs as national foods and the evil chuckle from Ivan.

* * *

**_Translations and Notes:_**

Yeah whatever you dick. - Да-да, как скажешь. Козел.

What America gave Germany and Italy was Prostokvasha gruel, Fermented Milk with gruel. He gave Russia Pokhlebka soup, which is a very light soup and is used in appetizers. It has broth that is cooked with water and vegetables and contains potatoes, turnips, and some lentils. Nothing is added on to this like the other Russia soups, such as oils, cream, or butter. http: / en. petitchef. com/recipes/ russian- lenten- pokhlebka- soup- fid- 836554 Yes Al is that hungover that he can't cook normally.

The dumdumdumdum is basically a quicker version of Al's chanting; kinda like how you can say kol and then kolkolkol. It sounds like the Jaw's theme from the movie.

How about you go into the kitchen and give us a proper breakfast.: А может, ты пойдешь на кухню и

Alfred; Don't do such things in front of our guests; know your place.: Альфред, Не веди себя так перед нашими гостями; знай свое место.

My place...My place...: Мое место... Мое место...

How dare you say such a thing you old bastard! WE ARE EQUAL YOU SELF CENTERED OF A... : Как ты смеешь такое говорить, ты, сволочь! У НАС РАВНЫЕ ПРАВА, ТЫ, ЭГОИСТИЧНЫЙ СУКИН...

I'm sorry.: Прости меня.

Come here please.: Иди ко мне, пожалуйста.

Trichophilia is a fetish for hair.

I want you to hit me.: Я хочу, чтобы ты меня ударил.

Are you crazy?: Ты с ума сошел?

Curry-wrest is consisted of hot pork sausage that is topped with a curry sauce made with ketchup or tomato paste mixed with curry as well as tons of curry powder. It's usually served on fast food trucks. http: / en. wikipedia. org /wiki/ Currywurst

Hello my loving sunflower - Привет, мой любимый подсолнечник.

Yeah I told him to stop doing that stuff when he was trying to turn me back into a colony again.: Да, я говорил ему завязывать с этой фигней, когда он пытался снова превратить меня в колонию.

Ganon is from Legend of Zelda series and is a boss that teleports a lot. Actually the earlier and the current Link games use a massive amount of teleportation in order to progress through the game. America is once again comparing his husband to video game bosses.

Brain bleach: When you see something so badly that you want to wash it away from your mind; something that cannot be unseen. Don't ask about the airline bag and what it was used for.

Cannoli: Sicilian pastry desserts that are basically fried tube shaped rolls filled with sweet cheese and chopped succade, or fruit citrus rimes and or peels. It's popular in Italian America dishes and very common in the USA.

Sfincione: Another word for Sicilian Pizza, which is square and contains more dough, cheese, and sauce than the average pizza. The top ingredients for this kind of pizza are Corinne cheese and bits of anchovies, (pecorino cheese is a hard Italian cheese from sheep.)

Italian weddings is from this: http: / www. lifeinitaly. com/ weddings / Traditional-Italian-Wedding .asp They usually serve the antipasto, or appetizers before the main courses and drink quite a lot.

Fusilli is a three edge spiral pasta and Tortellini is ring shaped pasta stuffed with meats and cheeses. Viennese Table is a dessert buffet that's served at Italian weddings, most of the time in Sicilly.

You are so fucking gross: vous baisez ainsi brut

Bruschetta: bread that's grilled and rubbed with extra virgin olive oil, garlic, salt, and pepper. Topping include onions, tomatoes, basil, more garlic, sometimes cold cuts like prosciutto which is dry cured ham.


	12. Chapter 12: POST story! Awesome epilogue

Have my Cake and Eat it too:

Epilogue

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

I'm not lazy just been tired lately. Sleeping randomly and looking for a job is a pain. Also trying to plan a trip to see my boyfriend so kinda...twitchy. This was done AGES AGO, (like last year,) but been flip flopping betas and personal issues so meh. I was then suppose to post this with I'm not loving it but forgot about it, then remember I had notes, and was doing Fetish fuel as well. Late is better than nothing and there is going to be two to three more parts before this story is done.

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry that I branched off the story in different parts: I was a noob when I first post this ._. Also thank Cake-error for beta'ing this and putting up with me being random.

Dammit I don't own Hetalia or mochi or Russian food trololololol.

* * *

"Calm down sister."

Ivan groaned and pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud bawl erupted from the piece. "Sister please! I..." Another sob rang out and Russia rubbed his temples.

"Okay, okay, I'll come over right now, just...alright, alright, please no Katayusha! ***Sigh* **don't do that either. I love you sister and will be there shortly."

"Whr whs thash?" America poked his head out of the kitchen and walked into the living room, clad in an apron with the official 'Unionized Russia and American Federation' flag, jeans and a t-shirt. He was eating the mixture to the peanut butter cookies he was making; big wooden spoon in his mouth.

"It was…sister. She had some grave news and I must go to her home." Russia leaned back on the sofa, arms stretched out and head back in frustration. Ukraine couldn't tell him exactly what was wrong between her cries and screaming.

America pulled the spoon out and leaned over to kiss his husband. "Go ahead, I'll make you a care package before you go." Ivan grinned and kissed his back, tasting the sugar and peanut butter. He was nibbling on the blond's lower lip but before he could continue Alfred pulled back and smiled, hurrying to the kitchen.

"Okay I made you sausage sandwiches, Golubtsy, and some awesome peanut butter cookies. I also have a thermos of tomato borscht and a flask of vodka since the airline food is horrible!" America shook his blond hair. "Like um...be safe okay?" A small blush appeared on his face and he thrust the Russian bento into gloved purple hands. Ivan decided to wear his beige down coat with his plaid purple scarf.

"Da I will." Russia leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's head. He ran one hand through his longer hair in a loving caress, which caused Alfred to flushed even redder and bat him away. "You sure you will be alright?"

"Yeah I still got Tony and the whale." At the mention of the alien's name he shouted from somewhere to, "get the hell out of here before he starts acting all gaga."

"Shut up Tony!"

Ivan giggled childishly. Meeting blue eyes in longing, he turned and headed out the door.

America only sighed and stood in the door way as he watched his husband down the street. Tony pulled at his apron and he frowned. "What?"

"You wanna play Halo?"

"Yeah why not?" The score was even between them and he wasn't going to lose this time.

* * *

"What sister?"

Russia slowly blinked at his bawling and hysterical sibling.

"I'm pregnant!" She sobbed even harder and Ivan just sat there, stone. They were in her living room, sipping on tea before she said the news to him.

'That is what I thought I heard.' His older sister, from all the times she existed, somehow ended up getting knocked up before marriage. 'And I thought she was the older and responsible one.'

"Do you know who the father is?" He didn't want to even ask such a thing, but with all the parties and drinking he had to know, especially if it was a nation that would regret having a meeting with his pipe.

"Y..yes it's Matevy." Thank God. "Or I think it's Matevy."

The hell? Ivan made a face but quickly went back to his calm childish look. His sister dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "Oh Vanya, it has to be because Matevy came over recently and he gave me such a nice massage before we made love and I did miss my course in the last two weeks and feeling quite under the weather."

All those things he did not want to know but he continued to listen. "Vanya it's so...such a nice thing! But I don't know how Matevy would feel!" She ended up bawling again, covering her hands in her face as new tears flowed out.

Suddenly the phone vibrated in his pocket and he sighed. "Sorry sister." He checked it and wasn't surprised to see the text message:

_Omg Vanya! Mattie said that he knocked up sister-in-law! Like wtfbbq!_

_I gotta go to Canada so I'll try to call you later from there; love you lots my little Russian condom~!_

_America_

_P.S. Going to be jetlag from HELL._

Ivan sighed and hugged his sister, stroking her back. "It's alright Katayusha, don't cry. I am sure that Matevy would love his child and you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Or maybe he could threaten him just in case but he knew the nation wasn't like that. When his sister nodded and wiped her eyes, looking more relieved, Ivan wanted to let out a breath.

"Do you know when the baby is due yet?" Ukraine shook her head.

"Het, I just found out today. Matevy said he would come over later." She sniffed and tried to compose herself. "I think you would make a fine uncle Vanya."

Uncle...A pain entered his heart; he hasn't been called uncle since... "Da, I'll take care of my 'nephew.' Does..." He shivered. "Does Natayla know about this?"

Katayusha bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I tried to call her at her home and was surprised Belarus answered. Oh Vanya, I worry about her because she made such a shrieking noise after the news."

That wasn't good; not good at all. Belarus had been odd lately after her appearance to their honeymoon and hadn't made any frequent trips or surprise crash-ins. The only person who had contact with her was Ukraine, who would call her at least once a week and leave a message.

Ivan sniffed and wanted to cry himself.

* * *

"Ahahahahaha Mattie!"

Matthew sat there dazed and dead with rings around his eyes. Both nations were in Canada's living room, his bear asleep on his lap. "Shut up...Al." He was right into snarky and evil mode now. "I didn't think this would happen at all."

"Ahahahahaha she's still a girl Matvey! That's what happens when you have sex!" America paused and Canada gave his brother a look at his accent mixed with a Russian one; America covered his mouth with a blush. He assumed living with Ivan for almost two years and being united was changing his twin in small ways.

"But anyway, way to go!" America recovered his good mood and slapped his brother on the back. Canada rightfully punched him in the face. "Ow, you still hit so slow."

"Fuck you. Seriously I don't know what to do." He took off his glasses and covered his face.

"What do you mean? Get hitched and take care of your kid! I know I would make such an awesome uncle!"

"You don't understand Al, I mean what would the child become? A new nation? A new city? Maybe it will replace one of us."

Ugh, he wasn't used to his brother acting like this. "Man you should be happy not depressed. Look you like my sister-in-law, right? Then just deal with what's going on now and worry about that stuff later. Hey, maybe it might be a space colony nation or a new continent!"

Canada wanted to point out that unless a volcanic eruption made another island or the Earth's plates shifted, that was out of the question. The idea of the space colony was interesting though...

"Yeah." At least his brother supported him on this; Francis kinda just laughed and England blew a gasket, resulting in them arguing over the whole issue among themselves over the phone.

"So how's the whole UNITIИU thing going?"

"Mattie, don't call it that; it's the Unionization of America and Russian Federation."

"But isn't that what Americans have been calling it?" America sucked in his lips like he was eating a lemon and Canada laughed.

"I just noticed something Al..." Glad of the topic change, Matthew touched his twin brother's hair. "Your hair..."

"Hey don't touch it!" Alfred tried to move but Canada still pulled on the hair band and watched mesmerized.

"It's...longer than Francis's..." He pulled on the blond strains that reached America's shoulders. "I thought your hair would end up like England's from that one story Papa would tell us."

"Yeah, me too, but Vanya kept bugging me and it ended up like this." Thank goodness the only thing he got from Iggy was bad taste and English.

"So is this part of the Unionization too?" Mattie gave a coy look and Alfred flushed. "Did he want it to grow it out so that he could pull it while you two do it or does he really have a fetish for hair?"

"Come on Matvey let's visit your pregnant future _wife_." He stressed on the word wife and the two brothers shared their usual moments of normalcy.

* * *

The two united nations had a long day.

Ukraine practically bawled when Matthew showed up and shocking enough, Cuba as well. France and England also gave their support, if you call arguing whose fault it was raising Canada support. America had to be the hero once again and rally up the nations to stop picking on his brother.

"Man I'm beat." Alfred laid on the couch to their home in Russia. They were going to stay here a few days and check up on Katayusha just in case something else dumb happened. He was on his stomach and kicked his legs back and forth. The blond was too lazy to cook and thought about making them sandwiches and pasta salad.

"Do...Do you want to have a child?"

The statement caused Alfred to raise his head slightly. Ivan has been uncharacteristically quiet since he arrived with Matthew over his sister's house. He was on the floor next to him, twittering with his scarf and not making eye contact.

"I...I don't know." Is it even possible? Sure they weren't completely human but they still had human qualities and science could do so much now than it used to. Or maybe it might pop out of nowhere like some of the other nations.

"I mean I wouldn't mind." Having a kid wouldn't be so bad and maybe he could rub it in England's face later on if he raised the child right. It would be a part of both of them and the idea made America feel giddy.

"O...Okay." Russia was nervous; such an idea was strange to him. He loved children, little small wonders full of life and happiness before they reached the sadness of adulthood. The nation even helped raised several people's offspring himself but never in his decades did he have one of his own.

Their thoughts were broken by the ringing of the doorbell. "Here let me get it!" America sprung off the couch, grateful for the distraction since his heart was still racing.

He headed for the entrance but paused. There was a tremendous amount of dread coming from the door, to the point that he was suffocating in it. He had an idea who it was and was about to go back until it crashed open with such force that he ended up back in the living room.

Russia was speechless and knew who it was too; he ran over to help up his fallen husband and both men stared at the figure appearing in the house.

Belarus stomped inside, a mad look that reminded Alfred when Ivan was truly pissed off, plus a dash of insanity, times infinity. She stared at the two huddling and hugging each other close in fear and growled.

"YOU! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Natalya threw Ivan on the other side of the room and tackled America. The blond winced as Russia actually crashed through the wall and was knocked out.

"Dammit Nat!" He tried to wrestle the insane woman, who was very intent on cutting him up into pieces. America struggled with the knife that she pulled out of ass nowhere and tried to get it out of her hands, getting his fingers cut up in the process.

She shrieked and it reminded the blond of those things from Aliens. He flung her off and she recovered, trying to pounce on him again. America side stepped and twisted her around, putting her into a hold.

"Calm down sister-in-law!" At the mention of sister-in-law she screamed again, thrashing around like a fish. Dammit, Alfred didn't hit girls but it was so tempting now!

The woman was irate, nay, pissed off beyond reasoning. Her dear crying sister called and it was hard to decipher the news but the few words were crystal clear: She was going to be an aunt.

Belarus couldn't take it anymore after that; if her sister could have a baby then so should she. Years, years has she been pining for her Vanya's love and she wasn't going to take no for an answer anymore. The crazy nation was going to have a child and get married married married.

This...American fucking slut needed to disappear so she was going to do exactly that. She backed her head into his face and while he was dazed she got a loose. Pushing him down, Belarus growled and tried gouging a part of the blond's flesh from his body, gripping and pulling his hair.

"God...stop this!" Alfred winced as his face was cut pretty deep. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"But I want to hurt you! I WANT YOU TO DIE!" The woman roared and tried to stab him again; America caught her hands and twisted her wrist, sending the knife next to them. He then kicked her off of him and didn't have time to get up before she tackled him into the table.

The big piece of wood broke again and Belarus had America in a headlock. "You are a thorn in my side America, nothing but a cancer to me." Her words were slow and cold. "I knew Vanya for more years then you could comprehend." She eyed the glint of the ruby on the nation's hand and gripped his head harder, cutting off his air supply. "You don't deserve this!"

Alfred coughed and fought against the insane woman's grip on his windpipe; he felt one of his fingers being pulled and paled. "Hey that's my wedding ring!" He watched as Natalya forced it off his hand and threw it someplace.

That's it, he had it! Biting into her arm, she shrieked and let him go. America used this to turn around slap the shit out of her.

She went sailing over to the other side of the household, laying on the floor and seeing little versions of Russia above her head with devil wings and a pipe. Belarus groaned and was jumped on by Alfred, who was on the assault this time.

"You're not even a woman! You're some stupid bitch who can't seem to take the meaning of no! No wonder Vanya is so damn insane! I would be too if I hung around your crazy ass!" They fought against each other, America pulling on her hair and Belarus trying to push him off so she could grab another weapon.

"You have no right to call him Vanya you piece of fucking trash!" She screamed as her own hair was pulled out, but managed to grab a chair and break it on Alfred's back. He staggered and she tackled him to the ground, both of them rolling around and punching, biting, and scratching each other.

Russia groaned and winced, rubbing his head. He felt ashamed that he could go toe to toe with the most powerful nations but could get knocked out with one hit by his little sister. The ashen haired man staggered to his feet and gasped at the site of his husband fighting his sister, both of them locked hands in a parody version of affection. No, they were trying to overpower each other.

"Alfred! B…Belarus, no!" Dammit he didn't want to do this but...but he wasn't a coward either! He pulled America from his sibling and pushed Belarus off.

The woman landed on her ass with an oof and stared with disbelief. "Vanya..." She glared at America and stood up, ready to attack again, until Ivan stepped between them, tears in his eyes.

"No sister! Don't touch him!"

"Why! Why do you defend this garbage!" She screamed and pulled at her falling out hair; her whole body was in bad shape, from patches of her hair being gone, to the various parts of her dress falling out. Her skirt was half gone and barely covered her garter.

"Because I love him! I love Alfred!" Those words caused the whole room to fall into a hush. Ivan was on the verge of passing out in fear but still had his mouth in resolve. "He's my husband and I won't let you hurt him anymore Natalya!"

Like a robot without a power source, Belarus stood there, her bloodshot and blackened eyes wide, her busted lip open in shock.

"Please...please just go home! GO TO YOUR HOME! I'll talk to you later sister!" Ivan did sob this time, hoping his sibling didn't try to kill them both or possibly try to kill Alfred and rape him anyway.

Belarus didn't say anything, just stood there and let her beloved's words sink into her brain. Without a word she staggered to the doorway and came out just as quickly as she came in.

"Thank God." Russia almost fainted as he fell on the ground. He turned around and found America pouting. "Are you ok? You look horrible."

"Yeah I got my ass kicked by a girl." Alfred frowned. "What the hell Ivan? You got knocked out by one throw when it takes a few of my punches with my full strength for you to kick the bucket." The blond leaned back and rubbed his head, feeling the bump there. "But man your sister is powerful; my whole body feels like hell."

"Da..." He noticed America rub his fingers absentmindedly. "What happen to your ring?"

"Oh she threw it someplace and I kinda went off." He shrugged and groaned when he felt his bones crack and his body cry out in pain. "Texas is missing too."

Russia touched his lover's swollen face and sighed. "I'll fix you a bath since the water is back on and I'll rub you down. I'll look for the ring and try to warn sister just in case she...decides to attack her too."

America's ears perked up at being pampered and suddenly didn't feel so bad from the beating he received.

* * *

Natalya opened the door to her house wordlessly, stumbling along.

Her brother's face was still in her head as well as the defiant look on his face. Vanya would normally just agree with what she said or asked of him so when he stepped in between them and sided with America she felt betrayed.

Alone.

She sighed and fell down into her armchair, which was fancy and nice looking but covered with holes and knife punctures. The woman's face hurt from America's slap and her head was still ringing from thoughts among other things.

Belarus always assumed that Vanya would end up with her at the end, that persistence and love would win all. Her ideas came from the stories that Katyusha would tell her as a child and she was determined to win his heart; her maternal love growing into something more. But there were always distractions, such as _that man's_ children, Vanya's bosses, the wars, and America.

Yes America was the festering cancer that she wanted to so badly cut out from their lives. Natayla thought that her brother would go to her after the Soviet Union disbanded but instead he went further and further away from her. The young teenager thought about changing tactics until the news of her brother being married reached her pale ears.

Her brother marrying and loving someone other than her, touching and showing such kindness to another. She didn't mind Ukraine, her cry-baby sister, but such affection by anyone else was sacrilege.

No, America wasn't part of her worries at first since she seen her brother come home many times drunk in a rage from the Cold War; she knew he despised the man. Apparently he didn't hate him enough if he ended up being smitten by him.

The way he protected America reminded Belarus of when he would protect Anastasia, when he protected his siblings from General Winter, when he would sacrifice for his people. She knew that she couldn't reach his heart anymore, not like the way she wanted.

Natalya put a bruised hand to her temple; she wasn't going to cry over this. Katayusha had her Matevy and their growing child and Vanya had his...America.

There was a knock at the door and she slowly limped over to it. Without pausing to see who it was she opened the door.

Australia blinked at the site of Belarus and the gloomy dark aura that seemed to pour off of her. What the bloody hell happened? He was just going to visit her since he heard about the news of Canada and Ukraine's baby from England.

"Natalya…" She winced at her real name and was about to retort but didn't have the energy for it. Instead she laid her weight on the door-frame, her whole body crying out at the action alone.

"What...is it?" The nation was at a loss for words; he pulled off his hat and threw it to the ground.

Belarus gasped at being hugged tightly; she was going to strike the man until the tears started to flow from her eyes. For the first time in decades she sobbed, gripping the Australian man and soaking his clothes. Her voice was lighter and younger, hiccupping.

He held her and said nothing, just letting the woman cry into his shoulder.

* * *

Ivan was munching on snow caps and humming a tune, trolololo sporting from his lips. He was trying to convince himself that he wasn't picking up his husband's bad habit of snacking between meals until he spotted something in the distance.

There was a little thing on his porch, hard to spot because it blended in with the pure snow. It was shaking and Russia bent down to further observe it.

'It' glanced up to look at him and the Russian smiled; it had the characteristics of America, down to Nantucket, but it was round and squishy-like. He opened his hand and the thing jumped into it and latched on for dear life.

"I'm home my little rose."

Alfred pouted and stuck out his lips. "You come up with the strangest nicknames for me." Of course he was being a hypocrite. He blinked and noticed the thing on Ivan's shoulder. "What the heck is that?"

"Oh this? I found it on the steps; I thought about cooking it."

The 'thing' had a look of fear and jumped onto America's shoulder, hiding.

"Are you serious?" He turned to study it. "It could be some rare life form or maybe...wait it looks like me." America picked it up and squinted his eyes. "Yeah it has my ahoge and the shape of my glasses."

"So we will not be eating it?"

Both the 'thing' and America glared at Russia. "No we won't be eating it; I already made dinner you loon." Alfred stuck out his tongue and Ivan caught it with a gloved hand. The blond frowned and smacked the ashen haired man on the forehead.

America began to prepare the plate in the kitchen, setting the creature on the counter and rummaging in the refrigerator for the finishing touches.

He noticed the creature peeking into the fridge along with him. "You want something to eat too?" The blond watched as the white thing hopped onto the cabbage and try to munch on it whole. "Okay okay! I get it!" Alfred laughed and pulled out a few leaves, setting them on a plate along with a few other greens. The creature ate them happily as America tried to balance several plates at once.

"Ok I hope you don't mind burgers because you never eat my countries' good ol' food..." Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he felt the load grow lighter. 'God I hate when he sneaks around like that!' Ivan laughed and escaped to the table before Alfred caught him and paid him back.

The dinner was simple: pickled mushrooms with potatoes and hamburgers. America's hamburgers were the best; lightly seasoned and with the right dressings. The nation never added too much of anything to them.

Russia spotted the creature from before and raised a brow at its presence on the table. "What is that doing there?"

"He's eating too and he has a name now: mochi." "Mochi" was occupying himself on the pickles, cabbage, and lettuce leaves on his plate.

Ivan shrugged and the 'trio' continued their meal, with the occasional jabs and the Russian nation playing footsie under the table. Above all it was a settling evening to a hellish week.

There was always a saying of the calm before the storm, though.

* * *

Golubtsy: Stuff cabbage rolls filled with meat and various other kinds of ingredients. A simple Russian dish that can be served as an everyday meal or on holidays.

UNITIИU: A meme that is basically anything photoshopped so that it looks like a mirror image of the subject and quite ridiculous bilateral symmetry. It's a joke on how America and Russia are a lot alike.

Sno-caps or snow caps is a ref for the fanfiction that had America compare Russia to the candy as well as the fact that Ivan is starting to turn into Alfred and vice versa.

Trolololo: From the Russian song "I am very glad because I am finally home," is a Soviet-era pop song composed by Arkady Ostrovsky, performed by Edward Hill. It's popular with the older Russian audience but pretty eccentric for westerners. Also turned into a meme like Rick Roller.

Hooray for Mochi America!

I'm working on flip flopping between stories and updating sooner FTW.


	13. Chapter 13: POST story! Mochi balls

Have my Cake and Eat it too!

Aftermath part 1

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no baka

This chapter is really overdue but it's better than nothing! My beta had some issues and I was just lazy putting it out . There is going to be two more parts and this story will be over!

So I thank all the reviews as well as the favs; for those of you who wanted it, there will be a Prussia/America story eventually. It's in my computer but still working on it. It's going to be different than the other fics on the part that Gilbert is going to attempt to woo Alfred lol.

No warnings besides suggestive stuff and cursing.

If I owned Hetalia you think I would be still making fanfiction?

* * *

"Like I'm still shocked how tacky your house looks! You haven't change it since the revolution have you?"

Toris shrank in his seat at how Ivan twitched and his aura changed colors. 'Oh god America please come back please come back.'

The two united lovers decided to make a visit to the United Federation of Russia and America station home near Moscow. Well it was more like Feliks wanted to pick on Ivan and Toris was dragged to the house.

Liet thought it wouldn't be so bad until America decided how it was un cool to not serve their guest food so he ran out the door not too soon after they were situated.

So the Liethuanian and the Polish man conversed to Russia and...Toris wish he was at home. Or even at Belarus house. She only crushed his bones; he was afraid of another World War if this kept going on.

"My dear Feliks I do not believe 'salmon' and 'Byzantine,' are appropiate colors for our home." Violet eyes glared and Russia loathed how Poland only tossed his hair and laughed. The stupid blond bastard still did not fear him no matter what threat or how many times he hit him upside his head with his pipe. He would always come back like an annoying roach.

"Like, besides the horrid colors the furniture is also notrocious! This couch is just sticking me in the ass with one of it's backwater springs! Isn't that right Liet?"

Both men turned to the brown haired nation and he tried to make himself invisible like Canada. "Uhhh...Uhhh..."

Mochi made himself known at a good time by jumping up and sitting on Russia's head. Ivan peered up and sighed. The little creature was like a minature version of America but with another level of cuteness that the Slavic nation could not resist.

"Oh what the hell is that!" Poland gasped at the white little thing on Ivan's head. "Is it-"

Mochi suddenly latched onto Poland's face like a leech and bit down on his nose. Russia couldn't help but gasp, everyone freezing, before the blond let out a scream.

"AHHHH GET IT OFF LIET!" Toris was at a loss between helping his husband or laughing along with his former taker. He flailed around, Mochi still hanging on for dear life.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Mochi jumped off and bouned to America's voice. Feliks grumbled something about his 'poor looks,' and 'stupid old Slavic dust general,' before sitting back down. Toris tried his hardest to not just laugh at the big red bit mark on his husband's nose.

America ignored the atmosphere and petted the little mochi ball on his head, who was purring. "Hey guess what Vanya? I found another one!"

"What?" Russia stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. America grinned and opened up his heavy coat showing a large similar mochi ball shivering.

Poland and Lithuania both stared at the 'thing.' It was similar to the American Mochi but it had a big round nose and violet eyes. "Liet it looks like that fat bas-"

Russia 'accidently' pushed Feliks back down on the couch and peered at the mochi ball. "Do not be scared little one." He tried to open his hand but it hid further into America's coat.

"Awww come on he isn't bad." Alfred cooed and attempted to get the new pet out until 'Mochi' crawled down into America's coat and snuggled up to the mochi ball. The new comer made a purring like sound and curled up to Mochi.

Russia raised an eyebrown and America oohhed. Poland wanted to gag at the sappyness. "Like Liet let's go home."

Toris couldn't agree more and attempted to rise until America pouted and stared them both down. "You two just got here! At least have some drinks and tell me what happened since you guys got married!"

"But Alfred sir I-"

"Like me and Liet have things to do than deal with you two playing house." The blond huffed and was going to get his coat until America blocked his path.

"No you are going to sit back down,_right now._" Before Poland could say anything he nudged him with one finger and sent him stubbling and crashing back on the couch with an oof. "Oh sorry, since me and Vanya been together we practice training and my strenght has ah, grown, since the marriage."

Lithuania had his mouth open; he felt the sofa groan and turn slightly lopsidded when his husband was pushed back on it.

America tsked and closed one eye in a mock hero symbol but the emotions behind those blue orbs were scary. "I am going to make some Russian tea and we can discussa few things ok?"

* * *

Toris didn't know if he should be more afraid of his former master of household or close aquaintance.

Alfred was discussing politics of all things, something that he normally loathed when Lithuania knew him, in a joking off hand manner.

The weird creatures were munching on veggie snacks while they chatted over Russian tea, coffee, ice cream and cookies.

"I was thinking since you two are united again that it would be easier to take you guys over!" America claspped his hands and giggle under his tea cup, trying to imitate England in a boisterious manner.

"What?" Green eyes blinked owlishly.

"I mean you can come over more and everything..."

Did Toris hear what he thought he heard?

Poland was strangely quiet through the whole conversation. "Feliks what's wrong?"

"Ah he's probably, what's the word Alfred dear? Constapated?"

This sprouted a boyish laugh from America. "Yeah he always looks like he has a stick or a toy up his ass!"

"I'm more like concerned that you two idiots are going to team up and beat my ass some more!"

Russia paused. "But that was only one time with Germany and it wasn't that bad da? The FACE members saved the day once again like they always did."

"Well me and Mattie weren't really involved that much back then Ivan..." America pouted his bottom lip which almost made Russia squeal and want to nibble on it.

"We should make Poland cry..._again _sunflower..."

"I'm like right fucking here!" Feliks roared and slammed his hands on the table, scaring the mochi.

"Hey don't scare them!" Alfred cooed and glared at the Polish man. "Geez do you want to accept it or struggle harder?"

"Huh?" Toris was questioning was America serious about global take over or just mind screwing with him.

"Never mind you haven't been listening! I was talking about your bosses and ours!" Alfred sighed and glared harder. "We wanted to reach an agreement since we are the only unionized nations reconized currently. Mattie and sister in law are not localized because of her pregnacy and don't get me started on Artie and Francis!"

"Katyushka is pregnant?" Toris cocked his head; he didn't know about this.

"Da! That is what we have been telling you dear Toris!" Russia shook his head, Lithuania was starting to be daft like his lover now. "We will call you over the phone about it later; I think it is time for you two to depart."

Toris mindlessly rose out of his seat, ignoring how it groaned afterwards, and Poland huffed. "Like-"

"Nothing Feliks let's just go." What the hell happened? He didn't even want to ponder what those two were thinking, he was more shocked that Ukraine was expecting a child.

So the couple said their fairwells and left out the door. "Did America like switch places with Russia?"

"I don't know Feliks I don't know."

* * *

"Those two are weird."

"Da." Russia nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"Alfred what are you doing?"

Blue eyes were focused as he stuck out his tongue. "Russki was lonely so I was making him a scarf like yours."

Ivan raised an eyebrow; so he named the other one now? 'Russki' was indeed looking disgrunted along with Mochi.

The Russian man was more amused at how Alfred was switching and sewing strains of thread together. "Arthur taught me a long time ago and it just stuck. I didn't want to make girly things so I just never did it often."

So Russia watched, laying on his stomach and kicking his feet, the mochi balls on his back conversing in their own language.

"There!" America was all grins and wrapped the cream colored scarf around Russki. It accepted it graciously and the two balls snuggled together.

"Ah the pets remind me of us." He felt the two balls hop on his back and show open affection. "Alfred what-"

"I made you one too!" Ivan tried to really not show his first reaction to the red, white, blue and starry scarf that his husband was giving him. But the shiny closed glee filled eyes made him take it anyway.

"..." Russia tried not to laugh or say anything as America ushered him to a mirror and tried it on. It was a vibrant and bright neon version of his flag and America's own.

"Da it is awesome..."

"Huh really? It was a joke at first but since you like it so badly..." Russia turned and gave him a playful glare and Alfred laughed and ran.

"What I thought it was a funny awesome-ACK!" The two laughed and rolled around on the floor and it ended up with Alfred on top of Ivan.

"...You know I'm the topping wife." Blond eyebrows wiggled and Russia chuckled.

"Come here and kiss me." Their lips clashed and America found his body responding quickly to the one under him. When they parted they discovered an audience.

Both mochi balls were watching them with curious eyes, blue and violet. "Is this such a good idea Vanya? In front of them?"

"Da, maybe they will learn something." He tugged on the blond locks and claimed that hot mouth once more.

* * *

"Is it me or is it Mochi is getting bigger?"

Russia frowned and nibbled on the fork in his mouth. "Da you are right." The two creatures were eating a lot more than usual lately. Both of them were about the size of a small balloon.

America munched around his dinner: Russki and Mochi were a lot closer as well; mimicing their masters.

The two nations didn't think nothing much of it, going through their daily routines and occasionally visiting the expecting in laws. It wasn't until a month or so later after they found the mochi balls that something unexpected happened.

* * *

**_Ring Ring._**

"Hello?" France licked his lips and pushed his bangs back as he appeared at the end of the bed. It was quite early in the morning. Him and Arthur had a previous rendezvous that left them exhausted to say the least.

"AHHHH! Please Francis put Arthur on the phone!"

Oh it was America. France sighed and another head popped out. "What doest that stupid wanker want now?" England was sore all over and still had hickeys in places he didn't want to know about.

"Arthur Arthur I need your magic! Oh my God!" There was a crash and England accepted the phone.

"Calm down Alfred, what's going on?"

America sobbed; there were millions, millions of them! Mochi all over the place, some carbon copies of Russia and himself, some copies of other nations. He couldn't even find the original ones with their house overrun by all the white and multi-colored balls.

"_Mmmfmmmf_!"

"VANYA!" He tried to find his lover before going back to the phone. "Arthur somehow the mochi that me and Vanya found...just multiplied! I don't know reproduced like rabbits! There was only a few and now the whole house is full of them! I called Tony and-"

England heard the line go dead. France raised an eyebrow as the British man sighed and got out the bed, his bare ass facing him.

"What's going on _amant_?"

"Somehow the idiot got himself into trouble and I have to save his arse; again." Francis shrugged and got out of bed as well, eagar to see the chaos.

* * *

"So your alien friend said that the mochi balls were suppose to be a gift."

"Uh huh."

"And he said that they are basically like you two, but you didn't expect them to minmic everything that you do, including having sex right?"

"Uh huh."

America had the original Mochi, which was the size of half a beach ball, on his head while Russia had Russki in his arms. After much black magic and space guns, Tony managed to round up all the balls and take them back to his home planet.

"He said they would be like pets there, or animals, so they should be ok." They all waved as the spaceship with all the mochi balls went off along with Tony, who said, "I'm working on a damn project to help you two idiots."

"Next time, you wanker, get a cat."

* * *

Poland is talking about the Russian revolution in 1917.

Salmon and Byzantine are colors; Salmon is a shade of pink while Byzantine is a shade of dark purple.

_amant: _Lover

The Mochi ball nations (all of them,) are officially canon now; Estonia actually has them in his house. This will be touched on in the last chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: POST story! Summit meeting

Have my Cake and Eat it too!

Aftermath part 2

By Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

I can't fix the line breaks or formatting sometimes in Doc manager. It sucks. It looks good on ODT and weird on the website.

But here is the part before the last part with Belarus! So enjoy it! Thank Cake error for the betaing and I thank you guys again for reading this as well as the other parts! I will upload this eventually on Russiamerica LJ once I join it.

Warnings are some lime (no lemon,) cursing, and some suggestive hints.

I still don't own Hetalia dammit.

* * *

England sighed; it always rained in his country. It rained yesterday and today it was as well.

The only good thing that came from the rain was the fact that Francis would make him special soup and tea. Even though the nation was a perverted arse, he was decent some of the time.

The doorbell rang and he put down his newspaper he was reading. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He walked to the parlor, realizing that the person who kept ringing his doorbell insistently had to be America. Nobody did that ring but him.

'It's been a few years since Matthew had his son that I've seen the wanker. I wonder how he's doing?' He opened the door and saw three figures rush in.

"GOD, YOUR COUNTRY SUCKS!" There was Alfred, frustrated from trying to figure out how to drive, with a heavy rain coat on as well as a rain hat and umbrella, drenched. Bringing up the rear was an uncomfortable looking Russia and someone...else.

England was curious on this third person and ushered them all in his living room.

"Ah England, it's our boy isn't it?" Arthur blushed; he hadn't heard France say that since Alfred was a colony.

"Y...Yes and his stupid big boned husband." He thought he heard a kol and something else as he hung up the pile of coats.

England came back and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "What do you want today you haven't spoken to me in years you ungrateful-" He paused as he took in all the three.

There was America, Russia, and a small...girl. The British nation gasped like a fish out of water at the small girl who was hiding behind a big scarf. She looked like a carbon copy of Russia and America, with lavender eyes, light blond hair, and a big nose. Her hair was long too, all the way down to her back.

"Wh...Wha...What..."

"Oh, I apologize! Say hello to your grandfather, Tabitha." Ivan was all grins at the 'grandfather,' part.

'Tabitha' bowed. "Privet Grandfather England."

"Explain!" England fumed and glared at America, who only tried to appear innocent. Francis took that moment to walk in and see the sight of the family.

"You know how Tony was doing that mochi project? Well my daughter is actually a personification of a satellite in space..."

* * *

England had to process this several times, along with France.

Tabitha was actually the personification of the unionized Russia/America huge space station that they were developing. Tony had some part in it as well as how Tabitha did indeed have the blood of both of her 'parents.'

France played with the little girl, who was already talking in French to her 'other grandfather.' Arthur was just sitting in the chair, glaring at the two nations, who tried to appear sheepish of all things.

"Why didn't you tell me this!"

"Umm...I did today?" Russia almost felt bad as England glared harder at his former colony.

"Of all things! I could have seen her earlier! I barely knew about Evan!" Yes, Matthew and Katayusha had a little boy called Evan in the previous year or so. The strange thing that no nation will mention is how the boy looks like Ukraine, Canada, and Cuba.

"Our granddaughter is really intelligent, Angleterre." Arthur saw how the two were smiling and laughing and it brought a sense of warmth in his heart. The little girl had Alfred's smile alright.

He grumbled, still annoyed at his 'favorite son,' who tried to sit up straight like a proper gentleman but kept touching his husband's hand and feeling on him when he didn't think he was looking. Russia on the meanwhile kept twittering his fingers for some reason and had the decency to look bashful, trying to hide behind his hat. Even after getting married he still had his childish demeanor.

"Thank you Francis it's just...she's our life." Ivan blushed harder; it was difficult to put in words his feelings on the matter. "I never thought to have a child of my own in my time."

England almost wanted to gag at how the two were acting nauseating. "What brings you two here? Besides the obvious news?"

"Ah um..." Russia blushed and looked away. America only laughed and held his hand. "We wanted to surprise you with our daughter and inform you of the meeting next month."

"Meeting?" They haven't had a summit in almost a year now. That's the main reason why England hasn't heard a word from the couple; the most they would do is converse with their bosses or over the phone.

"Yeah! Because of all these new nations popping up, they want to have another summit as soon as possible."

The Brit rubbed his temple. "Fine; thank you for informing me. But if you do this thing again, you Yankee, I'm going to curse you!"

Both nations rolled their eyes. "Yeah, whatever Iggy."

"ARTHUR! How many times do I have to tell you to call me my proper name instead of stupid nicknames? I don't want my granddaughter to end up as a brash git like you!" England pulled America's ear.

"OWOWW Ivan help!" France and Tabitha watched the three wrestle, England with a death grip on his 'son's' ear. Francis whistled; shaking his head at their childish antics, and smoothly reached over and pulled Russia's hat off.

"..." England let go in shock at the site of Ivan. Ivan realized he was sans hat and hid his face in his scarf.

"Oui, so our grand daughter was correct; she did mess up her papa's hair."

Russia hair was...short to put it nicely. It was almost buzz-cut length, long enough to run his hands through it but nowhere as long as what it used to be.

America sighed. "Tabitha tried to cut Ivan's hair but cut one part too short so Ivan just decided to hack it all off..."

England frowned and pulled on America's own hat, still left on his head. "HEY! Don't touch the hero's hat!"

Francis tried to hold back a laugh. He saw the pained look of his granddaughter and patted her head. "Don't cry, ma petite, it was an accident. I find your mother's style of fashion more amusing." America had hair longer than Francis now, pulled into a ponytail compared to Ivan's chopped locks. "So is it true what Mathieu says over the pho-"

Arthur pinched Francis' nose. "Tabitha, dear, don't be like this idiot. Always speak when spoken to and don't say the first thing that goes into your mind."

* * *

"Are we really going to see the other nations, papa?"

"Da, Tabitha, my dear." Ivan didn't delight in bringing his daughter to the freak show that was the summit. He would have to threaten the nations with his pipe if they even breathed a word of 'annexation takeover.'

Political wise, America and Russia were the strongest superpower nation current, even more than the Asiaero whatever thing that China had going on. His comrade mentioned something weird about Vietnam having his baby and dating Korea. But it wouldn't stop stupid countries for trying to persuade his daughter to join them in a sort of inside job to take down the unionized superpower.

"How do I look?" Alfred popped out the bathroom. Since they were having the meeting near Austria this year the family decided to stay in Russia instead of their home back in Dakota.

Tabitha made a face that reminded America of his husband. "Your tie is crooked papa-mama." Alfred grimaced; his daughter only called him that when she wasn't pleased. "And that shirt has ketchup stands on it."

The blond pouted. "Alright hold on." Russia shook his head and sneaked behind his lover in the bathroom.

"You are better off putting on my coat since you have not done the laundry da?" He whispered hot in his ear and wrapped his arms around his body. "All of your good work shirts left are a result of your eating habits."

America jumped slightly. "God...not use to that even after all these years." He quickly relaxed and frowned. "Your coat? But wouldn't it be too big?"

"Da but you would look cute." America blushed at Ivan's cooing and nodded his head.

"Alright just this once since I don't want to be heroically late."

America relaxed into the hold that his husband put him in, feeling soft kisses trailing his neckline. He groaned as he felt chilly fingers rub against his washboard stomach and up. "Ivan~"

"Hmmm?" Russia inquired; smirking into that gorgeous blond hair. His digits brushed against a nipple and he felt a small moan rise from his lover's lips.

"...Maybe just a quickie wouldn't hurt."

* * *

"Papa? Father?" Tabitha knocked on the door; those two have been in the bathroom for over an hour. She had on a long purple dress with black stockings and her blond hair was flowing. Mochi was in her hands, the big blob of white nibbling on a leaf stolen from the fridge.

She blinked at how both of her parents stumbled out, looking flushed. The young nation was used to her parents making out and showing their love. "Grandfather called and he sounded mad."

"Oh crap we took a bit longer than expect! Ivan where is your coat?" Russia shrugged, not regretting having a quickie with his husband as America ran around like a loon.

"Here." He handed him his beige coat and adjusted his scarf. He decided to put on the one that was purple and plaid today instead of the usual one.

* * *

The family trio huffed as they walked into the building in the center of the capital of Austria.

Tabitha was all wide eye at the other nations; she seen Korea, Zimbabwe, Mexico, so many.

"AHHHHH I look like China!" America shook one loose sleeve; the coat was indeed a bit too big. The blond could feel everything weighting him down, all the way to the vodka bottle and the pipes that his husband kept.

"No you look delicious love." Tabitha watched how her papa kissed her 'mama' on the lips. "I am going to ravish you later."

America blushed and hit Russia with his coat sleeve. "Tabitha, your father is a pervert!" He put both hidden hands on his lips and pouted. "Not only that but you are actually wearing my jacket of all things."

Ivan laughed. "I thought it was a funny idea da?" All the other nations thought that they switched places and that America was a 'new Russia,' so why not?

* * *

"SETTLE DOWN! SETTLE DOWN!" Germany sighed; it was too active at this meeting. Austria was distracted, talking with Switzerland who was arguing about something or another.

"I told you that it was a bad idea to have sex on the piano!"

Next to Germany was Italy, sleeping. The German nation took his husband out for dinner and dancing before the meeting because he knew he was going to be stressed out. Everyone was excited about the idea of 'Satellite nations,' due to the North American brothers suddenly having children.

'I have to admit but the idea sounds appealing.' Ludwig considered having a family and this would make it somewhat possible.

"OKAY, THE HERO IS HERE!"

Everyone shut up. They stared at the little girl who hid behind Russia as well as the fact that Russia and America switched places.

Ivan had on a purple scarf and gloves but obviously wore America's bomber jacket. His hair was comically short too, something that caused Poland to stifle a laugh. Lithuania didn't know if he should stay or run if chaos happened from Russia's patience wearing thin from the comments.

America on the other hand had Russia's coat as well as a red, white, and blue scarf. It was like something from a movie as the two sat down in their seats.

Tabitha waved to her cousin Evan, who waved back. The boy had tan skin but bright purple eyes and a hair curl that was similar to Canada's.

Austria was speechless, especially when America was sneaking sips from Russia's vodka bottle before the meeting even started. 'So the rumors are true.' "Ahem. We called this meeting into order to keep a track on how the new unionization is going along, as well as the prospect of the appearing personifications." Curt and to the point.

"Ah well...it's going well. My son and nephew are healthy." Canada spoke up and everyone turned around except for his close family.

"God." America rubbed his temples. "My brother said it's going good! Little Tabitha is fine as well." The blond mumbled curses in Russian.

"Who?"

"CANADA!" America huffed; he saw his brother more often because he was married to his sister-in-law, but the rest of the world was still ignorant on whom or where Canada actually was.

"Oh well, besides that," Austria coughed. "Let's discuss political matters then, especially with the two major superpowers."

* * *

Russia put a hand to his face. He had to cover his daughter's ears randomly as well as her eyes.

The meeting was somewhat normal but went into chaos as usual when the smaller countries complained about America and Russia destroying the world. Then his husband made a comment about how the world would be better off without some countries and it sent all the nations into a tizzy.

"Alfred, are you drunk?"

"Huh, no, I just sipped a bit, da?" Tabitha and Ivan both raised eyebrows; him slipping into Russian meant that he was kinda tipsy. "It's because I knew someone would bi-cry about us being too powerful and 'become one with us,' and crap."

Alfred was ignoring how Mexico and many of the Southern nations were cursing him out, complaining about their people and borders and 'don't you still owe us one from decades ago?'

"I paid you guys back, so shut up! Остановите проклясть перед моей дочью!" America slammed his fist on the table and it broke in half with a crack.

England shook his head. "I told you to watch your power; you're stronger than you was."

"OMG, like, I told you he's going to take over the world with Russia." Feliks gasped and poked Estonia, who was really trying not to get involved in this mess.

"ЗАКРОЙТЕ ВВЕРХ ПОЛЬША!"

Austria groaned; he gave up after Francis tried to molest England and he punched him across the room, Japan not really paying attention and drawing manga of him and Vash, with the help of Heracles, America started drinking more vodka and yelling his head off at most of the South America and Middle Eastern nations, and how some were threatening to throw chairs across the room.

"Is it always like this, daddy?" The little girl watched with curious eyes, half fascinated and half horrified.

"Da..." Russia sighed; for nations they really didn't have shame or morals better than humans. "**_SHUT UP! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!_**"

Everyone shut up once again. America pouted and waved one arm sleeve "Russki bear; thank goodness. I was getting sick of all of them."

"Alfred, my bunny, you are not doing much better than these morons, da?" At his husband's crestfallen look he sighed and patted his head. Russia glared at the others though. "You are all nations! Adults! You are supposed to set an example to the younger nations! Instead you act like children and argue like children!"

His aura was full blown as he continued to pound the table with his fist. "Fredka and I are not going to take over the world!" 'Yet...' Soon, very soon they would take over so there would not be stupid moments like this. And his daughter needed more land, after all. "The unionized countries are an example of improved relations, not hostile takeovers!"

"That's right!" America swished a sleeve. His daughter rolled her eyes.

"So instead of fighting, why not discuss like rational countries on what this method could accomplish for world peace, da?"

All the nations turned to each other. It didn't take long for them to talk softly and rationally, starting with England and France, then the other unionized countries, then the rest.

"This is why I love you!" America leapt up and Russia groaned as he was tackled out of his chair. Tabitha shrugged and ran over to her cousin, finding conversing with him much more worthwhile.

"NO BLOODY SNOGGING DURING MEETINGS!" Arthur slammed his fist down on the broken table. "You remember the last time when you two did that!"

* * *

Ma petite: Little one

Остановите проклясть перед моей дочью!: Stop cursing in front of my daughter!

ЗАКРОЙТЕ ВВЕРХ ПОЛЬША!: Shut up Poland!


End file.
